LA HEREDERA
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: El dinero no da la felicidad y eso lo descubre Candy...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo # 1**

**El inicio dé todo**

**Por: Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

El auto negro característico de la familia Andrew viajaba hacia Lakewood en su interior La Sra. Elroy iba muy seria y preocupada si los rumores eran ciertos su único hermano Williams Andrew había muerto hace dos días, toda la familia viajaba para su sepelio entre ellos su sobrino Wiliams Albert Andrew hijo hijo único de su hermano, su sobrino Stear y Neil, llevaba mas de seis meses sin ver a Williams desde hace mas de dos años que su esposa había muerto se alejo de toda la familia para vivir su tristeza a su modo, y cayo en una terrible depresión y esto lo llevo a enfermarse, necesitando cuidados especiales de una enfermera lo que ni un miembro de la familia sospecho es que en ese momento élla se convertiría en la esposa de el, pero si esa arríbista pensaba quedarse con todo estaba muy equivocada antes tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver. Detuvo sus pensamientos porque se iban adentrando hacia el cementerio para dar inicio a al funeral.

Albert se encontraba muy triste su único familiar directo su padre se había dejado morir poco a poco y el no pudo hacer nada desde que murió su madre, tuvo que asumir el control de los negocios estuvo recorriendo muchos países, buscando nuevos socios en reuniones como iba a sospechar que la mujer que su padre contratara para ayudarlo lo engatusaría para convertirse en su esposa y quitarle todos sus bienes a su familia. En el cementerio amigos y familiares le daban el último adiós a quien había sido uno de los hombres más importantes de Escocia, Londres, y América. A lo lejos la divisó a la mujer de su padre, -Es muy joven pensó, tendrá tal vez unos 20 años, estaba toda vestida de negro y su cabello rubio recogido en una cinta del mismo color, se veía muy triste, sola, vestía muy sencillo, algo que llamo la atención en el apuesto rubio, pero esa caza fortuna no sabía quien era Albert Andrew además le había prometido a su tia velar x los interese de la familia y lo iba a ser.

CONTINUARA...

ESTÉ ES EL COMIENZO DE MI SEGUNDO FIC ESPERO DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS. ESCRIBIR A taro_bazam


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO # 2**

**LA HEREDERA**

**Por: Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

En medio de aquel cementerio Candy se sentía rodeada de extraños, miraba y no conocía a nadie, no sabía que el Sr. Williams como ella lo llamaba tuviera tantos amigos y familiares, ella pensaba que era un hombre solo que había perdido a su querida esposa, y sus pensamientos la llevaron al pasado como ella un simple enfermera se había convertido en la esposa de un hombre mayor.

Todo había comenzado una mañana cuando su mejor amigo de la infancia Terry Grandchaster le hizo una oferta de trabajo, recordaba que su vida no había sido fácil fue abandonada de niña en un orfanato y no tenía ni idea quienes eran sus padres, en su niñez conoció a Terry que ella lo consideraba como un hermano, aunque el mostraba interés en ella, ella no lo podía ver de otra manera, él trabajaba como administrador y hombre de confianza del Señor Williams Andrew un hombre mayor que debido a las circunstancias se encontraba solo en esa mansión, Terry le conto que mientras vivía la esposa jamás visitaron la propiedad ninguno de la familia pues se habían radicado en Chicago y en su casa en Escocia, pero al morir ella decidió vivir su dolor solo. Debido a la falta de cuidados y tal vez a las pocas ganas que tenía de vivir el hombre fue enfermando por lo que fue necesario buscar una persona que lo cuidara y atendiera de él constantemente, y justo hace seis meses las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para Candy trabaja en una pequeña clínica de un Dr. Retirado que debido al alcohol había perdido credibilidad y su puesto en el Hospital San Juana, pero como ella lo estimaba mucho cuando lo despidieron decidió seguirlo a su pequeña clínica, debido a los problemas con su adicción sus familiares habían optado por llevarlo a una casa de reposo por unos años para que se pudiera recuperar. Cuando su amigo le ofreció el puesto ella se alegro mucho pues amaba su profesión más que a nada en el mundo y sin dudar acepto dicho trabajo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Cuando lo conoció lo llego a estimar ella sentía que era el padre que nunca había tenido, y para él la quería como una hija porque sus ojos le recordaban los de su dulce esposa siempre se lo decía, el nunca hablaba de su familia solo sabía que tenía un único hijo que se estaba haciendo cargo de los negocios de la familia y una hermana que nunca la conoció pero por lo que el comentaba era muy cascarrabias, incluso estuvo en desacuerdo cuando el se caso con su esposa Pauna.

A pesar de todos los cuidados que le prodigaba Candy Williams sintió que poco a poco su salud fue empeorando en vista de esto tomó una decisión no podía dejar desamparada a Candy cuando el muriera, ella que a pesar de no ser nada para él estuvo mas pendiente en su enfermedad que su propia familia, era tan dulce y buena, al consultar con el abogado de la familia George Jhonsons sobre adoptarla como hija, el le comento que en su muerte la podían desheredar y que además como era mujer y tenía un hijo legitimo ella heredaría poco porque siempre los bienes pasan al primero de los hijos y por ser varón era probable que a Candy no le tocará nada, decidido por ayudar a aquella muchacha la convirtió en su esposa, no fue fácil convencerla porque para nada era interesada en su dinero ni en su fortuna no quería nada de él, pero el para que aceptara le dijo una pequeña mentirita que estaba en banca rota y que todo el dinero se había perdido en malas inversiones, y que solo le quedaba es su querida mansión en Lakewood y que como sus familiares e hijo tenían otros bienes, le comento que si él moría probablemente venderían su amada tierra le hizo prometer a Candy que nunca dejará que nadie mas se adueñara de su casa, y para que ella se creyera que ya no tenía dinero despidió a todos los empleados solo se quedo con Terry, Candy, una ama de llaves Margarita y una ayudante Dorotty. Candy recordó que no podía negarle la ultima voluntad a quien ella había llegado a querer como un padre por eso se había prestado a seguir con esa farsa, y convertirse su esposa no iba a permitir que nadie vendiera la casa que con orgullo añoraba tanto el Sr. Williams.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando las personas del cementerio Candy fue la ultima en irse y depositar una hermosa rosa blanca que le gustaban tanto se dirigió hacia la mansión donde no le esperaba una calurosa bienvenida.

-Tía desea más café ofreció Albert.

-No gracias querido, estoy impaciente por conocer a esa arpía y ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar con su farsa, ya deseo que sea mañana para que se pueda leer el testamento de mi hermano.

Albert se acerco hacía la cocina había tanta tensión en la casa que decidió tomar una taza de café, al entrar por la puerta la vió allí sentada en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando de una taza de café. Por primera vez noto lo hermoso que eran sus ojos un color verde como esmeralda, por un momento le recordaron los ojos de su madre, cuando la vio a lo lejos jamás imagino que pudiera tener unos ojos tan dulces se veía tanta inocencia en ellos que ni siquiera notaba que estaba siendo observada, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

-Ud debe ser la esposa de mi padre. – Mucho gusto conocerla yo soy Williams Albert hijo.

Candy salió de sus pensamientos un poco perturbada estaba tan distraída que no noto al caballero que había entrado por la puerta, era muy alto de cabello rubio como ella pero un poco más claro, su piel era blanca y sus facciones eran muy hermosa, nunca había conocido al hijo del Sr. Williams pero no se parecía en nada a él.

-Perdo..mé usted Sr. Williams por mis modales dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Puede llamarme Albert, igual somos como de la familia –dijo irónicamente, usted es mi madrasta.

-Claro que no – dijo tímidamente también puedes llamarme Candy no creo que se vea bien tanta formalidad además, creo que soy un poco menor a ti, me harías sentir vieja.

-A pesar de todo lo que tenía que odiar a esa mujer no puedo evitar sonreír por su sinceridad- Puedo acompañarla me disponía a tomar un café.

-Por supuesto toma asiento no te molestes yo te lo traigo.

-Pero no te molestes Candy por favor hizo un intento por detenerla, pero ella ya se prestaba a servir una taza de café igual a la de ella.

Tenía una sensación de que estaba traicionando a su familia porque a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía no encontraba el modo de odiar a Candy, es que cuando hablaba se notaba tan dulce, tan sincera, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que continuar con la charla, hablaron de la mansión de lo descuidada que estaba desde que su papá enfermo, pero por mutuo acuerdo ninguno de los dos hablo sobre su padre, ni sobre la familia, ni sobre la herencia, si no de que era lo que mas le gustaba se sorprendió porque tenían gustos muy parecidos le encantaban los animales, y las aventuras, la naturaleza.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Espero les guste el capítulo y escribir a taro_bazam


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO # 3**

**LA HEREDERA**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Candy no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron charlando con Albert, pero sentía que podía conversar sobre cualquier cosa, era un hombre que sabía mucho por lo que le contaba había recorrido varios países y ella estaba fascinada con los relatos de sus aventuras.

Cuando escucho una voz tan familiar que le decía:

-Tarzán pecosa, me extrañaste? Era su mejor amigo Terry que entraba en la cocina. Un poco nerviosa por la presencia del hijo del Sr. Williams allí. Respondió tímidamente.

-Hola Terry te presento a Albert él es el único hijo del Sr. Williams. –Noto como los dos caballeros se fulminaron con la mirada- Terry porque siempre había estado enamorado de ella se lo hizo saber un día, pero ella amablemente le confeso que solo sentía por él un cariño como de hermano y no había vuelto a insistir.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Albert soy Terry Grandchaster, el Administrador de Lakewood- le ofreció la mano por educación, se sentía molesto de que Candy lo hubiera llamado por su nombre como que llevaran años conociéndose, ella era muy reservada en darle la amistad a alguien que no conocía.

-Encantado contesto el rubio- se preguntaba qué clase de relación tendría aquel hombre con Candy, para que la estuviera llamando con tanta confianza. –Me tengo que retirar a la sala me espera mi familia, Candy dijo antes de irse después de una hora se dará lectura al testamento tenemos que estar todos reunidos para cuando llegue George Jonhsons él es el abogado de mi padre y mano derecha de la familia.

-Muchas gracias estaré lista.

Al llegar con su familia no quiso comentarle a nadie la charla que había tenido con la viuda de su padre, era una mujer tan sencilla, sincera y alegre, pero a pesar que le agradaba bastante no podía confiar en ella quien sabe con qué motivos se había casado con su papá y esto lo descubriría cuando al fin se diera lectura al bendito testamento.

Después de un rato Candy se hizo presente en la sala era la primera vez que iba a estar al frente de la familia del Sr. Williams estaba muy tensa por como la iban a recibir pero Terry estaba atrás de ella para acompañarla en tan difícil situación.

-Poco a poco fue presentada con cada uno de los miembros de la familia conoció primero a Alistear, le pareció un chico muy amable era más alto que ella pelo negro y usaba lentes, era sobrino de Albert, siguió Neil Leagan, este muchacho pareciera como si la mirará por encima del hombro ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de darle la mano por saludo solo asintió con la cabeza cuando se lo presentaron, al llegar a Albert no pudo evitar sonrojarse estaba totalmente diferente que hace un rato en la cocina con el ceño fruncido y con mirada seria la saludo depositando un beso en su mano, como era la costumbre en esa época, le pareció incomodo que él la tratara como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto pero no hizo comentario alguno al llego a la Sra. Mayor tenía un semblante duro como piedra tan solo de ir acercándose a ella le producía mucho temor y al llegar al frente de ella le dijo en un tono agresivo:

-Así que tú eres la arribista que se quiere adueñar de todo lo que mi hermano consiguió con esfuerzo y trabajo una chiquilla muerta de hambre y mal vestida.

-Señora no le permito que me ofenda si usted no me conoce no me juzgue- alcanzo a decir Candy por la sarta de ofensas que esa señora lanzaba en su contra.

-Yo te trato como a mí me da la gana, te aprovechaste de la confianza de mi hermano, de su salud, para engatusarlo.

Las lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas por el coraje y la indignación, de esta humillación jamás en su vida la habían tratado de esa manera.

-Señora no le voy a permitir que usted ofenda a Candy dijo Terry molesto- ustedes que son su familia jamás estuvieron cuando el Sr. Williams estuvo enfermo, ahora que vienen a reclamar en que se basan para humillar así a la única persona que estuvo con él dándole cariño y cuidados.

¿Quién se ha creído usted para amenazarme a mí- le lanzo Elroy.

-Ya basta tía, grito Albert tranquilícese, dejemos que hable George que acaba de llegar, y dará lectura al testamento de mi padre. No debería pasar coraje se puede enfermar. Además recuerde que ella es una Andrew ahora, gústele o no le guste es la viuda de mi padre.

Terry acompaño a Candy a sentarse mientras le fue a ver un vaso con agua para que se tranquilizará, Albert se sentó junto a su tía y a sus sobrinos a la espera de la lectura del testamento, sentía lastima por Candy a pesar de todo no se merecía que su tía la tratará tan mal, pero él también se sentía igual estaba en una disyuntiva entre lo que había sentido el odio, y la cólera hacia la mujer de su padre, y ahora en los nuevos sentimientos de ternura que le causaban esta chica.

George Jonhsons con semblante serio y unos documentos en la mano tomo asiento para empezar la lectura del testamento él sabía con anticipación que aquello sería una guerra frontal entre los Andrew y Candy por eso el Sr. Williams le había pedido que la cuide, la llego a querer como a una hija por su cariño y sus cuidados. El diestro abogado empezó diciendo:

YO WILLIAMS ANDREW EN USO DE MIS FACULTADES MENTALES VOY A DAR LECTURA A MI TESTAMENTO Y MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD Y DESEO QUE SE CUMPLA A PIE DE LA LETRA LAS EXIGENCIAS QUE DETALLARE A CONTINUACIÓN, A MI QUERIDA HERMANA ELROY ANDREW LE DEJO LA MANSIÓN EN CHICAGO, YA QUE ESE SIEMPRE HA SIDO SU HOGAR Y PUEDA VIVIR TRANQUILA LOS AÑOS QUE LE QUEDEN DE VIDA, A MI SOBRINO ALISTEAR CROWER LE DEJO TODOS MIS LIBROS DE INVESTIGACIÓN Y MI COLECCIÓN COMPLETA SOBRE ISAAC NEWTON, PLATÓN, ARISTÓTELES, Y UNOS ESCRITOS SOBRE JULIO VERNE PARA QUE SIGA HACIENDO LO QUE MÁS LE GUSTA INVENTAR Y CREAR COSAS, A NEIL EN REPRESENTACIÓN DE SU FAMILIA LOS LEAGAN, LES DEJÓ LA CASA EN LA QUE HAN ESTADO VIVIENDO HASTA AHORA Y QUE ERA PARTE DE MI PROPIEDAD PERO A PARTIR DE LA FECHA QUEDARÁ A NOMBRE DE SARA Y DE SU ESPOSO

.-esto es injusto grito Neil –Espere tanto para que se muera ese viejo y nos deja la misma casa- Tenga la bondad de hacer silencio señor Leagan gritó George estamos en medio de la lectura de un testamento y no puede interrumpir.

A MI QUERIDA CANDY QUIEN EN MIS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS ALEGRO MI VIDA CON SU ALEGRÍA Y BONDAD, LE DEJO TODA MI FORTUNA, MI MANSIÓN EN LAKEWOOD, Y LAS DEMÁS PROPIEDADES QUE POSEO EN LONDRES Y EN ESCOCIA CON LA ÚNICA CONDICIÓN QUE TIENE QUE CASARSE CON MI ÚNICO HIJO WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDREW, PORQUE JUNTO A ÉL SABRÁ ADMINISTRAR MUY BIEN MIS POSESIONES, Y ÉL SERÁ QUIEN LA CUIDE Y LA PROTEJA DE TODOS LOS QUE QUISIERAN HACERLE DAÑO, EN CASO DE QUE NINGUNO DE MIS DOS HIJOS MAS QUERIDOS QUISIERAN CONTRAER MUTUAMENTE MATRIMONIO, CANDY TENDRÁ QUE ESCOGER ENTRE MIS DEMÁS SOBRINOS UN ESPOSO, PERO POR NINGÚN MOTIVO LO PODRÁ HACER CON ALGUIEN QUE NO LLEVE EL APELLIDO ANDREW. PORQUE EN ESE CASO MIS BIENES SERÍAN SOLO PARA MI HIJO WILLIAMS ALBERT Y LA PARTE QUE LE CORRESPONDERÍA A CANDY LAS DONARÍA A INSTITUCIONES BENÉFICAS ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO CERTIFICAR ESPERANDO QUE MIS BIENES NO SEAN MOTIVO DE DISCORDIA EN MI FAMILIA.

WILLIAMS ANDREW I.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos toda la fortuna era para Candy, pero tenía que casarse con Albert en que momento había decidido ese disparate pensaba Elroy muy molesta.

Mientras tanto Neil manejaba la posibilidad de conquistar a la viuda para quedarse con toda la fortuna del viejo, y con Candy ya que mirándola mejor no estaba nada mal.

A Stear poco le importaba la fortuna pero desde que había visto a la viuda de su tío le había llamado mucho la atención era una rubia muy hermosa.

Candy no salía de su asombro el Sr. Williams le había mentido y la había hecho dueña de toda su fortuna, en qué momento se había metido en tremendo lío aceptando casarse con él, y sabía que Albert la odiaría jamás le iba a perdonar haberle robado la fortuna a su familia, como podría ahora llegar a pensarse en casarse con él.

Albert no asimilaba todavía todo lo que estaba sucediendo tenía que casarse con Candy, si se le hubiera pasado por la mente tener algo con ella ahora es donde se desvanecían toda posibilidad, jamás podría llegar a quererla sabiendo que se había adueñado de todo lo que le pertenecía a su familia, y aunque a él nunca le ha interesado el dinero tampoco iba a permitir que una chica quien sabe cómo hubiera convencido a su padre de dejarle todo.

Terry solo pensaba la he perdido para siempre, aún sin haberla tenido guardaba una esperanza de que pudiera aceptarme, ahora tendrá que casarse con Albert o con cualquiera de sus sobrinos que iba a hacer..

CONTINUARÁ…..

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO Y LES VAYA GUSTANDO LA TRAMA POR FAVOR SUGERENCIAS Y TOMATAZOS A : taro_bazam


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por: Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Todos vieron a Elroy Andrew levantarse muy molesta, ¡Esto es un disparate, una locura mi hermano debe haber perdido la razón cuando realizo ese testamento dejando todo a esta…. No dijo nada más pero la señalo. Y usted George sabrá que impugnaré esta decisión, esto no se quedará así llegare hasta las ultimas consecuencias gastare lo que me queda de vida para que esta aparecida no vea un solo centavo del dinero de Williams.

Candy no soporto más y salió corriendo de allí hacia el jardín que daba afuera de la casa, nunca en su vida nadie la había humillado tanto y más en frente de tantas personas, lo único que quería era desaparecer de esa casa y no volver a ver nunca a ningún miembro de esta familia.

Se subió a un árbol estando allí podía aclarar sus ideas sentía el viento en su cara, y podía observar toda la belleza de esa propiedad su hermosos jardín lleno de tantas flores, los frondosos árboles, y un sinnúmero de cosas que a cualquiera enamoraría viendo ese hermoso paisaje.

Sintió las hojas de los arboles moverse cuando vio que alguien subía a las mismas ramas donde ella se encontraba, con tanta facilidad como ella lo había hecho un rato antes.

-**Me imagine encontrarte aquí**… dijo unos ojos azules un tanto preocupado.

-Aaaaallbert! Pero que haces aquí dijo muy sorprendida dime ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Y además pensé que no me conocías, eso quedo muy claro hace un rato en la sala.

-**ja ja bueno una pregunta a la vez me imagine que estabas aquí porque pensé que necesitabas estar sola y alejarte de todas las personas, y algún sirviente menciono que te gustaba subir árboles, y olvidas que yo viví mi infancia aquí conozco cada rincón de esta casa, y quiero que me disculpes por mi mala educación, no quise ofenderte mostrándome indiferente contigo- es que mi tía esta tan contrariada con todo esto, no te pido que la disculpes porque se ha portado muy grosera contigo desde que te conoció, pero es una mujer mayor y tengo miedo que toda esta preocupación le vaya afectar, por eso no quise ocasionarle otro disgusto al saber que tu y yo ya nos habíamos hecho amigos..**

**-**Esta bien tratare de tener paciencia con ella, y más lo hago por ti porque has sido el único que desde que llego se ha portado muy bien conmigo, la verdad es que todo esto me tiene muy mal, debes creer en mí que lo que menos quería es causarle molestias a tu familia, no te preocupes por nada tratare de anular ese testamento y me desapareceré de sus vidas para siempre..

Albert pensó: Será tan buena actriz, como es capaz de decir todas esas cosas si no fuera sincera, me gustaría creer tanto en sus palabras, se nota tanta inocencia en sus hermosos ojos que podría perdonarle todo en la vida, tendría que comprobar si todas sus palabras eran sinceras.

**-Candy ven acá -**se sentaron los dos uno al lado del otro mirando ese hermoso atardecer- **no quiero hablar más del asunto olvidémonos por un momento quienes somos y disfrutemos de este momento.**

-Poor supuesto dijo Candy se sentía tan bien estar a su lado aunque no hubo contacto, ni nada solo la cercanía de él, y su presencia hacía que ella sintiera tanta paz que por un momento se olvido de quienes eran.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Dijo Albert un rato después ¡Vámonos o todos se preguntaran donde nos hemos metido!

La ayudo a bajar del árbol esa era su naturaleza ser un caballero la tomo por la cintura y la deposito en el suelo.

Al verla allí tan sumisa y frágil se le vino a la mente que cualquiera pudiera enamorarse de una mujer tan hermosa..

Al acercarse a la mansión estaba Terry de pie esperando por ella.

-Tarzan pecosa me tenias tan preocupado donde te metiste dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y comprobaba si se encontraba bien. Y dirigiéndose a Albert comento -aunque no me gustas nada te agradezco por traerla con bien.

-**No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella -dijo alejándose de esa escena un tanto molesto- **para ser solo amigos se tratan con tanta familiaridad, se nota que él esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y ¿ella pensará igual sentirá algo por aquel hombre? Otra vez la desconfianza se apoderaba de él y le venían las dudas que lo atormentaban.

Esa noche nadie ceno en el comedor todos los ánimos estaban demasiado exaltados para verse las caras.

Cuando Candy fue por un vaso de leche a la cocina se encontró con Stear y rápidamente congeniaron muy bien, el le quería enseñar un invento suyo era un tarjeta de bienvenida con música que había hecho para ella- pero al momento de abrirla esta exploto en el rostro de Candy poniéndose toda negra.

-ja ja dijo ella no pudiendo parar de reírse – Pensé que era una tarjeta de bienvenida, pero esta casi me despide al otro mundo.

El pobre estaba todo avergonzado –Discúlpame algo debió fallar, pero apenas la arregle te la entrego otra vez. Después de una hora se fueron a dormir Candy pensó que era un chico muy amigable, le había caído muy bien y supo que podrían ser muy grandes amigos.

Muy temprano en la mañana la tía Elroy llamo muy serio a Albert al despacho.

-toma asiento tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente me he pasado toda la noche haciendo llamadas a algunos amigos y a los mejores abogados que conozco. Pero lamentablemente todo ha sido en vano tu padre ha sido muy astuto y dejo muy bien protegida a esa mujer en su testamento no podemos hacer nada en contra de ella para quitarle la fortuna y si la obligáramos a que renuncie a ella la mayor parte de esta pasará a instituciones y a obra benéficas no podemos permitir eso. – Tu Williams eres el hombre de esta casa ahora y por eso te corresponde velar por los intereses de todos y la única solución razonable que se me ocurre es que tienes que casarte con Candy White lo más pronto posible.

-**Tía pero usted sabe lo que me esta pidiendo. Dijo asombrado Albert al darse cuenta hasta donde llegaba la tía por no perder su dinero.**

**-**Claro que lo que se – pero debo aclarar que esto sería solo hasta que consigas tener todo la fortuna y una vez logrado nuestro objetivo la votaríamos a la calle sin nada.

-**Tía yo no podría hacerle esto usted sabe que el dinero no es tan importante para mí.**

**-**Por supuesto que lo puedes y lo harás porque en el caso de que te niegues, ella se terminará casando con Stear o con Neil, o tal vez con ese tal Terry quien sabe si son amantes y realizaron todo este plan para quedarse entre los dos con la fortuna de tu padre.

-Es no lo puedo permitir dijo alzando la voz – Esta bien Tía yo conquistare a Candy White y me casare con ella.

Ella estaba en el jardín su sitio favorito admirando las hermosas rosas que el Sr. Williams quería tanto le gustaba que ella lo llevará al jardín por las mañanas, ese jardín había sido cultivado por su propia esposa. Estaba tan embelesada en sus pensamientos admirando el olor de aquellas rosas con los ojos cerrados que no se percato de que alguien se aproximaba.

-Así te quería encontrar sola y toda para mí. Dijo una voz a su espalda que hizo estremecer toda su piel de repulsión.

Y a lo que ella intento salir corriendo la tomo por la mano y el trato de besarla a la fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Neil ¡! Que es lo que te pasa te volviste loco gritaba Candy desesperada al ver que le hacia daño en la muñeca de la mano por la fuerza con que la agarraba.

-Deberías sentirte feliz cuantas mujeres les gustaría estar en tu lugar, ser besadas por mí, o tan siquiera que yo me atreviera a mirarlas.

-Estas demente no me gustas nada gritaba suéltame o gritare tan alto que en toda la mansión se enteraran que me quieres besar a la fuerza.

En ese momento sintió que Neil la soltaba y era lanzado hacia atrás como un muñeco de trapo, cayendo ridículamente sobre su trasero.

-Neil el hecho de que seas mi sobrino no te da ningún derecho de tratar así a una dama dijo muy molesto Albert, lárgate de aquí antes de que me olvide que somos familia y te enseñe a respetar. Este se fue muy molesto sin decir una palabra ya tendré oportunidad contigo decía entre dientes.

Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro, eran tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo la muerte del Sr. Williams, el testamento, la herencia, la Tía Elroy y ahora Neil que llegaba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

-Tranquilízate Candy decía él mientras la abrazaba y sobaba su abundante cabellera -el hecho de que sea mi sobrino no le da ningún derecho de tratar a una dama como tú así, que se ha creído tratar de besarte a la fuerza pero no te preocupes mientras yo este cerca no dejare que nadie te lastime te lo prometo me encargare de que estés bien.

Al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse jamás se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Terry que él siempre había sido muy bueno con ella. Y allí abrazada a su pecho se sentía tan segura capaz de soportar cualquier cosa si el estaba a su lado. Y al fin pudo tranquilizarse en ese momento quería agradecerle por su amistad por lo bien que la había tratado desde que llego pero las palabras no salían de su boca solo pudo articular..

-Aaaalllbeerrtt yo yo yo y.. y en ese momento se aparecieron Terry por un lado y Stear por otro gritando Candy, Candy, ellos se separaron de inmediato muy avergonzados por la situación.

-¿Cómo estas preguntaba Stear te hizo daño?

-¿Dime algo Tarzan pecosa para ir en este momento a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado?

-Estoy bien chicos tranquilícense Albert llego justo a tiempo y ustedes como se enteraron.

-yo estaba con Stear en la cocina cuando uno de los sirvientes vio todo y me fue a avisar muy rápido.

Albert que hasta entonces estaba callado dijo:

Vaya, vaya por lo visto tengo competencia para ganar el corazón de Candy, pues déjenme decirles que ella me interesa mucho y no me detendré ante nada ni nadie y lo siento por ti Stear que eres mi sobrino pero vamos a dejar que la dama decida y tu Terry no me preocupas porque se que no le interesas más que como amigo. Así que mi querida dama me retiro y otro día seguimos platicando y dejo a los dos hombres sin decir una palabra Stear muy risueño porque jamás había visto a su tío pelearse por una mujer y había dejado bien claro que ella le interesaba y Terry echando humos del coraje lo odiaba porque había llegado con la mera intención de robarle el amor de Candy. Y ella roja como un tomate por esa situación jamás se imagino que Albert pudiera sentir por ella algo más que una amistad…

CONTINUARA….

UN CAPITULO MAS DE LA HEREDERA TANTAS PELEAS Y ROMANCES.. ESCRIBIR A

taro_bazam 


	5. Chapter 5

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 5**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro entre los tres pretendientes de Candy, Stear aunque había hecho una gran amistad con ella y la estimaba mucho, no había intentado hacer algo más por ganarse su amor, ya que Albert le había dejado bien claro que estaba interesado en Candy sinceramente no quería ver enojado a su tío y le iba a dejar el camino libre. Terry por su lado aunque había tratado por todos los medios acercarse en un plan romántico a Candy esta lo evadía muy sutilmente, le había llevado flores, la había invitado a salir pero ella sin ser grosera había declinado cada uno de sus intentos de conquista, decía que estaba ocupada o no se sentía bien. Ya que ella solo podía verlo como un amigo un amor fraternal, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos aunque él se merecía una mujer que lo amara y lo quisiera está definitivamente no era ella.

También había tratado de ser indiferente con Albert no quería causar más enfrentamientos entre los chicos, trataba de evitarlo y no encontrarse con él en la mansión, pero toda su fuerza de voluntad se iba al piso cuando lo vio llegar con una sonrisa y con esos ojos azules que invitaban a perderse en ellos.

-Buenos día Candy hoy día estas tan bella, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras en un paseo por el jardín..¡Y no aceptare un no por respuesta!

-Albert pero que persuasivo eres, claro que te acompaño. Comento toda sonrojada.

Él ofreció su mano para caminar juntos iban despacio recorriendo todo el hermoso paisaje, Candy se sentía tan feliz a su lado su corazón latía muy rápido su pulso se aceleraba por la cercanía es que eran tantos sentimientos a la vez que no deseaba que esa sensación desapareciera llegaron a un hermoso lugar y Albert se puso al frente de ella, tomo sus manos en la suya y las beso suavemente y le pregunto ¿Candy White aceptarías ser mi prometida formalmente?

-Toda ruborizada exclamo ¡Albert! No crees que es muy pronto apenas y nos conocemos..

-Lo sé pero para eso tendríamos toda la vida, para conocernos mejor y quiero que seas mi esposa lo más pronto posible no puedo permitir que alguien más me arrebate tu amor.

-Deseo tanto ser tu esposa dijo en un susurro, confió en ti ciegamente y estoy segura que tus sentimientos hacía mí son sinceros y puros.

Albert la alzo entre sus brazos y dio vueltas con ella por todo el jardín. –No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi Candy – y al bajarla la beso en los labios ella se sentía en las nubes al contacto de su boca la besaba con mucha pasión ella era inexperta en ese sentido solo una vez en la época en la que estudiaba para enfermera un muchacho le había robado un beso, pero en nada se comparaba con los deseos que despertaban los besos de Albert, trato de responderle de la misma forma con toda la pasión y el deseo que sentía por él.

A lo lejos un hombre muy molesto miraba la escena, había ido en busca de Candy para invitarla a salir pero no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos era su Candy besándose con ese estúpido Andrew pero si ellos pensaban que no iba a ser nada para detener ese romance estaban muy equivocados él los iba a separar o se dejaba de llamar Terry Grandchaster..

Albert acompaño a Candy a la casa tenía que preparar todo y avisarle a Margarita el menú para la cena se despidieron y cuando él iba muy feliz se encontró con un Terry todo molesto y sin más le dijo – Albert necesito conversar contigo en este mismo instante.

-Si es tan importante pasemos a la biblioteca. Se preguntaba cuál era el interés de Terry de hablar con el tan urgentemente.

-Mira Andrew voy a ser sincero contigo desde que llegaste no me has caído nada bien, solo has tratado de robarme el amor de Candy –déjame terminar antes de que me interrumpas, Yo a Candy la amo de verdad, no me interesa la fortuna de tu padre, o el estúpido testamento, estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, pero tampoco puedo permitir que tu vivas engañado Candy te está ocultando muchas cosas, la primera es que ella y yo estábamos comprometidos desde niños a matrimonio, nuestros padres hicieron ese arreglo por eso yo la he amado desde siempre, aunque a estas alturas ella no pueda quererme como hombre a mí no me interesa, sé que poco a poco me ganaré su amor y la hare feliz, no como tú, estoy seguro que a ti te interesa ella por su fortuna y no por que la amas. Por otro lado desde que yo la traje a esta casa tu padre le tomo mucho afecto a ella, porque le recordaba mucho a tu madre, con un cariño casi de padre, al ver esto entre los dos organizamos un plan para que ella se casará con él y se quedará con toda la herencia, luego de la lectura del testamento íbamos a huir los dos primero como amantes para evitar las habladurías y luego en otro país nos casaríamos legalmente.

- ¡Ya basta! Grito Albert- NO puedo creer ni una sola palabra de todas las mentiras y sandeces que has lanzado en contra de Candy ella no es así me lo ha dicho más de una vez que sería capaz de renunciar a toda la fortuna si se lo pidiera, y menos puedo creer que sea una mujer sin escrúpulos que se aprovechó de mi padre para casarse con él y despojarnos de todo a mi familia. No puedo creer hasta dónde eres capaz con tal de alejarme de ella.

-Albert entiéndelo ella no es una mujer para ti, y quisiera que todo fuera una mentira pero lamentablemente todo lo que te digo es verdad, aunque si hicieras algo para preguntarle claro que se negara no le conviene que tu sepas todo el plan que fraguamos, sabiendo todo esto sé que jamás te casaras con ella y la dejaras libre si haces esto, te prometo que desaparecemos los dos de tu vida para siempre y nunca más tendrás noticias nuestras.

-Mira Terry te agradezco mucho tu repentina preocupación en mí, pero hay algo que te puedo asegurar que Candy White será mi esposa así sea que tenga que llevarme al mundo por delante y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo eso te lo aseguro.

Y se fue dejando a Terry muy frustrado porque aunque hizo hasta lo imposible por separarlos Albert estaba empeñado en casarse con Candy a como diera lugar, lo que él no sospechaba es que en Albert había nacido un deseo de venganza y un resentimiento hacia Candy que se iba alimentando al pasar las horas por la sarta de mentiras que él le había contado, y que en su mente solo se conjeturaba el modo de hacerla pagar por todo el mal que le había hecho a su padre y ahora a su familia jamás la perdonaría por haberlo engañado y hacerle creer que era una muchacha decente. Su venganza comenzaría justo en el momento en que se casara con ella y ella ni iba a sospechar que era lo que le esperaba su tía tuvo razón todo el tiempo Candy era solo una oportunista.

Sin sospechar nada de todo lo ocurrido entre Albert y Terry Candy seguía llevando su vida sin contratiempos incluso ni las indirectas de la tía Elroy, la habían molestado para nada y para colmo Albert estaba tan desesperado por casarse que tuvo que invitar a su mejor amiga Annie Briter a pasar unos días en la mansión para que la ayudara con los preparativos de la boda, aunque su prometido le había especificado que sería una boda sencilla entre familiares y amigos ella quería que todo saliera de maravillas, por algo una no se casa una sola vez en la vida, y no había nadie más perfecta que Annie pues se hicieron amigas cuando estaban en la universidad ella estudiaba enfermería y Annie estudiaba diseño de interiores era muy buena en eso, solo le preocupaba su amistad con Terry este se comportaba esquivo con ella y las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabra lo notaba preocupado, como si algo le ocultara, ella atribuyo al hecho de que estaba molesto por su casamiento con Albert.

Le anunciaron que su amiga la estaba esperando en el recibidor y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Annie que felicidad, ¡que gusto volver a verte! Te extrañe tanto se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Candy pero mira que linda estas y esta hermosa tu casa, ahh espera te presento a mi novio se llama Archivaldo pero puedes decirle Archie.

-Hola Archie. Saludo dándole un abrazo también.

-Hola Candy - ya veo porque Annie no me dijo que eras tan hermosa ja ja..

-Archie por favor dijo Annie toda sonrojada y fingiendo molestarse.

-Es broma amor tus sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. Reía divertido la ver a Annie tan nerviosa.

En eso llamó a la nueva chica que contrato Albert para ayudar a Candy en todo lo que necesitará. Y allí apareció una muchacha muy joven de unos ojos negros y un cabello del mismo color, era muy hermosa, aunque vestía sencillo con ropa de ama de llaves eso no le quitaba sus atributos. No sabía porque pero desde que llego esa muchacha a ayudar a Margarita se sentía insegura había algo en ella que no le gustaba, tal vez era la forma en que miraba a su futuro esposo con cara de borrego a medio morir. Pero decidió quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza después de todo en unos días más ella se convertiría en su esposa y no había nadie que los pudiera separar.

-Yadira por favor ¿tiene lista las habitaciones para mis invitados?

-Si señora todo está listo como al patrón le gusta.

-Entonces haga el favor de acompañarlos -Annnie, y Archie pónganse cómodos y después de una hora nos vemos en la cena.

Fue a buscar a Albert al estudio y allí estaba todo guapo sentado en su escritorio.

-Hola mi amor ya llego Annie y vino con su novio Archie es un chico muy simpático y elegante si lo vieras, Yadira los acompaño a sus habitaciones, no quiero preocuparte pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

-Ven aquí y siéntate – y ella obedeció sentándose en su regazo y abrazándolo – No debes preocuparte ella es de mi entera confianza, trabajo para mi padre años atrás cuando yo todavía vivía aquí y antes de que me fuera a estudiar el colegio en Londres, en ese tiempo era casi una niña – pero si te disgusta hablare con ella.

-Claro que no tontito, ya se me pasara tal vez son los nervios de la boda es que tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño y desaparezcas.

-No te preocupes princesa verás que nuestra boda es algo que nunca vas a poder olvidar, y la beso en los labios….

CONTINUARÁ….

Un capítulo más cuál será el plan que tiene Albert en su mente. Podrá el amor triunfar contra las mentiras, envidias, y la ambición no se olviden de seguirme... escribir a

taro_bazam


	6. Chapter 6

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 6**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Con ayuda de Doroty Candy se arregló para la cena su elección fue un vestido sencillo color turquesa y un juego de aretes largos y collar que combinaban muy bien unos zapatos color plata y no sabe como pero Doroty había recogido su cabello muy alto solo dejando dos rizos rebeldes a cada lado de su cara. Aunque estaba un poco nerviosa de como resultaría aquella cena, y más por la tía desde hace semanas no habían tenido una cena toda la familia. Se armó de valor y se dirigió a las escaleras Albert la estaba esperando al final para ofrecerle su brazo,

-Candy que linda te ves hoy susurro a su odio-apurémonos un poco solo estábamos esperando por ti.

Sonrió y al llegar a la mesa ya estaban todos en sus asientos los hombres se pusieron de pie, como era la costumbre al llegar una dama a la mesa, la Tía Elroy estaba sentada en la punta asintiendo con la cabeza, Annie y Archie también se encontraban allí de lado izquierdo, Stear al frente de estos, Albert abrió la silla para ayudar a sentar a Candy y este se colocó en la otra punta quedando a lado de ella. Terry estaba invitado a la cena pero se disculpó por motivos de trabajo.

La tía tomo la palabra y expreso: Me alegro que este toda la familia y la Srta. Candy que a partir del sábado se convertirá en la Señora de esta casa al casarse con mi sobrino Williams, delante de toda la familia quería decirle que lamentaba la forma en nos conocimos, pero ahora que se casara formara parte de esta familia y todos tienen que guárdale respeto y consideración.

-Debes saber que Yadira llevará mi regalo de bodas para ti, lo dejará en tu cuarto después de la cena, es tu vestido de novia, no me lo agradezcas, pero como nunca te has casado imagino que no sabes de estas cosas, así que espero y lo luzcas como toda una dama.

Candy no se creyó ni media palabra de las dichas por la tía, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, que más podía hacer no quería entrar en otra pelea a muerte y si ella quería llevar la fiesta en paz no quería darle más preocupaciones a Albert, lo miro de lado y lo noto serio, no sabía porque pero cada vez que él se encontraba frente a la tía parecía otro, cambiaba su semblante y su actitud hacía ella, todo cambiara cuando nos casemos pensaba, viviremos felices juntos.

La cena transcurrió después en total silencio de vez en cuando Albert apretaba la mano de Candy y la acariciaba cuando pensaba que nadie los veía, aunque esto no pasaba desapercibido por Elroy quien decía muy bien Williams la tienes en tus manos, solo no vayas a ser tonto en enamorarte de esta manipuladora con carita de ángel.

Al retirarse todos Albert y Candy se fundieron en un apasionado beso, y se despidieron en la puerta de su habitación.

Se dio un baño y tocaron a su puerta era Annie quien venía a ponerse al tanto de todo.

-Candy le dijo abrazándola no sabes lo feliz que soy, de que por fin vayas a casarte te lo mereces amiga, aunque la Sra. Elroy es un tanto complicada, si vieras que me contaron que puso los ojos como plato cuando supo que era novia de Archie y que nos íbamos a quedar en la misma casa juntos y que colocaran nuestras habitaciones en polos opuestos ja ja que risa. Amiga la que no me da buena espina es esa Yadira si vieras como mira a tu novio con ganas de querer ser ella la señora.

-En verdad amiga, pensé que eran alucinaciones mías pero Doroty me conto que Margarita la conoce hace años, que ella trabajo en el tiempo que Albert era joven y según que el Señor Williams sospechaba que en ese tiempo Albert tenía una aventura con ella, y por eso es que decidió mandarla de vuelta con su madre, la verdad no entiendo porque Albert tuvo que contratarla otra vez me siento incomoda frente a ella, me mira con odio, amiga ¿Tú crees que Albert quiera seguir teniendo algo con ella? Porque la contrato de nuevo no lo entiendo.

-Cálmate Candy, esas dudas son normales por la tensión del matrimonio, además tu dijiste que el la contrato para que te sirviera exclusivamente a ti. Él te ama por algo se va a casar contigo. No veas fantasmas donde no los hay.

Después de charlar con Annie despejo todas sus dudas y se dispuso a dormir soñando con un futuro a lado de su amor.

La semana pasó volando para Candy entre arreglos y preparativos se llegó el gran día de la boda se vivía un ambiente de fiesta en la mansión, las personas iban de aquí para allá ultimando los últimos detalles, de flores de bocadillos de recepción, habían decidido casarse en el jardín de la casa porque este era hermoso y muy amplio, además que los invitados no pasaban de 50 los más allegados entre familiares y amigos.

Candy se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco de novia parecía una princesa, llevaba una tiara sobre su cabeza haciendo lucir muy bella, su maquillaje era muy sencillo pero no necesitaba más pues ella poseía una belleza natural.

Albert esperaba en el altar a Candy estaba muy nervioso, vestido con su traje negro de pingüino se veía tan elegante- Candy- pensaba si tan solo fueras diferente, tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado entre nosotros, te aprovechaste de mi padre, cuando lo que el necesitaba era solo un poco de comprensión y cariño, como puedo llegar a amarte si todo en ti es falso.

La música nupcial acallo sus pensamientos entraban las damitas regando flores por la alfombra roja, Annie hacía su entrada acompañada de Archie en un hermoso vestido amarillo que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas por arriba era totalmente strapell un poco sugerente para la época pero ella era muy liberal para su época y lo que más deseaba era vestirse cómoda y sexy para su amor. Mientras caminaban Archie le dijo ensayemos Annie para cuando nosotros decidamos dar el gran paso.

-Archie yo contigo ensayo lo que sea y como sea.. dijo en son de broma.

-Annie pero que picarona eres dijo todo rojo por la sugerencia.

Y justo detrás de ellos hacía su aparición Candy acompañada por petición de la tía del brazo de Stear, Albert no pudo evitar sentirse tan afortunado mientras caminaba hacia él, es que irradiaba tanta belleza, tanta perfección que parecía una princesa salida de un cuento. Su corazón se aceleraba a medida que acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Stear hizo un gesto de entrega hacía su tío, y le dijo al mismo tiempo- Cuídela tío se lleva una joya de mujer, y sé que tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Al tomarla de la mano sentía todo el calor que le transmitía Candy al contacto de su mano, y ella se volteó y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, en ese momento él se olvidó de todo de su deseo de venganza, de su honor, de su familia solo deseaba casarse con Candy y hacerla su esposa. La ceremonia fue pequeña pero elegante cuando llego la hora de pronunciar sus votos Albert la miro a los ojos y dijo Candy te tomo por esposa para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad en la tristeza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe y coloco el anillo como símbolo de la unión, seguidamente Candy le toco decir las mismas palabras y también coloco el anillo en el dedo de Albert el padre dijo las últimas palabras lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre puede besar a la novia.

Albert la beso delante de todos los invitados, mientras todos rompían en aplausos por la felicidad de los futuros esposos.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo todos bailaban, mientras los novios recorrían saludando a todos los invitados y tomándose fotos, llego la hora del primer baile como esposos Albert disfrutaba la cercanía de Candy la apretaba contra sí, queriendo desaparecer todas las dudas y fantasmas que sentía con respecto a su relación, la besaba en los labios mientras seguían al compás de la música, en eso llego Stear y los interrumpió Tío disculpe me permite una pieza con su bella esposa.

-Por supuesto sobrino, te la recomiendo cuídala.

Estaba muy divertida bailando con Stear, y después vino un primo de Albert y sinnúmero de jóvenes que deseaban bailar con la bella novia.

Albert de lejos la veía radiante mientras seguía saludando a los demás invitados. Cuando se percató de que Neil iba con intenciones de sacarla a bailar, no quería que Candy pasara un mal rato.

Ella estaba divertida bailando cuando Neil le pregunto Candy puedo bailar contigo, ella no quería ser grosera pero después de lo que paso entre ambos no deseaba estar cerca de él cuando justo llego al rescatarla Albert.

-Lo siento sobrino para otra ocasión será pues ya he pasado mucho tiempo alejado de mi esposa y se la llevo con él dejando al bombón amargo lleno de rabia.

Mientras saludaban se acercó Eliza hermana de Neil, tío me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza si plis..

Albert aunque no le gustaba nada la coquetería de Eliza tuvo que ir a bailar no era de buen gusto que un hombre rechazará la invitación de una dama.

Ella se pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo- Por favor Eliza contrólate no te das cuenta que es mi boda-.

-Tío no tienes que fingir conmigo ya la tía me conto todo lo del plan para quitarle el dinero a esa….

-Cállate no te permito que insultes a mi esposa y menos el día de nuestra boda.

-Disculpe tío pero mientras usted está aquí, ella se encuentra abrazada con el administrador quien sabe si son algo más que amigos.

Y los celos y la duda nuevamente lo invadieron su esposa se entraba en las afueras de la terraza abrazada a Terry.

-Discúlpame me tengo que ir y se fue alejando.

-Candy lo siento tanto, te he hecho mucho daño como me gustaría remediar lo que hice, si tú supieras no me volverías a hablarme en toda tu vida dijo todo arrepentido.

-Terry que cosas dices yo no tengo nada que disculparme contigo, tú has sido más que un amigo, como un hermano brindándome tu apoyo siempre.

-Candy de verdad de corazón espero que seas muy feliz fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-Jem jem escucharon a alguien interrumpir no quería ser imprudente, pero creo que Candy es mi esposa y es hora de marcharnos de luna de miel. Lanzando una mirada asesina a Terry.

-Por favor Albert necesito explicarte algunas cosas dijo apurado Terry.

-Lo siento ya está todo listo para partir, no están esperando además creo que la última vez tú y yo ya nos dijimos todo.

Abruptamente tomo a Candy de la mano y salieron rumbo al coche. Sin despedirse de nadie.

-Albert porque me tratas así que te pasa, no nos despedimos de ninguno de nuestros amigos.

-Aunque se te haya olvidado es nuestra luna de miel vamos rumbo a Chicago y Yadira ya nos está esperando con todo preparado.

-Pero porque ella dijo molesta no pudiste traer a Doroty que es más de mi confianza.

- Yadira es de mi entera confianza es una vieja amiga poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Ella no quiso discutir más fue en silencio todo el viaje, tratando de analizar porque Albert estaba tan molesto, ella sabía que tenía celos con Terry pero no a ese punto.

Cerro los ojos tratando de dormir para no pensar en nada más al cabo de un rato – Candy la despertó Albert- Llegamos a nuestra futura casa.

-Estaba tan cansada que pregunto a Yadira una vez adentro donde queda nuestra habitación.

-Yadira escucho decir a Albert lleve las cosas de la señora a la habitación que está al frente de la mía, y la sirvienta con una mirada de triunfo hizo lo que se le ordeno.

-Dime si escuche bien, una habitación para mí, gritaba Candy molesta por la situación, Se supone que estamos de luna de miel.

-Querida esposa a partir de este momento comenzará el infierno para ti, desearás nunca haberte casado conmigo..

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Qué papel juega la sirvienta en esta casa? ¿Candy podrá demostrar su inocencia? ¿Podrá Albert olvidar su estúpida sed de venganza y entregarse al amor. Disculpen por un capitulo tan extenso es que me emocione…

Gracias por sus comentarios a Faby, Laila, Mayra, Rosa, Guest, y Zafiro Azul…


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 7**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

-De verdad que ahora comprendo todo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón –Solo me has utilizado, has jugado con mis sentimientos, y te has aprovechado del amor que siento por ti, admítelo eres un cobarde sin corazón te odio. A punto de llorar.

-Un momento ahora eres mi esposa- dijo atrayéndola fuertemente hacia él y sin soltarla, ¡me debes respeto! -Además no te hagas la inocente que ya tu teatro se calló, y si es verdad solo me case contigo para recuperar mi fortuna y no descansare hasta verte pagar por todo el daño que le has hecho a mi padre y a mí.

-¡Suéltame!, yo no te debo nada, el respeto se gana no se exige, no tenías por qué hacer todo este show de la boda, si me lo hubieras pedido yo te hubiera devuelto toda la fortuna, no me interesa tu dinero es más mañana mismo me marcho de esta casa y te puedes quedar con todo, solamente quiero saber una cosa de ¿Qué me acusas? Cuáles son tus argumentos para ser solo parte de una estúpida venganza. Por lo menos me merezco eso.

-¡Ah no! Sin soltarla tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara. ¿Ni pienses que me vas a dejar eso nunca te lo voy permitir escúchame bien dijo mirándola a los ojos tu ahora eres mi esposa y no voy a dejar que pongas en entredicho mi apellido, con tu dudosa conducta, y sin más la beso con furia, Candy quiso resistirse pero él se había posesionado de sus labios, sentía como el la besaba con violencia, como tocaba su espalda con una dureza nunca antes vista en él, porque todo este tiempo que estuvo cortejándola se había comportado como todo un caballero muy dulce y siempre galante y atento.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño por la fuerza con que la besaba pero todo intento por soltarse de sus brazos era inútil ella era más pequeña y delgada. Después de unos minutos la soltó y sonreía con malicia, -dime si soy mejor que cualquiera de tus amantes…

En ese momento la rabia invadió todo su cuerpo, y sintió como su mano se estrellaba contra su rostro con una fuerza tal que Albert se llevó la mano en el mismo sitio donde ella un segundo antes le hubiera golpeado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volverme a poner una mano encima, jamás en la vida te voy a perdonar toda la humillación y la ofensa que has lanzado en mi contra, pero te aseguro que esto no se va a quedar así, llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias para descubrir de qué me acusas, y cuando lo haga demostraré mi inocencia y cuando llegue ese día desapareceré de tu vida para siempre, y no podrás detenerme, te odio Albert lamento haberme casado contigo… y salió corriendo hacia arriba ya no podía seguir un minuto delante de él.

Albert no hizo nada por detenerla, se maldecía una y otra vez por haberle dicho que se había casado por el dinero cuando en verdad desde el primer momento que la vio en el cementerio había nacido un sentimiento nunca antes conocido por él, se sirvió un vaso con whisky necesitaba algo para calmarse, volvió a sobarse el rostro justo donde ella lo había abofeteado, nunca se imaginó que Candy tuviera tanta fuerza, se lo tenía bien merecido por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo, pero estaba cegado por los celos, quería hacerla sentir solo un poco el dolor que crecía en él, Cómo Candy se preguntaba -porque tenías que jugar con mis sentimientos, al verte allí con tu amante abrazados, justo el día de nuestra boda, cuando minutos antes habías jurado ante Dios amarme y serme fiel, que clase de mujer sínica eres… No te entiendo la verdad, parecías tan consternada por todas las cosas que te dije, cómo si en verdad no supieras nada, a veces eres tan inocente, que en verdad pienso que no sabes nada de lo que te hablo… que todo esto solo es un terrible mal entendido, mejor voy a dormir me espera una noche muy larga…

Eran las cinco de la mañana Candy se estaba dando un baño, no había dormido toda la noche analizando la situación en la que se encontraba, casada con un hombre que la engaño, le había mentido haciendo creer que su amor hacia ella era sincero. Al salir del baño, se miró al espejo y pudo comprobar cómo se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos y unas ojeras que asomaban por debajo de sus ojos, se puso un poco de maquillaje no quería demostrarle a Albert que había estado llorando sin cesar, desde que descubrió la triste realidad, tengo que despejar mi mente se dijo voy a dar un paseo a caballo.

Salió silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, al salir de su cuarto, pensaba que la habitación de Albert se encontraba justo frente a la de ella, ojala que tu conciencia te haya dejado dormir murmuro para sí.

Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua allí también estaba Margarita preparando todo para el desayuno..

-Sra. Andrew no se hubiera molestado ud está en su luna de miel si me lo hubiera pedido enviaba a Yadira a su habitación con el agua.

-No te preocupes puedes llamarme Candy, con confianza, puede hacer el favor de enviar a Yadira a mi habitación tengo una orden para ella. Ah y otro favor Margarita si ve al Sr. Andrew no le diga que me vio, es que no quise despertarlo tan temprano haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Volvió a su habitación, para ponerse ropa adecuada para cabalgar. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse tocaron a la puerta y era Yadira.

-Sra. Dijo entre dientes ud me mando a llamar.

-Sí Yadira por favor dile a uno de los peones que ensille un caballo voy a dar un paseo..

-Creo que no se va a poder yo aquí no más estoy para cumplir órdenes del señor Albert, él fue el que me contrato no usted. Además ni su mujer es porque no duermen ni en la misma habitación.

-Mira Yadira aquí te guste o no yo soy la señora de la casa dijo muy molesta, si más no recuerdo ayer me case con el Señor de la casa y este anillo que tú ves en el dedo, me hace a mí también dueña de todo, y si yo te doy una orden la tienes que cumplir, porque si no lo haces no más es que mueva mira un dedito para hacerte votar por mi esposo, porque él esta tan loquito por mí que mira no duraría ni un segundo en hacer lo que le pida. Además aquí se te paga para que te encargues de todo no para andar en chismes baratos, y pobre de ti donde me entere que andas mencionando a todos los problemas entre el señor y yo.

-Mire señora yo a usted no tengo porque obedecerle en nada.

¡Te equivocas Yadira!, se escuchó una voz muy seria, y las dos mujeres voltearon al darse cuenta que era Albert quien al parecer había entrado a la habitación porque estaba la puerta abierta.

-Aquí mi esposa Candy es la dueña de la casa al igual que yo, dijo acercándose a ella, y abrazándola por los costados, cuando ella da una orden esta se cumple a la brevedad posible, porque es como si la estuviera dando yo, además el propósito de traerte a esta casa fue para que la ayudaras en todo lo que te pida…quedo claro, así que en este mismo momento ve a decirle a Peter que ensille dos caballos porque también acompañare a mi esposa en su paseo.

Toda avergonzada por la situación la empleada no le quedó más que decir- Si señor enseguida disculpe…

Candy que hasta entonces se había quedado callada no puedo evitar preguntarse qué tanto había escuchado Albert de lo que ella le estaba diciendo a Yadira, todo lo dijo porque esta chica ya la traía entre cejas y ojos, desde que llego a la casa se sentía incomoda, con ella cerca. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pensar que Albert se vaya a creer la gran cosa por sus palabras y soltándose de su abrazo le dijo..

-En primer lugar no necesitaba que me defendieras lo sé hacer muy bien sola, y en segundo lugar quien te invito a cabalgar conmigo yo quería estar sola solaaa te quedo claro.

Albert se iba aproximando otra vez hacía ella y veía como Candy retrocedía con cada paso que él daba. Se reía por dentro parecía una fierecilla asustada atrapada por un depredador.. Y es que desde que entro a su cuarto y escucho cada una de las palabras que le decía a Yadira, se sentía feliz, porque Candy lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que era su esposa, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella estaba feliz de haberse casado con él.

Candy estaba confusa por el comportamiento de Albert, en la noche la humillo, le dijo que no la quería, y ahora en la mañana, se veía tan feliz, tan peligrosamente acercándose a ella, que su instinto le suplicaba que se alejará lo más pronto posible, cuando oh oh se había topado con la puerta a sus espaldas eso quería decir que no tenía más espacio para escapar.

-Porque huyes de mí Candy.. Pregunto en un tono seductor y a escasos centímetros de ella, podía sentir el aliento de Candy en su rostro y la respiración agitada de ella, por su cercanía, disfrutaba mucho ver el efecto que su presencia causaba en su mujer. Recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada y ella se estremeció por tal insinuación.

-Si Candy ya pude ver lo bien que te defiendes… y será un placer acompañarte en tu paseo a caballo- no puedo permitir que mi esposa ande sola por allí..

En ese momento llegaba Yadira avisándoles que los caballos estaban listos.

Al fin Candy pudo soltar el respiro que estaba evitando, una cosa era enfrentarse a Albert en el campo de batalla, podía defenderse muy bien tratando de ser fuerte, pero ese cambio de actitud, todo seductor era algo que ella no sabía cómo resistir, porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos no había dejado de quererlo ni un poquito sus sentimientos seguían intacto como el primer día.

Pero tampoco iba a permitir que Albert la tratara como basura si pensaba que podía seguir jugando con sus sentimientos estaba muy equivocado. Y con esa actitud caminaba al frente de él decidida a no dejarse manipular.

Ella iba cabalgando despacio disfrutando el paisaje, Albert iba un poco más atrás disfrutando el perfil de Candy se veía tan hermosa con sus rizos al viento y su mirada fija en el paisaje. Que le dio su espacio por un rato.

Hasta que apresuro el trote y llego justo a su lado, y con una sonrisa le dijo Candy apuesto a que te gano a llegar a ese árbol. Y emprendió la carrera.

¡Ah eso no se vale dijo molesta y también corrió con todas sus fuerzas.. Aunque trato de alcanzarlo este ya le llevaba ventajas y lo vio llegar primero al árbol marcado.

Se bajaron de los caballos y Albert la ayudo a desmontar del caballo. –He ganado la carrera y ya se cual será mi regalo. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que yo sepa Albert no hice ninguna apuesta contigo…

No importa vamos dijo tomándola de la mano y la llevo junto al lago. Este es uno de mis sitios favoritos vamos a darnos un chapuzón con la carrera y el paseo me ha dado mucho calor y al instante se quitaba los pantalones quedando en interior y sumergiéndose en el agua.

Candy miraba horrorizada como Albert, se lanzaba desnudo al lago, ella jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo y el cuerpo de su esposo era tan atlético, tan musculoso con unos cuadritos marcados en su abdomen todo en él era perfecto.

-Vamos Candy anímate esta deliciosa el agua.

-Ah no ni lo pienses, yo no voy a meterme allí, y desnudarme frente a ti. Y se ruborizo por la situación

-ja ja acaso no eres mi esposa, aunque no estemos compartiendo la habitación no quiere decir que tengas que tenerme miedo, o tal vez quieres que te vaya a meter yo al agua.

-Nooo te atrevas, dijo toda asustada al imaginarse a Albert salir todo mojado con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo y las mejillas se le encendieron más, cuando vio que él tuvo intenciones de salir. Dijo – Nooo te muevas, date la vuelta no quiero que me veas en ropa interior.

Tan obedientemente Albert se volteó, le gustaba mucho que ella fuera tan inocente, aunque no entendía cómo era posible eso si Terry le dijo muy claro que ellos eran amantes decidió quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y disfrutar el momento no quería pensar en otra cosa que en lo bien que lo estaba pasando con su esposa, y aunque la razón le decía que ella estaba jugando con él, su corazón no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca.

Candy en ropa interior se fue metiendo poco a poco en el agua, aunque estaba fría a lo que se sumergió la encontró deliciosa, y quedo a pocos metros de Albert.

-Esta deliciosa el agua decía feliz Candy, jamás en su vida se había bañado así y más con la compañía de Albert es que cuando estaba a su lado nada podía ser mejor, y desde esa mañana él estaba tan relajado, muy feliz a su lado como no lo había visto desde que se casaron aunque ella todavía no lograba entender la actitud de Albert con ella, no sabía porque la trataba con desprecio como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, algunas veces le había dicho que ella no estaba interesada en el dinero y si esa no era la razón entonces cuál, no lo sabía pero tarde o temprano tenía que averiguarlo o se dejaba de llamar Candy White, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual su esposo no la podía amar.

Albert se volvió a hundir en el agua sin decir nada y ella se asustó mucho no lo veía por ningún lado- Allberrrt donde estás no me asuste por favor decía Candy pero él no aparecía por ningún lado cuando de repente salió por detrás de ella así que te gusta el agua y también te gusto yo..

-Eres un tonto dijo molesta como te atreves a asustarme así pensé que te había pasado algo dijo golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho.

-El la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no deberías preocuparte por mí soy un experto nadador, ahora lo que tengo en mente es todo menos nadar contigo. Y la acerco más para que sintiera la necesidad que se acrecentaba debajo de su ropa interior.

-Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo con ese simple contacto, no entendía cómo Albert con un simple movimiento la podía hacer perder la conciencia y olvidarse lo molesta que estaba desde que se casaron.

Con sus dedos torpemente empezó a tocar su pecho lo había deseado desde el mismo momento en que lo vio introducirse en el agua, era tan fuerte.

Albert la beso con pasión, con locura no entendía como Candy lo podía llevar al infierno y al cielo en un segundo es que todo en ella le gritaba que por fin la hiciera suya que la hiciera su esposa, empezó a recorrer su piel con su manos, por la espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos y la apretó más contra sí, sintió como Candy dejaba escapar un gemido de placer, y esto lo enloqueció más con su otra mano empezó a tocar sus senos eran tan duros al contacto de su mano, tan hermosos que se podían apreciar a través del transparente sostén, deseo tenerla desnuda para hacerle el amor toda la vida.

Detuvo el beso para llevarla de la mano a la orilla del río, coloco su camisa en el suelo y la acostó a la orilla otra vez inicio el ritual de besos que los estaban llevando al borde de la locura, -Eres tan bella dijo apartándose para recorrer con su mirada y sus manos todo su cuerpo, eres perfecta para mí, tan delgada y pequeña que me enloqueces y me haces perder la razón.

Candy no articulaba palabra es que eran tantas sensaciones nuevas para ella que solo podía gemir por las caricias que él le proporcionaba rogaba en su interior que no se detuviera y que la siguiera llevando con sus caricias al cielo.

Albert ya se encontraba totalmente encima de Candy la seguí besando y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, no quería que ese momento se detuviera, como pudo le quito la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y al fin quedaron libres las dos cosas más hermosas que él había visto en su vida con una mano los toco y vio el placer que eso le provocaba a Candy y bajo hasta llegar a probarlos con su boca sabían tan dulces y deliciosos ella se estremecía y se movía muy sensualmente sobándose más a su cuerpo Albert la volvió a besar en la boca y ya no soportaba más la quería para él en ese instante.

-Albert quiero ser tuya dijo decidida Candy.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Albert que recapacito de todo lo que estaba sucediendo no podía hacerla suya allí en ese lugar, en esas circunstancias, no podía hacerle eso a pesar de todo lo que debía odiarla. A su mente vinieron las palabras de Terry y se imaginó a Candy entregándose con la misma pasión que hace unos minutos a él y no podía soportar eso.

Levantándose de pronto dijo abruptamente -Candy debemos partir está oscureciendo, y no quiero que nos perdamos.

Candy se volvió a sentir tan humillada estuvo a punto de entregarse a él, se lo había hecho saber y la había rechazado sin ninguna contemplación, no iba a volver a ser tan débil se dijo para sí misma.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que Albert terminara de colocarse la ropa ella subió a su caballo y emprendió la carrera hasta la casa. Corría tanto como las fuerzas del caballo la llevaban quería olvidarse de todo como había sido tan tonta para caer en los encantos de ese sínico y manipulador. Al llegar subió a su cuarto y se dio un baño estregándose con una esponja todos los lugares donde Albert la había besado antes, quería borrar de su cuerpo todas sus caricias, pero era imposible borrarlas de su mente y corazón.

Aunque corrió para alcanzarla no lo logró, sabía que otra vez había herido a Candy, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar, aunque nunca en su vida había sentido celos y posesión por una mujer desde que conoció a Candy vivía constantemente ese sentimiento, no quería que ningún hombre se fijará en ella la idea lo volvía loco y después de haber experimentado tocar todo su cuerpo, pensó que ya nunca podría volver a querer tocar a otra mujer.

La dejó sola para que se tranquilizará a las 7 de la noche Albert esperaba a Candy para la cena pero esta no había bajado desde el paseo a caballo. La mando a llamar con Yadira.

-Señor Andrew dijo toda sexy Yadira y con una sonrisa de satisfacción- La señora Candy dice que no la espere a cenar que no tiene hambre y que ya se presta para dormir.

-Retírate por favor iré a buscarla personalmente.

No iba a permitir que Candy se quedara sin cenar, sabía que estaba molesta pero como explicarle la confusión que tenía entre su conciencia y la razón. Toco a su puerta suavemente pero no abría. Y volvió a tocar con más fuerza.

-Candy molesta pensando que era Yadira ya se disponía a meterse en la cama, no vestía nada más que una sexy bata de cama una de los tantas que le había dado Annie pensando en su luna de miel. Dichosa luna de miel murmuraba… Yadira dijo molesta ya te dije que le digas al señor que no voy a bajar a comer mientras abría la puerta.

-El señor Williams quiere que se lo digas personalmente la razón por la cual no quieres verlo…

-A qué has venido Albert quiero estar sola, ya te dije no quiero ver a nadie. El solo estaba con los ojos muy deslumbrados por la imagen que prodigaba Candy casi desnuda.

-Candy que hermosa te ves.. Dijo un poco perturbado.

-¡Me alegro que te guste!- grito – pero ahora es demasiado tarde no quisiste tomar lo que te ofrecía en su momento ahora la oferta ha caducado mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Albert tampoco quiso cenar, a pesar de todo no quería seguir enojado con ella y a la mañana siguiente buscaría la forma de que lo perdone.

Mientras tanto Yadira que había espiado todo estaba muy contenta ella sabía que ellos no tenían intimidad y eso le daba una esperanza. Aduciendo que llevaba algo para que cene su patrón toco la puerta de su cuarto.

-Que deseas Yadira. Dijo un poco molesto por la interrupción ya que estaba sin camisa dispuesto a dormir.

-Disculpe vine a traerle algo para comer como vi que no comió nada después se va a enfermar.

-Déjalo sobre la mesa. Dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

Se acercó rápidamente aprovechando que él se había acostado sobre la cama pensando que ella se había retirado. –Señor Williams dijo subiéndose encima de él yo puedo ofrecerle todo lo que su esposa no pude, podemos recordar viejos tiempos.

En ese momento Candy que como era muy comelona ya su estómago le estaba pidiendo algo de comer se disponía ir sin zapatos para no despertar a nadie, iba a la cocina en busca de un poco de leche, cuando salió de su habitación vi que la puerta de Albert estaba totalmente abierta y se acercó a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Albert furioso dijo molesto ¿Qué te pasa Yadira yo jamás tendría algo contigo lo nuestro fue pasado? Y al separarla de encima suyo comprobó horrorizado que Candy estaba en la puerta de su cuarto….

CONTINUARÁ….

Otro capítulo más de la heredera Albert se encuentra en el terrible dilema entre lo que siente por Candy y la venganza que se juró a si mismo hacerla pagar.

Qué pasara con Candy al ver a Albert en tan terrible situación con la sirvienta muchos saludos y gracias a ..

Gracias por sus comentarios a Gatita21, Mayra, Lita0411, Flor, María1972, sayuri1707, Gatita Andrew, Laila, Zafiro azul cielo,


	8. Chapter 8

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 8**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos su esposo con la sirvienta, ese sinvergüenza no tenía respeto ni por la propia casa que compartían, sintió una mezcla de ira y decepción, al sentirse descubiertos Albert había tirado de un solo a Yadira al piso.

-Te recuerdo querido esposo que para eso están los moteles donde puedes llevar a todas las mujeres de dudosa procedencia…. Lo dijo tan despacio y calmada que hasta ella mismo se sorprendió y con toda la dignidad que pudo se dirigió a su cuarto que quedaba en frente de este y cerró las puertas haciendo un ruido tal que retumbo en toda la casa.

Albert estaba tan molesto…¿Por qué tenías que venir a mi cuarto Yadira?, tu aquí solo estas para servirle a mi esposa y a mí y el hecho de que te pedí que regresarás a la casa fue porque tu mamá hablo conmigo unos días antes, al parecer te habías quedado sin trabajo y por eso decidí ayudarte.

-Entiéndelo yo jamás volvería a tener nada contigo, eso fue cosa de juventud, una aventura sin importancia, yo estoy enamorado de mi esposa, y el hecho de que tenga algunos inconvenientes con ella no cambia en nada mi amor por Candy. -y pobre de ti donde me hayas ocasionado un problema mayor y ella quisiera irse de esta casa por tu culpa, no te lo perdonaré y salió a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Candy.

-Candy tocaba desesperado abre la puerta necesito explicarte las cosas.

-¡No quiero, escuchar nada que venga de ti!, lárgate de mi cuarto, eres lo peor que me ha podido pasar en la vida dijo a punto de las lágrimas.

-Pero déjame entrar, todo esto se puede aclarar todo es un malentendido. Abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que casi se cae al suelo porque estaba prendido de la misma.

-No me importa nada de lo que hagas con tu vida, si gustas acuéstate con todas las mujeres del mundo, no me va a doler nada, pero eso si te advierto. Mi casa la respetas, porque aquí yo también soy la dueña y no voy a permitir que la conviertas en un vulgar prostíbulo.

Trato de acercarse diciendo -Candy por favor escúchame ella solo vino a traerme la cena, Yadira no me importa nada.

¿Y porque tendría que creerte, porque yo sí tendría que creer en tus palabras, cuando desde que nos casamos no has hecho más que humillarme, y culparme de cosas que ni yo misma sé, -a ver dime que es lo que tanto me acusas a mí… -No será que tienes tu conciencia tan sucia, porque te casaste conmigo por tu maldito dinero, porque tenías que jugar conmigo. Ya no soporto más estar cerca de ti, me marcho en este instante y que te quede claro que tendrás noticias mías y de mi abogado para el divorcio.

-No Candy dijo arrebatándole la ropa que estaba arreglando, -Tú a mí no me dejarás nunca eso te lo puedo asegurar, así sea que tenga que encerrarte en esta casa para que no me dejes. Y ni pienses que te daré el divorcio porque primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de verte con otro hombre.

-Tú eres mía, eres mi esposa y cuando ella trato de alejarse de él la abrazo por la espalda –con tanta necesidad que Candy no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, no lo podía entender a veces sentía que la amaba de verdad sus besos y sus palabras se lo decían y otras veces era tan cruel.

-Eso es algo que no podrás evitar Albert el día que decida irme ni tú me podrás detener…

-Candy por lo que más quieras no me dejes así, lo nuestro no puede acabar es más grande de lo que podemos pensar. Si te vas moriría lentamente mi corazón se iría contigo lo dijo mientras la seguía abrazando por la espalda, y aspiraba su cabello, olía a perfumes a rosas a lirios, no le importaba mostrarse vulnerable ante Candy, prefería eso que ella se burlara de él de sus sentimientos, que se llevara toda la fortuna, pero el hecho de que ella pudiera abandonarlo no lo podía soportar. Le dio la vuelta para perderse en esos hermosos ojos que lo tenían hipnotizado. Quien diría -él que siempre había sido tan libre, tan aventurero que se caracterizaba por nunca entregar el corazón, estaba preso y cautivo en esas hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban con asombro.

- Y sin reparos Candy le pregunto –Albert pero que es lo que te impide amarme, cual es la razón para que no puedas entregarte a este sentimiento.

-El no dijo nada solo la abrazo con más fuerza, quería perderse entre el olor de sus cabellos. La necesidad de estar cerca de ella era todo para él, sentirla suya, solo escuchando lo que le dictaba el corazón.

-Estoy tan confundido Candy murmuro a su oído, es que tu no me dejas pensar con claridad, sé que a veces me comporto como un loco. Pero créeme que desde que te conocí he perdido la razón, ya no encuentro lo que esta correcto y lo que no. Solo de una cosa estoy seguro que a pesar de todo estaría dispuesto a perdonarte todo si supiera que me amas solo a mí, que tus palabras y tus besos son sinceros. Mi corazón está en tus manos me desespero y no tengo valor para alejarte de mí.

-Albert pero que tendrías que perdonarme, cuál es la cosa tan grave que he hecho. ¡Dímelo por favor!

No pudo continuar hablando pues él ya se había apoderado de sus labios, con tanta necesidad como el abrazo que le había dado minutos antes, a pesar de todo no pudo evitar responderle de la misma forma, es que se estaba volviendo adicta a sus besos, cada vez deseaba más, entre besos y besos la fue acostando en la cama y se acostó encima de ella, la besaba una y otra vez ya no le importaba ni respirar pues no quería despegarse ni un momento de él. Candy se olvidó de todo del sufrimiento, de las injurias por parte de él, del encuentro con Yadira, solo disfrutaba de sus caricias, cuando se calmaron los besos Albert se quedó junto a ella no la quería soltar y allí la abrazo ella se colocó a su lado y él se deleitaba con el olor de su piel y de sus cabellos, no quería dormirse, quería seguir observándola mientras dormía, podría contemplarla toda la noche, pero todas las emociones juntas y el cansancio al fin los venció y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, sentía el inconfundible aroma a madera y pino que la volvía loca, ella estaba abrazada encima de su pecho Candy lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos al hacerlo descubrió unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo mirándola, -al fin despertaste dormilona dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso rápido en los labios la tomó de la mano vamos a cambiarnos para desayunar muero del hambre…

Una media hora después se encontraban devorando todo lo que tenían al frente, Candy aunque feliz por los últimos acontecimientos, no podía dejar de pensar que todavía había algo, que Albert no le quería decir y que mientras no lo supiera no iban a poder ser feliz.

Albert también estaba con los mismo sentimientos, aunque la amaba un montón, las palabras de Terry taladraban en su cabeza, pensando que Candy en cualquier momento se escaparía con él. Ella aunque se lo había preguntado varias veces no podía confesarle todo lo que sabía tenía sus razones, la primera que Terry le dijo que Candy lo iba a negar todo y cómo descubrir quien mentía y quien no, y otra de las razones era por respeto a ella aunque la había ofendido mucho no dejaba de ser su esposa y no quería que nadie se enterara del pasado de Candy. Mientras terminaban de desayunar Yadira se apareció anunciando que el Sr. George necesitaba verlo.

-Disculpa Williams pero tengo noticias de Lakewood, tu tía Elroy está enferma y vine a avisarte lo más pronto posible, aunque ya la vio el médico creí conveniente avisarte por si deseas ir a visitarla.

Albert miro a Candy pues sabía que desde que la conoció la tía no había tenido más que insultos para ella pero ella con una mirada cómplice le dijo apretando su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Por supuesto que iremos George gracias, ni más faltaba nosotros somos su familia y debemos estar allí para ayudarla en todo, además con mis habilidades deseo cuidarla yo personalmente mientras se recupera.

-Gracias Candy dijo Albert todo conmovido se notaba que Candy no guardaba rencor, a nadie a pesar de todas las ofensas que le habían hecho…

George conducía hacía la mansión y Candy y Albert iban sentados en la parte trasera del lujoso auto Candy iba muy nerviosa apretando y doblando un hermoso pañuelo bordado que llevaba en la mano, es que no se imaginaba ni con lo enferma que esta la tía Elroy, como la recibiría, ella trataría de cuidarla lo mejor posible era algo que se había prometido así misma para ganarse poco a poco el cariño de la anciana. Albert miro a Candy y pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba, tomo con cuidado su mano para tranquilizarla y ella le dedico una enorme sonrisa por el agradecimiento a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido se encontraban en una mutua tregua que ninguno de los dos quería romper el encanto para volver a pelearse. Albert sabía de antemano que su dichosa luna de miel habría acabado desde el momento que tuvieron que regresar a la mansión y es que ya habían pasado más de tres días desde que se casaron y era necesario que retornara a los negocios familiares, no podía dejar toda la responsabilidad a George.

Al llegar a Lakewood Candy miro con sorpresa que le habían destinado la misma habitación que Albert pues no era de esperarse otra cosa, si para todos los demás ellos estaban recién casados y en plena luna de miel, lo que nadie sospechaba es que no había nada de intimidad en la pareja de rubios.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Elroy ella dormía plácidamente el Dr. Justamente salía de allí y se encontró con la pareja de recién casados.

-Sr. Andrew, y Sra. Me alegro que estén aquí la Sra. Elroy ya se encuentra estable, aquí esta los medicamentos que debe tomar y le recomiendo que la cuiden mucho, a su edad los problemas, y preocupaciones la pueden afectar mucho.

-Candy se adelantó y dijo no se preocupe Dr. Smitt yo soy enfermera y me ocupare de cuidarla personalmente.

-Muchas gracias por todo Dr.

-De nada cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme

Albert se despido de Candy con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al despacho al ponerse al día de todas las obligaciones pendientes.

Candy se fue a cambiar de ropa y desde ese momento se quedó a cuidar de Elroy Andrew, cuando la anciana despertó al principio se sintió incomoda por la presencia de ella pensaba que estaría tramando aquella muchacha, desde que tomó conciencia la escuchaba hablar y hablar sin parar.. Porque será que habla tanto se preguntaba Elroy - decía que tía yo la cuidaré, que no se preocupe por nada, todos aquí la queremos y un sinnúmero de frases.

A partir de ese momento Candy no se despegó para nada, de esa habitación, le daba de comer sus medicamentos a tiempo como buena enfermera, incluso dormía allí, y uno de los motivos principales era que no quería ir a dormir a la habitación designada con Albert, es que la ponía tan nerviosa el solo hecho de pensar que estaría tan cerca de él, que se preguntaba si se podría controlar no terminaría diciéndole a Albert otra vez que la haga suya. No tenía que evitar a toda costa porque a pesar del amor que sentía por él estaba el orgullo herido de una mujer rechazada. Y aunque la tía ya le empezaba a hablar, no era muy comunicativa que digamos los únicos momentos de verdadero placer era cuando Albert aparecía por allí a saludar a su tía y ver como seguía, por suerte para todos cada día se recuperaba más. Y también disfrutaba mucho cuando su amiga Annie le venía a hacer compañía un rato, allí se distraía mientras la tía dormía y daban un paseo por el jardín, a pesar de toda la confianza que se tenían Candy nunca le conto lo de su relación con Albert los problemas que tenían, y de porque no habían consumado su matrimonio, lo que era todo un reto porque Annie no paraba de hacer preguntas una y otra vez a la pobre muchacha que se ponía de todos los colores con las insinuaciones que le decía..

-Y te gusto amiga. Dime Albert es tan apasionado como se ve.

-Annie por favor repetía Candy por milésima vez eso es entre él y yo, mejor cuéntame de ti y Archie,

-pues que te puedo decir amiga lo ammoooo decía con cara tonta pero es que es tan tímido y lento que estoy pensando que a este paso tendré mi primer hijo a los cincuenta año, ni siquiera me ha dado un beso en la boca, decía poniendo cara de preocupada- Es más estoy pensando seriamente en darle una ayudita ja jaj..

-ja ja Annie amiga todo a su tiempo, ya verás cómo después no te va a dejar ni respirar reían las dos divertidas

Albert entre las reuniones de negocio y los compromisos estaba desesperado pocas veces había visto a Candy, y es que ella se había empeñado en atender a la tía personalmente a pesar de que había cientos de personas que podrían atenderla muy bien. Será que está huyendo de mí se preguntaba con un sonrisa placentera, recordaba las escapadas que había tenido que hacer al cuarto de la tía solo para poder verla es que cada día la amaba más, a pesar de todo, su tonto y necio corazón se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Y aunque en su cabeza a veces venían cientos de ideas, para no quererla bastaba con solo mirarla una vez para caer en sus encantos, es que era tan dulce y sencilla, que quien no podría amarla.

Después de varios días la tía Elroy se sentía muy bien y a pesar de lo mucho que la odiaba a Candy no podía dejar de darle crédito ya que gracias a sus cuidados se había recuperado mucho antes de lo que dijo el médico. Y ya se encontraba de pie arreglándose un poco con ayuda de Candy.

-Candece te quería agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mí, dijo sinceramente la tía.

-No se preocupe tía dijo Candy, usted ahora es parte de mi familia también y a pesar de todo la quiero mucho.

Justo en ese momento llegaba Albert y encontró a su tía de pie y charlando con Candy.

-Mira Albert decía Candy feliz la tía ya está recuperada gracias a su buena voluntad y a la medicina.

-No gracias a ti, Candy dijo un Albert todo orgulloso es que eres la mejor enfermera del mundo acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla. Haciéndola poner de todos los colores.

Cuando la tía observo esa escena de afecto no dudo un segundo en que Albert se había enamorado de ella, en semanas pasadas tal vez hubiera puesto el grito al cielo, pero después de su enfermedad y en ver lo servicial que era la muchacha a pesar de lo horrible que había sido con ella desde que la conoció ella siempre se había portado bien con la anciana.

Fueron interrumpidos por Doroty que Sara Leagan se encontraba en la estancia esperando a la Sra. Elroy. La cual sin demora la fue a recibir.

-Candy, Candy decía mientras hacía lo que venía pensando hace días tomarla entre sus brazos, te debo tanto que gracias a ti mi tía este totalmente recuperada. Dándole vueltas por toda la habitación. Y ya es hora de que regresemos a nuestra casa.

-Albert bájame que pensaran si alguien entra a la habitación decía toda feliz.

-Y que nos debe importar lo que piensen tu eres mi esposa y podemos tener muestras de afecto donde queramos, Doroty otra vez interrumpió lo siento Sr. Andrew, su tía solicita su presencia y la de la Señora Candy.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la estancia.

-Williams Sara ha venido a hacernos la invitación de un baile de gala que dará en honor a Eliza por su cumpleaños el sábado por la noche y espera contar con la presencia de toda la familia.

-Tía recuerde que estamos recién casados y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutar del matrimonio, quería rechazar esa invitación a como dé lugar como odiaba esas fiestas ofrecidas por la familia Leagan, puros riquillos malcriados criticándose mutuamente.

-Por favor Williams dijo Sara toda asustada no me puedes hacer esto los periódicos ya aseguran que tu estarás presente.

Albert miro con resignación a Candy pues estaba decidido a pasar un tiempo con ella como se debía, ella con la mirada le dio que debía aceptar que no le diera otro disgusto a la tía.

-Estaré allí con mi esposa Sara no te preocupes.

El fin de semana había llegado ellos ya se encontraban en su casa y Candy se encontraba arreglándose para la dichosa fiesta, al mirar el vestido que tenía puesto no pudo dejar de asustarse le había pedido ayuda a Annie para ir de compras y le hizo comprar un vestido verde con algunas flores doradas, este tenía un pronunciado escote hacia sus senos, y se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo, había optado el cabello recogerlo con una hermosa cinta brillosa y por atrás todo suelto pues quería resaltar las ondas y lo hermoso de su cabellos rizado. Porque me deje convencer decía Candy de mala gana.. esto se me ve demasiado revelador ah no yo no voy así mejor me cambio.

En ese momento entraba Albert a la habitación y se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver lo hermosa que se encontraba Candy , se veía tan despampanante que dudo si quería que otros hombres la vieran con los ojos que él la estaba viendo.

Al fin Candy pudo darse cuenta que era el vestido perfecto pues su esposo se había quedado sin habla.

-Que hermosa estas Candy dijo acercándose y ofreciéndole la mano seré la envidia de todos en la fiesta.

-Albert por favor dijo Candy avergonzada.

Vamos pronto porque estoy pensando en hacerte de todo menos llevarte a la dichosa fiesta. Dijo a su oído al salir de la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Qué pasará en una fiesta organizada por la familia Leagan.?

¿Serán capaces de entregarse a la pasión y luchar por lo que sienten?

¿Podrá soportar Albert la culpa al descubrir que Candy nunca ha estado con ningún hombre no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios a Lita0411, Mayra Exitosa, rui4712, Gatita Andrew, Laila, sayuri1707, y a todos los demás..


	9. Chapter 9

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 9**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Candy miraba por la ventana envuelta en sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo podría soportar una fiesta donde estuvieran Eliza y Neil, eran unos completos demonios, sobre todo él, desde que se casó por suerte no había tenido otro encuentro con aquel hombre pero estaba seguro que no era de aquellos que se rendían fácilmente tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

La mansión estaba en todo su esplendor, los cientos de invitados llegaban en sus lujosos autos y limosinas, las Señoras de sociedad vestían sus mejores galas, y los caballeros, tan elegantemente vestidos, Albert ayudo a Candy a bajar del automóvil de la familia, mientras se encaminaban hacia el interior.

Eliza como siempre tan elegante en un vestido rojo, que resaltaba con su cabellera del mismo color, iba recibiendo uno por uno todos los invitados al percatarse de que llegaba Albert, se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola tío me alegra mucho que haya asistido, todas las mujeres esta noche están encantadas de poder contar con su presencia.

-Hola Eliza y no vas a saludar a mi esposa Candy, dijo muy serio.

-Ah disculpe tío –Candy como estas dijo entre dientes.

-Muy bien Eliza gracias por invitarnos.

Al fondo en el salón divisaron a la tía Elroy que estaba acompañada por Stear Y Terry.

-Si nos disculpa vamos a saludar a la tía y tomados de la mano se alejaron de Eliza.

Después de los saludos protocolarios Albert tomo a Candy de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista era una oportunidad perfecta para tenerla entre sus brazos, pues no había bailado desde el día de su matrimonio.

En ese momento el mundo desapareció para ambos, se dejaban llevar lentamente al ritmo de la música, se miraban profundamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Candy suavemente se apoyó en el pecho de Albert y se acercaron mucho más, era como si nada más existiera todos en la fiesta murmuraban que estaban enamorados y que hacían una hermosa pareja.

Unos ojos marrones observaba todo, -No te saldrás con la tuya Candy.

En el otro lado del salón Eliza echaba humo de la rabia, esa poca cosa acaparaba la atención de todos en la fiesta. –Esto no se queda así es mi fiesta es mía. A cada una de las chicas de la fiesta les hablaba de las maravilla de Albert que era un buen partido, muy guapo y sobre todo que no se había casado con amor, y que debían aprovechar.

Cuando Albert y Candy terminaron de bailar se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la tía, y en un descuido todas las mujeres solteras se acercaban a Albert intentando llamar su atención. La tía Elroy se asombró de ver tantas chicas asediando a su sobrino. -Debes guardar la compostura Candece, al ver la cara de preocupación de Candy, Albert es un hombre muy atractivo para las damiselas solteras y sobre todo por la fortuna de su padre recién heredada.

Terry noto lo triste que se había puesto Candy desde que Albert fue interceptado por un montón de señoritas, se imaginó que por culpa de su mentira ella no era feliz.

-Disculpe tía voy un momento al tocador.

Tuvo que irse muy rápido a lavarse la cara, ya no soportaba más ver a Albert rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas ofreciéndose como en oferta. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando la situación porque todo el tiempo sonreía. –Que tonta eres Candy se decía así misma, Albert es el típico mujeriego que no se conforma con una sola mujer, Sé nota que le gusto, pero amarme nunca me lo ha dicho, es más siempre me ha humillado desde que nos casamos.. Tengo que ser fuerte no voy a dejar que Albert Andrew vea que me afecta verlo con otras.

Al salir del tocador Terry la esperaba. -¿Candy te encuentras bien?

-Si no te preocupes por mí me encuentro bien intentando fingir una sonrisa.

-A mí no me puedes engañar Candy te conozco desde pequeño ¿Tú no eres feliz?

-Terry por favor este no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Candy dijo intentando detenerla necesito hablar contigo yo soy la causa de tu infelicidad, he sido un canalla que no merece tu perdón dijo muy arrepentido.

-Terry por favor hablaremos después no estoy de ánimo para escucharte en estos momentos además no quiero dar pie a especulaciones entre los invitados. Y se dirigió dónde estaba la tía.

Albert estaba asfixiado de todas esas mujeres, ya lo tenían harto, para no se descortés fingía una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Pero los ojos siempre seguían con la mirada a su Candy, por un momento la perdió de vista –¿Dónde estaría? Y tampoco veía por ningún lado a Terry la rabia invadió todo su cuerpo. Hasta que la vio regresar a los lados de su tía y Stear y Terry llegando detrás de ella. Como pudo se fue alejando del circulo de damiselas para ir directo hacía ella no la iba a dejar ni un momento más sola. No podía confiar en ella tal vez y estaba pensado huir con Terry pensó con tristeza.

No estaba muy lejos del grupo de damas cuando se acerca Sara Leagan y Eliza.

-Williams me alegro mucho que decidieras venir a festejar el cumpleaños de Eliza, eres la sensación de toda la fiesta.

-Ahora no Sara por favor debo ir en busca de mi esposa todo exasperado.

-Pero Williams es una descortesía que no bailes con la cumpleañera hazlo por Eliza para que no sea el hazme reír de la fiesta por lo menos una sola pieza. Suplicó

Y sin darse cuenta otra vez estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la pista. Una sola pieza se dijo así mismo y me iré de esta fastidiosa fiesta.

Aunque se había prometido no llorar Candy sintió como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos sin control- Porque vine a esta estúpida fiesta, solo para ver el hombre que amo enredarse con una y otra que descaro.

Y sin decir nada a nadie otra vez se alejó necesitaba aire, un poco de espacio para poder respirar, hasta que se pudiera controlar, quería irse lo más pronto posible de allí, pero sabía que esto no era posible porque vino acompañada de Albert y no podía regresar sola, todos en la fiesta se preguntarían de su desaparición.

Llego a una especie de mirador, un poco oscuro, el ambiente allí era muy agradable, casi no se escuchaba el murmullo de las personas ni la música estridente, cerro sus ojos para aclarar sus ideas no creía soportar más esta situación se sentía físicamente cansada de pelear y de luchar por un matrimonio que no tenía ningún futuro.

Unos ojos marrones que fumaba un cigarrillo se percató de su presencia ya que la había seguido con la mirada durante toda la fiesta aprovecho el momento preciso donde ella estaba tan distraída tan absorta en sus pensamientos y a se acercó a ella.

-Me recuerdas dijo con grosería –Esta vez no te me vas a escapar. No sabes lo loco que me tienes

Candy al escuchar esa voz quiso reaccionar pero ya era muy tarde el tapaba su boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra la atraía hacia ella.

-Estas tan sensual decía esa voz ronca mientras sin ningún reparo miraba con un deseo mal sano el escote de Candy y con la mano que tenía en la cintura la deslizo hasta el ruedo de su vestido intentando subir su mano por sus piernas.

Ella intentaba moverse, golpearlo pero todo intento era inútil, ya que al tomarla desprevenida la tenía a su merced, ella se maldecía en su mente por haberse alejado de la tía y de los chicos. Le provocaba asco imaginarse lo que Neil le haría, todo su cuerpo se reprimía por la repulsión que esos besos le estaban prodigando por su cuello.

Albert buscaba con la vista desesperado a Candy pero no la veía por ningún lado ¡Será que me ha abandonado? Pero no puede ser si Terry se encuentra bailando con una chica. Retiro con brusquedad a Eliza que lanzo su veneno antes de alejarse. –Si buscas a tu mujer la vi dirigirse hacia el balcón quien sabe para encontrarse con quien..

Con grandes zancadas Albert llego pero no la veía por ningún lado pero al acercarse más hacia un rincón oscuro vio a Neil besando a Candy por el cuello.

Y cual si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Neil fue jalado y empujado contra la pared por Albert. Mientras lo agarraba fuertemente del cuello.

-Qué es lo que te pasa imbécil ¿Cómo osas tocar a mi mujer y sin más le di un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-Sueltaaame trataba de hablar Neil, a punto de ahogarse por lo fuerte que lo estaba ahorcando Albert.

Candy cuando al fin pudo reaccionar y vio como Albert estaba moliendo a golpes a Neil, sintió mucho miedo de que lo fuera a matar.

-Albert por favor ya déjalo no vale la pena, por favor no lo vayas a matar haz lo por mí.-detente decía en llanto.

Pero Albert estaba cegado por la rabia, no entraba en razón y seguía golpeando a Neil, por su mente solo pasaba la rabia y el pensar que si hubiera llegado solo unos segundos después, ese canalla se hubiera aprovechado de Candy.

Sara Leagan que buscaba a su hijo llego justo a tiempo para evitar una tragedia.

-Williams gritaba desesperada ¿Qué le haces a mi muchacho? Me lo vas a matar.

Al mirar a Candy se dio cuenta lo alterada que estaba y al fin pudo entrar en razón, y recapacito que no valdría la pena ensuciarse las manos con esa basura y tirándolo al piso al fin lo soltó.

-Escúchame bien Neil, jamás te quiero ver cerca de mi esposa, porque la próxima vez no vivirás para contarlo.

-Williams – murmuraba Sara.

-Y tú Sara mantente alejada de mi familia, eres la única culpable de todo esto por malcriar a tus hijos.

Se alejó llevándose a Candy con él. -dejando a Neil todo golpeado, mientras su madre lo auxiliaba.

Candy era arrastrada por un furico Albert que se disculpaba con la tía asegurando que Candy no se sentía bien.

Dentro del auto Albert no decía nada, iba manejando como un loco mientras veía como apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Quería agradecerle por haberla salvado pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Al llegar a la casa salió corriendo con dirección a su habitación ya había tenido suficientes emociones por una noche para confrontarse con Albert.

En el momento en que cerraba su puerta Albert no lo permitió metiendo el pie para detenerla. Y abriéndola de un golpe.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-Yo a ti no te debo nada, en todo caso serías tú, el que tendría que explicarme tu comportamiento de esta noche, te has comportado como un vulgar soltero, enamorando a cuanta joven soltera se te ponía por el frente.

-no te vayas por la tangente, te vi Candy, toda la noche te seguí con la mirada, por un momento te desapareciste y ya te habías ido con tu amante.

-La verdad que estás loco, Albert has perdido la razón completamente, yo no tengo ningún amante.

-Niégalo en mi cara que tienes un amante, tu amante es Terry yo los vi.

-ja ja ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo, Terry mi amante empezó a reír sin parar por las estupideces que decía ese hombre. Él es mi amigo es más casi mi hermano la única familia que había tenido hasta ahora. Como puedes pensar tremendo disparate.

-Cómo te atreves a mentirme en mi cara Candy dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara, mírame a los ojos y dime que todo lo que te digo es mentira, claro que no podrías si todo en ti es falso.

-Lo miro tan decididamente directo a los ojos y concluyo no tengo porque demostraste nada allá tú si no me quieres creer, yo tengo mi conciencia limpia, y ten la bondad de retirarte de mi habitación estoy muy cansada y lo único que deseo en este momento es descansar.

-Candy, Candy dijo agarrándola fuertemente, no sé qué clase de embrujos le haces a los hombres que todos enloquecen por ti.

-La verdad no deseo continuar con esta plática. Pensó no quiero adentrarme en esos terrenos peligrosos.

-Cuál es tu secreto Candy, para tener a todos los hombres rendidos ante ti como esclavos, musitaba mientras besaba su cuello, Terry, Stear, Archie, hasta el mismo Neil que fue capaz de forzarte, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado, no me lo puedo imaginar, ni yo he podido salvarme de tus encantos, estoy hechizado por tu mirada.

-Suéltame Albert dijo desesperada acaso estas borracho, o qué.

-No querida esposa estoy más lúcido que nunca y hoy mismo voy a probar de tus encantos al tiempo que la tomaba por la nuca y la besaba en los labios.

-Candy trataba de empujarlo y golpearlo en el pecho no podía dejar que él se aprovechara de ella, no así no quería de ese modo, pero todo intento por alejarlo era inútil sin hacerle daño la seguía besando con determinación, con tanta dulzura que ella se le hacía casi imposible resistirse, al principio sus labios se cerraron con determinación pero cuando Albert fue disminuyendo su presión en su cintura y los labios ya dejaron de obedecerles se habían rendido ante las sutiles caricias a los que eran sometidos.

-Candy susurraba Albert por favor no te resistas, quiero que disfrutes esta noche como nunca antes en tu vida, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo, lo mucho que deseo hacerte mía.

-¡Albert! dijo Candy toda sorprendida por su sinceridad. Sentía que sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras nuevamente eran capturados por los otros labios y poco a poco abrió la boca para que el profundizara más esos besos, para que sus lenguas bailaran al ritmo del amor, sintió como esas manos grandes la empezaron a tocar por todo su cuerpo, subiendo desde sus glúteos hasta su espalda, y nuevamente bajaban.

Y sin darse cuenta sus prendas empezaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo primero fue el vestido que cayó al piso por sus pies, y luego con tanta rapidez su brasier también caía.

Albert se quedó deleitando mirando a Candy desnuda, es que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa, era tan blanca como la nieve, y al empezar a besar sus hombros desnudos sabía tan delicioso una mezcla de agua salada de mar, o algún exquisito vino, fue bajando sus besos hasta querer recorrerlo todo centímetro a centímetro, quería depositar en cada rincón de su cuerpo su huella, sintió como Candy temblaba por la forma en que él la estaba estimulando y nuevamente besando sus labios la llevo hasta la cama, donde muy suavemente la acostó y se colocó encima de ella. Estaba loco por esa mujer la deseaba tanto que le dolía el cuerpo y el corazón por el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse quería que esa noche durará lo más posible. Empezó a deslizar sus dedos desde sus senos hasta el ombligo, y después un poco más abajo hasta llegar a su vellosidad, se detuvo para mirar la expresión en los ojos de Candy era de miedo.

-Relájate mi amor te prometo que no te lastimare. Dijo en un susurro

Ella se recostó otra vez en la cama cerrando los ojos, él nuevamente empezó deslizando su dedo índice por su vellosidad hasta llegar a su interior suavemente empezó tocándola alrededor, Candy al principio se resistía cerrando un poco las piernas, pero a medida que sentía como el placer subía desde su entrepierna hasta arriba haciendo que sus senos se pusieron más duros y rígidos, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le ocasionaban esas caricias tan íntimas.

Albert se sintió completamente extasiado al comprobar que ella estaba lista para recibirlo dentro de ella volvió a tomar uno de sus senos entre sus manos y siguió con caricias alucinantes que a los dos los llevaba a la locura.

Sentía como Candy se retorcía de placer hasta que ya no aguanto más tenía que hacerla suya, no podía soportar ni un segundo más esa dolorosa tortura que sentía en su interior.

Con su lengua subió besándola hasta los senos y después la volvió a besar en la boca con todo el deseo que sentía por ella.

Albert se colocó encima de Candy cubriéndola con todo el cuerpo, para fundirse en un solo cuerpo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar más el momento. Y en murmullo le dijo suavemente.

-Candy no me prives el placer de tu mirada, quiero que me mires mientras te hago el amor y fundirme en tus ojos esmeraldas.

Albert vio con placer que Candy abría sus ojos, percibió el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, pero no supo porque, y en ese momento empezó a introducirse lentamente adentro de ella, con su miembro empezó a penetrar en el palpitante interior de su mujer topándose con una barrera que le impedía el paso por un momento sintió pánico al sentir que algo se desprendía dentro de ella al mirar el rostro de Candy grandes lagrimas resbalaban de su mejilla por el dolor, en ese momento se paralizó en seco al comprobar que había lastimado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde pues él se encontraba totalmente dentro de ella.

-Candy mi amor dijo besándola en su frente, lo siento tanto no quise lastimarte, yoo yo no sabía. Todo atormentado.

-Albert, yo también lo deseaba que me hicieras tuya.

Después de unos minutos en que con besos la consolaba y le pedía perdón, y mientras con sus manos le acariciaba su angelical rostro. Sintió que Candy pedía que continuara, su movimiento se lo decía, su cuerpo se pegaba tanto a él, que le producía tanta ansia, tanto dolor porque aún se encontraba dentro de ella.

Con lentos movimientos empezó a moverse suavemente, tan delicadamente pues tenía miedo de volver a lastimarla, su cuerpo se estremecía del placer que le derrochaba su mujer, ella poco a poco se olvidó del dolor y se entregaba a la pasión al igual que él, fue incrementando las embestidas, al ver como esos ojos verdes lo miraban con deseo con ganas de más, nunca ni en sus sueños más loco se imaginó que Candy fuera tan ardiente, ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura invitándolo a adentrarse más, sentía que quería llegar al último rincón de su ser llenarla completamente de todo el amor que sentía por ella, una y otra vez la penetraba, ella se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros le faltaba el aire y la respiración, la escucho respirar con dificultad al igual que él, y fue solo un susurro pero él tenía que decirle todo lo que la amaba.

-¡Te amo Candy! Con todo mi ser, siempre has sido tú solo tú, eres la mujer que siempre he esperado.

Nunca supo si ella lo escucho pero se sentía bien consigo mismo, por al fin haber admitido todo lo que abrigaba en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron al clímax de su deseo, Candy se apretaba y se frotaba más a su cuerpo y temblaba del deseo, y justamente allí el llego a la cima de su pasión, para finalizar al mismo tiempo, y la lleno completamente del fruto de su ser, no queriendo apartarse nunca más de su amada.

Allí se quedó por unos instantes, encima de ella derramando besos por todo su rostro, y completamente loco por Candy.

Rodó y la coloco a su lado para abrazarla, y con ese abrazo se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El sol de la mañana penetraba por la ventana, los parajillos entonaban su cantico matutino, Albert fue despertando y su corazón se hizo chiquito al ver a Candy con sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas, y una sonrisa, parecía un ángel bajado del cielo. Despacio y sin hacer ruido se levantó hacía la ventana quería aclarar sus ideas, todo este tiempo estuvo humillando y despreciando a Candy sin razón, y ella no había hecho otra cosa que decirle la verdad. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre soy, se preguntaba? Es que acaso los celos me tenían ciego, como no pude ver, que ella es tan inocente, tan honesta que nunca hubiera sido capaz de entregarse a otro hombre como su amante.

Y es que recordar la forma en que se habían entregado la noche anterior, sin reservas, sin limitaciones, hacía que su excitación fuera evidente, Candy Candy, como pude estar tan empecinado, en creerte culpable que no vi más allá que el vil testimonio de Terry era claro, que él lo había engañado sentía tanto deseo de ir en ese momento e ir a matarlo por todas las calumnias que lanzo en contra de su amada.

Pero sobre todo sentía rabia y decepción hacia su persona, como me deje llevar por una simple patraña debí averiguar, investigar, preguntarte antes de caer en provocación.

¿Ahora como podré mirarla a la cara, cómo decirle que le he ocasionado un dolor innecesario, como podré cargar con la culpa de todo lo que la he hecho sufrir desde que nos casamos. No podía decirle nada no quería que ella se molestará, tenía que guardarse para sí todas las dudas que tenía hasta la noche anterior, sabía que ella jamás lo perdonaría que hubiera desconfiado de ella a tal punto de creerla amante de otro hombre.

-Candy- suspiro -no me puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. Lamento mucho haber dudado de tu pureza, es que toda tu eres tan cándida, tan sincera que no he conocido mujer igual a ti.

Al abrir los ojos pensó que todo había sido un sueño, se ruborizo al recordar la noche tan mágica que había tenido, nunca se imaginó que amar fuera algo tan indescriptible que no tenía palabras para expresar todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Con sus manos buscaba a su esposo pero no estaba en la cama, desilusionada pensó que él se había aprovechado de ella, para luego dejarla sola.

Pero al mirar hacia la ventana lo vio parado junto a ella mirando al horizonte sin ver nada, perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos, parecía un hombre atormentado, no uno que hubiera disfrutado de una noche tan maravillosa.

El temor la invadió será que él no me ama lo suficiente y está arrepentido de lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Albert suspiro para sí, yo no me arrepentiría de esta noche aunque en este momento nunca más te volviera a ver me quedaría con el recuerdo de tus caricias.

Sintió un calor al sentir en su espalda que alguien lo miraba intensamente, y al darse la vuelta allí estaba Candy, con su cabello alborotado y enredado, sus labios hinchados de tantos besos que se dieron, y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Albert le pedirá cuentas a Terry por las difamaciones en contra de su esposa Candy?

¿Qué justificación le dará Albert a Candy por haberse comportado como un canalla?

¿Será que al fin después de la noche tan íntima que pasaron vivirán felices.

Gracias por sus comentarios a sayuri1707, Guest, Serena Candy Andrew, Key, Lucia Ardely, Zafiro Azul cielo, Gatita Andrew, Smilefan, Mushita,


	10. Chapter 10

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 10**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

La vio acercarse hasta él la sabana que la envolvía cayó al suelo estaba completamente desnuda, estaba muy nervioso al ver su escultural cuerpo a la luz del día no era nada en comparación con haberla visto por la noche pues la tenue oscuridad no lo dejaba apreciar su belleza natural. Quiso decir algo pero ella le callo los labios con su dedo coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y allí se reclinó como un niña pequeña buscando los brazos de su madre.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así solo supo que la abrazo con mucha fuerza, con tanta necesidad, con tanto anhelo, tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera solo un sueño y que en cualquier momento alguien le arrebataría aquella felicidad.

Cuando tomo su rostro entre sus manos unas lágrimas resbalaban por aquel, el corazón se le hizo tan pequeño se sintió tan frágil al imaginarse que él era el causante del dolor de su esposa.

-Candy mi vida no llores por favor que me partes el corazón. Ven vamos a sentarnos en la cama tenemos que conversar.

Al sentarla en el filo de la cama él se puso de rodillas delante de ella, cuando se fijó que en medio de sus piernas había una pequeña mancha de sangre ya seca, al voltearse a mirar hacia las sábanas blancas también estaba la huella latente de su virginidad.

-Soy un canalla Candy al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, como pude hacerte esto, mi amor te he hecho daño, tal vez solo pensé en mi placer sin saber el dolor y el sufrimiento que te cause. Por eso llorabas Candy y entenderé que no quieras que te vuelva a tocar, pues la verdad yo mismo no sé si me atrevería a volver a hacerte daño.

Ella tomo el rostro de Albert entre sus manos, y le dijo.

-Albert mírame bien mis lágrimas no son de tristeza o dolor, son de alegría, de que al fin te dieras cuenta que solo ha habido un hombre en mi vida y ese ha sido tú. No me imagino que hubiera sido de otra manera, ayer fue la noche más maravillosa que he vivido, y créeme que fuiste un hombre muy tierno y amoroso. No te martirices ya, pues yo también lo desee igual que tú, también quise que me hicieras tu mujer.

Albert se levantó y se acomodó encima de ella en la cama para besarla con pasión, con locura con todo el deseo, y es que se sentía como un náufrago en el desierto que bebe un poco de agua, al haberla poseído y saber que era su primer hombre, su primer amor, el corazón se le llenaba de orgullo, y el deseo no desaparecía al contrario al haber probado del fruto de su amor, cada vez la deseaba más, y sabía que nunca se cansaría de amarla la quería para él una y mil veces.

Después de besos abrazos y caricias que los llevaron al cielo, una vez más recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias, la tocaba en lugares que ni él sospechaba que podían excitarla y viendo el deseo y pasión en sus ojos verdes, nuevamente se introdujo dentro de su humedad, suavemente, para no volver a hacerle daño, sentía como su miembro iba introduciéndose y recorriendo toda la profundidad se su ser, hasta llegar al punto exacto donde se mecían en un movimiento rítmico, subía y bajaba, quería que ella sintiera todo el deseo que aquella mujer despertaba en su interior.

-Candy le susurraba al oído, quiero morir en tu veneno, amémonos hasta que nuestros cuerpos exploten de placer. Te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie. Este sentimiento es casi una obsesión.

Ella se aferraba lo buscaba lo besaba, lo aruñaba es que el placer era más fuerte que ellos susurraba su nombre, con total entrega.

Entre gritos de placer volvieron a amarse hasta que sus cuerpos dijeron basta, hasta que el goce de sus cuerpos los llevaron nuevamente al éxtasis.

Sudorosos y desnudos se quedaron abrazados no querían volver a separarse mientras el acariciaba los brazos de su mujer ella estaba apoyada en su pecho sin decir nada para que palabras, para que expresar lo que cada uno sentía si cuando se entregaban se lo decían todo sin necesidad de hablar.

Albert se rió mucho, porque el estómago de Candy rugía como un león.

-Vamos a darnos un baño y a comer algo no quiero que te enfermes no hemos probado bocado desde ayer.

-Qué pena Albert contigo dijo avergonzada, la verdad me muero del hambre si fueras comida te comería dijo riendo.

-ja ja pues tal vez me has confundido con comida pues casi que me comes a besos dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Que exagerado eres, golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho, además es otro el que no me ha dejado ni respirar.

-Es que lo eres todo para mí, te necesito como el aire que respiro, dijo abrazándola. Vámonos o no respondo si no llegas a tiempo para el desayuno. Y riendo se fueron a dar juntos un baño.

Mientras Margarita, les servía a los patrones noto que había algo en su mirada, que la hizo alegrarse al fin han solucionado sus problemas pensó, había tanta familiaridad, tanto amor entre los dos que se notaba en el aire.

Yadira estaba arreglando la habitación de Candy estaba muy molesta porque al ir a arreglar la recamara de su jefe se percató de que el cuarto y la cama estaban intacto, señal de que él no había pasado la noche allí.

Y al ir sacando las sábanas blancas, de la cama de Candy noto la mancha de sangre prueba de la virginidad de ella, y de que Albert la había hecho suya, y había pasado la noche haciendo el amor.

-Maldición murmuro ya la hizo su mujer, y la muy mojigata hasta virgen era, esto los va a unir más, se quejaba capaz ahora me pide que arregle una sola habitación para ambos. Pero no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados tiene que haber gato encerrado aquí para que el patrón estuviera tan molesto con ella, yo tengo que averiguarlo tengo que saber las razones por la que él no la quiera y cuando lo descubra hare lo posible para que se marche de esta casa.

Candy se encontraba ayudando a Margarita en la cocina estaba tan feliz, de su reconciliación que ella misma estaba ayudando para que la comida estuviera lista para cuando Albert terminará los asuntos pendientes que tenía en el despacho.

En medio de papeles se encontraba Albert aunque trataba de concentrarse su mente iba y venía pensando en una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Soy tan feliz no voy a dejar que nadie empañe mi felicidad. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Candy te amo tanto.

-Hola Williams disculpa que interrumpa tu concentración- y se rió un poco al ver que Albert estaba haciendo todo menos concentrarse en el trabajo -tu carta decía que querías hablar conmigo lo más pronto posible en que puedo ayudarte.

-Ah disculpa George y porque pones esa sonrisita.. Aunque se sonrojo al sentirse descubierto pensando en Candy.

-mmmm… no sé, será porque llevas como diez minutos mirando hacia la ventana y riendo como tonto.

-ja ja me pillaste, es que me conoces tan bien que no te puedo ocultar nada es en Candy en que estoy pensando, bueno pero a lo que viniste. Necesito que me localices a Terry Grandchaster y lo traigas aquí a mi oficina necesito hablar urgentemente con él de hombre a hombre.

-mmmm déjame interpretar esa mirada pareces un caballero dispuesto a luchar por el honor de su amada volviendo a reír.

-George veo que estas muy gracioso esta mañana, así que mejor anda y ve a hacer lo que te pido, además tengo que pedirte otro favor, desde hoy necesito que vengas todas las noches a jugar ajedrez conmigo y con Candy, por lo menos hasta que hable con Terry.

-Queeee toda la sonrisa que tenía se le borro en un segundo y se puede saber las razones porque las que me quieres de dama de compañía dijo muy serio.

-Por ahora no te puedo decir nada, en su momento sabrás todo así que te espero a partir de hoy a las 7 de la noche y George llega como si fuera casualidad nuestro encuentro de hoy.

El pobre George salió más confundido de lo que entro al despacho que se traería Williams en mente y ahora él se las tenía que dar de dama de compañía. Por Dios hasta donde había llegado dijo alzando las manos y saliendo a buscar a Terry.

Candy se arregló muy hermosa para cenar con Albert casi no lo había visto en todo el día pues tenía trabajo acumulado y ella se la paso todo el día o ayudando a Margarita o paseando por allí a los alrededores de la mansión.

Albert la esperaba como todo un caballero al final de la escalera y ofreciendo su mano la acompaño y le acomodo la silla para que se sentara.

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy Candy dijo tomando su mano.

-Muchas gracias me vestí especialmente para ti.

Cenaron sin ninguna novedad conversando de los pormenores que habían tenido durante el día cuando se disponían a levantarse de la mesa apareció George un poco avergonzado.

-Hola disculpen que interrumpa. Buenas noches Señora Candy es que Albert y yo tenemos algunas cosas pendientes, si me regala unos minutos mientras nos espera en la estancia, le aseguro que no tardaré.

Candy asintió con la cabeza no dijo nada pero le pareció muy raro que George se presentará a esas horas y con excusa de trabajo si se habían visto todo el día. Y en todo este tiempo que llevaban viviendo allí jamás se había presentado a visitarlos solo para asuntos netamente urgentes.

Estaba tan aburrida esperando por los caballeros llevaban casi una hora adentro, cuando al fin los vio entrar por la puerta ¡al fin! dijo Candy con un suspiro.

-Gracias George por tu visita dijo bostezando.

-No se preocupe Señora Candy todavía no me voy es que he retado a Williams a un partido de ajedrez y él no se ha podido negar.

-Si mi princesa ven aquí siéntate a mi lado para que me des suerte.

De mala gana se sentó a su lado mientras iniciaban la partida.

Estaba tan aburrida llevaban más de media hora que ninguno de los dos movía ninguna pieza, que juego tan aburrido pensaba, es que no tiene ninguna emoción no sabía cómo se demoraban tanto para mover una simple pieza. Tenía ganas de levantarse y tirar todo el tablero al piso llevarse a Albert a su habitación j aja rió mientras se le ocurría esa idea.

-Estas bien mi amor dijo Albert dedicándole una mirada tienes sueño, no te preocupes terminamos aquí y nos vamos a acostar.

-¡Si algún día termina pensaba ella de mala gana.

No supo cuando al fin el sueño la venció pero recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Albert y se quedó dormida plácidamente.

-Pobre Señora Candy decía George, se aburrió tanto de vernos jugar, dime Williams porque estás haciendo esto.

Y ella se quejó moviéndose. Shhh cállate George que la vas a despertar yo tengo mis motivos que te explicare en su momento ahora gracias por todo yo llevo a mi esposa a su cuarto.

Albert la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación la acostó sobre su cama y se acomodó a su lado abrazándola.

-Que dulce y tierna te ves mi amor dormida pareces un lindo ángel. Y con esto también se quedó dormido.

Al abrir los ojos intento recordar donde estaba y notó que estaba en la habitación de Albert y él mirándola dulcemente mientras estaban enlazados de brazos y piernas.

-¿buenos días princesa como has amanecido hoy?

Candy acurrucándose más hacia el pregunto -¿qué tanto tienes mirándome?

-Mucho tiempo no me canso de verte, me encanta verte dormida además de que tus ronquidos no me han dejado pegar un ojo.

-mmm que malo eres, si yo no ronco dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-mmm lo sé dijo colocándola encima de él, ronroneas como gatito, y ella lo beso primero suavemente y luego los besos fueron subiendo de tono.

-mmm Candy dijo tratando de hablar detente que hoy tengo mucho trabajo George ha de estar por llegar.

-mmm George no podrá hacer nada si te secuestro en tu cuarto, dijo sin dejar de besarlo. Además estoy pensando seriamente contratar otro asistente, imagínate interrumpir toda la noche con asuntos de trabajo y ese bendito juego de ajedrez que aburrido dijo molesta.

-ja ja él no tiene la culpa Candy hay muchas cosas que hacer así que andando Sra. Andrew a ponerse de pie para ir a desayunar.

Ese día había transcurrido igual que el anterior casi no había podido ver a Albert porque estuvo encerrado todo el día en la oficina, y cuando pensó que esa noche tendría una noche para ellos solos. Tan puntual como lo son los ingleses a las 7 en punto George aparecía por la puerta diciendo que se iban reunir un rato en la biblioteca, e igual que la noche anterior se pusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez ya que no la habían terminado todavía.

Candy se volvió a quedar dormida en la sala y Albert la llevo hasta su cuarto nuevamente.

A la tercera noche de la misma rutina Candy abrió la puerta esperando a George.

-Pase adelante George imagino que hoy nuevamente viene a reunirse con Albert y a jugar un partido de ajedrez pues que pena que haya tenido que venir hasta acá por gusto pero hoy el Sr. Andrew no se reunirá con usted, y yo voy a ser su compañera de ajedrez.

-El pobre George se puso blanco como un papel, pensaba como me metí en este lio mientras Candy se despedía de él haciendo con la mano y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Qué se traerá Albert entre manos?

¿Podrá Albert resistirse a los encantos de Candy?

¿Qué pasará con el encuentro de estos dos rivales Terry y Albert.

Gracias por sus comentarios a Serena Candy Andrew, Laila, Rosa Amanda, Mayra Exitosa, Gatita Andrew, nina andry, sayuri1707, Smilefan, lara here,


	11. Chapter 11

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 11**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Albert la vio avanzar a Candy moviéndose lentamente hacía él, por primera vez desde que se habían casado era él, quien estaba sumamente nervioso veía en su mirada un brillo de una mujer traviesa de una leona en busca de su presa y se sentía como la presa a punto de ser cazado.

-Albert ya estás aquí dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Y dónde está George? pregunto curioso- escuche la puerta y supuse que era él.

-Sí era él solo vino a disculparse me dijo que estaba muy apenado de que no pudiera acompañarnos esta noche, pero se había presentado una emergencia en un negocio y debía resolverlo.

-mmm una emergencia, Pero porque no me dijo nada será que también yo debería ir. Pregunto aún más nervioso al darse cuenta de que su plan de varias noches se había terminado al fin y vaya que le había costado era toda una proeza haber resistido tres noches durmiendo con su esposa abrazados, oliendo su perfume, verla dormir como un ángel, con ganas de poseerla y respetarla como todo un caballero, pero algo en la forma en que hablaba Candy y como se movía y lo miraba sospechaba que hoy no se iba a poder resistir a los encantos de su mujer es que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él, y hablando en una forma muy seductora que solo escucharla le hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes creo que hoy podrá resolver este problemita él solito, lo tomo de la mano y le dijo al oído en susurro. –Además deseo que me acompañes a jugar ajedrez.

-¡Candy! Dijo con sorpresa pero si no te gusta el ajedrez llevas más de dos noches que te quedas dormida mientras George y yo jugábamos una partida. Siendo arrastrado por su esposa hacia la sala de estar.

-mmm no se tengo el presentimiento querido esposo que a partir de hoy me encantara jugar ajedrez todas las noches.

En ese momento ya no tenía voluntad su corazón latía a mil por hora es que esa faceta en Candy jamás la había visto aunque después de todo lo que había vivido con ella se percataba que ella era una mujer muy sensual y apasionada. Y su decisión de no tocar a su mujer hasta hablar y aclarar las cosas con Terry se hundía igual que sus ganas de resistirse.

Se sentaron en el piso Candy empezó la jugada la verdad no sabía nada de ajedrez pero había aprendido algunas jugadas al mirar esas noches las técnicas que utilizaban Albert y George, bueno lo poco que aprendió antes de quedarse dormida del aburrimiento pero si su esposo pensaba que la iba a tener una noche más en abstenimiento absoluto estaba muy equivocado aquella noche se acaba la cuarentena impuesta por él o se dejaba de llamar Candy.

Después de media hora de jugar ajedrez, empezaba a sudar era una tortura aquello que le estaba haciendo Candy, su mente ni siquiera prestaba atención a la jugada movía las fichas solo porque sabía que era su turno es que sus ojos no se podían despegar del pronunciado escote y la espectacular vista que proporcionaba cada vez que ella se agachaba a mover alguna pieza, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o inconscientemente solo sabía que ya no podía seguir resistiéndose, es que se había puesto un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación era tan ajustado y ceñido a su cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel, y no solo era eso, cada cierto tiempo movía sus piernas de un lado a otro cambiándolas de posición y dejando ver hacia el interior, escudriñaba la vista con atención hacia la parte oscura pues su mente le decía que se fijara bien su respiración se cortaba ya por un instante le pareció que ella no llevaba ropa interior puesta.

-tu turno Albert dijo con voz seductora.

-Ah.. per. Perdón movió rápido sin analizar ni fijarse en la jugada su mente estaba en otro lado en una rubia que lo tenía con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Estás seguro de esa jugada mi amor? Pregunto Candy con una sonrisa pícara.

Y Ahora ella estiraba sus piernas y con la punta de los dedos empezó a subir por las piernas de Albert ahora sí que ya no pensaba ni respiraba la sangre se le congelo mientras miraba atónito que iba deslizando los dedos hacia arriba paso por sus pantorrillas, llego a su rodilla, y ya estaba en sus muslos y subió hasta su entrepierna al simple contacto de esas caricias, su necesidad se hizo más evidente y entrecerró los ojos por las sensaciones que ella le producía.

-Albert, Albert escucho que Candy lo llamaba al abrirlos ella tenía una mirada ganadora y dijo con voz triunfante acercándose encima del tablero y moviendo la ficha.

-Jacke Mate.

Esa fueron las palabras más maravillosas que sus oídos habían escuchado en su vida, voló el tablero de ajedrez por los aires y se abalanzo encima de Candy.

Sabiendo que a esas horas de la noche ya todos los sirvientes se encontraban durmiendo, la empezó a besar con urgencia necesitaba sentirla y tocarla, devoraba y mordisqueaba sus labios con fuerza sabía que Candy había ganado no solo en el juego de ajedrez, sino también en romper la abstinencia que el mismo se había autoimpuesto sus gemidos se lo confirmaban el deseo con que lo miraba mientras se reía, lo volvía loco es que ella había ganado en su juego, lo había torturado, lo había seducido, lo había vuelto loco de deseo, pero al final él también se sentía ganador pues para el poder tocar a su mujer era el premio mayor, el mejor regalo de todos, se acomodaba encima de ella no dejaba lugar sin besar, se restregaba contra su ser mientras ella seguía gimiendo, y por fin deslizo su mano hacia su pierna metiéndola por debajo del vestido y comprobando lo que ya sospechaba que ella no llevaba nada puesto.

-¡Candy! Murmuro sobre su boca que sorpresa más hermosa. Por Dios que me vuelves loco eres todo un volcán perfecta para mí me agrada tanto que seas tan desinhibida, tan salvaje, que no tengas tabúes, por eso te quiero tanto.

-con una enorme sonrisa me dijo sabía que te gustaría era una sorpresa para ti. Y siguieron devorándose a besos el seguía tocando su parte más íntima adentrándose con sus dedos a la humedad, al contacto de mis caricias sentía como se mojaban mis dedos por el modo que la tanteaba gemía, suplicando que la poseyera allí mismo, con rápidos movimientos la deje frágil y desnuda para mí, ella se colocó encima, y se fue acomodando hasta que la llene completo de mí, con lentos movimientos empezó a subir y bajar y miraba como con ese vaivén de su cuerpo sus hermoso senos también se movían al mismo ritmo los tome entre mis manos y los empecé a moldear al mismo tiempo que ella seguía moviéndose encima mío, y acariciaba sus redondos glúteos después con un movimiento como de trapecista la coloco debajo de él y tomo sus dos manos contra el suelo y ahora era mi turno de hundirme en ella de disfrutar cada rincón de su hermoso ser, murmurando boca con boca, cuanto nos queríamos, pensaba que ojala nos viera el sol aliento con aliento desnudar la flor de la pasión, quería que el momento con ella durara siempre, mientras mis manos van jugueteando igual que peces por todo tu cuerpo y como ya se iba haciendo costumbre llegábamos al clímax al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba mi nombre mientras nos estremecíamos de placer.

Sigilosamente nos escabullimos a mi habitación y nos metimos a la cama, me gusta abrazarnos fuerte después de hacernos el amor, así nos quedamos sudados, cansados y con ganas de más.

-Candy me encanta como eres le dije. Y no he tenido un juego de ajedrez tan interesante como el que acabamos de tener, me gusta jugar contigo más que con George.

-ja ja Albert es que a tu lado puedo ser yo misma, tu siempre me apoyas y me consientes en todo, por eso no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los rayos del sol volvían a asomarse por la venta y Candy vislumbraba el futuro con alegría y esperanza, atrás habían quedado los malos recuerdos de los días en que Albert la humillaba la trataba con deprecio y los celos eran el pan diario de cada día. Él era un hombre totalmente diferente con ella atento, buen amante, buen esposo, la complacía en todo nunca pensó llegar a ser tan feliz en su vida.

Se levantó con pereza como siempre Albert ya se había levantado a trabajar y la había dejado dormir un poco más hace una semana habían planeado una cita solo de chicas con su amiga Annie, irían a la ciudad a tomarse un café y charlar cosas de jóvenes, y Albert por supuesto le había agradado la idea decía que debía divertirse un poco.

Después de desayunar, se dio un baño y se arregló para esperar a su amiga, y esta llego como siempre tan elegante y hermosa.

-Candy me alegro que ya estés lista, ¡nos vamos!

-Si Annie, ya le deje un mensaje a Albert puesto que ya se fue a la oficina tenemos tanto de que hablar, y las dos amigas partieron con el chofer sonrientes a disfrutar de su día.

Mientras tanto Albert estaba saliendo de la oficina rumbo a la casa hoy por fin llego el día que habían concertado su charla con Terry debido a que él se encontraba en un viaje de negocios había tenido que esperar varios días para hablar con él, pero gracias a la tarde de chicas que Candy tenía con Annie, era la oportunidad perfecta para entrevistarse con él sin que Candy sospechará, aquella salida le había caído como anillo al dedo, por eso incluso había decidido esperarlo en su residencia pues no quería ni que George siendo su mejor amigo y mano derecha se enterará de las calumnias que este había hecho en contra de su esposa.

Se encontraba frente al ventanal cuando Yadira anuncio la llegada de Terry.

-Hazlo pasar. -Ella obedeció pero al ingresar Terry al estudio no cerró la puerta del todo, tenía la sospecha que esa conversación de esos dos no era de amigos si no que tenían algo que esconder y por si las moscas se quedó cerca escuchando lo que podía servir para destruir a Candy.

-Buenas tardes Albert. Escucho su voz por la espalda.

-Sin mirarlo todavía le dijo –Toma asiento esta no será una conversación agradable.

Terry se hundió en el sillón sospechando que esa conversación no era nada placentera.

-Albe ert yo, yo.

-¿Qué Terry vienes a lanzarme más calumnias y mentiras sobre mi esposa. Dijo gritando

-Estoy muy arrepentido Albert debes de entenderme, Candy es la persona más importante para mí, y la estaba perdiendo, miraba como cada día se alejaba de mí, ella y yo siempre fuimos inseparables, desde niños yo la amo, y desde que tu habías llegado sentía que me la estabas robando que ella me pertenecía que yo tenía más derechos que tú a tener su amor, tú eras un aparecido un recién llegado.

Se acercó con ira hasta él y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa. -¿Y qué pretendías con tus estúpidas mentiras, que pensabas obtener no entiendes que casi arruinas mi matrimonio, que yo la desprecie y la trate mal por tus infamias, que la creía una mujer perversa, sin corazón y sin sentimientos que solo se había aprovechado de mi padre, -Por Dios la hice sufrir siendo inocente, me case con ella pensando en vengarme, por mí y por mi familia, casi la pierdo por tu culpa. Todos los días me sentía como un imbécil amándola locamente, pero sabiendo que debía odiarla, lo estaba apretando tanto que el pobre Terry ya le costaba respirar, sabía que él había iniciado todo pero acaso el también no fue un estúpido y tonto por ser como un niño que se cree la primera mentira, debió hacerle caso a su corazón y no a suposiciones y soltándolo de un solo cayo al asiento de golpe, al tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo al escritorio con el puño cerrado.

-Eres un imbécil, Terry lo tuyo no es amor si tanto la amabas como dices, la hubieras dejado libre que ella decidiera en cambio la hiciste sufrir un infierno ¿qué clase de amor es ese?

-Tratando de respirar de nuevo dijo. Sé que no tengo justificación que soy muy necio que le hice daño a la persona que más amo en la vida, no te pido que me perdones pero entiéndeme, tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar estaba desesperado, la perdía, la perdía y no podía hacer nada, pensé que al decirte todas esas mentiras tú la ibas a odiar, no la querrías cerca de ti, la ibas a despreciar y no te casarías con ella, y yo estaría allí como siempre para consolarla para darle mi compañía y mi comprensión, y quizás con el tiempo, pensé que ella me llegaría a ver de otra manera, que con el tiempo podría ganarme su cariño. ¿Por qué te casaste con ella a pesar de todo?

-De verdad que eres un imbécil, dijo Albert no entiendes que me perdí en su mirada desde la primera vez que la ví, que a pesar de que ella estuvo casada con mi padre y se había quedado con su fortuna, yo no pude resistirme a su encanto en el fondo nunca llegue a odiarla no podía creer todas las calumnias y mentiras que mi tía lanzaba en contra de ella, antes de venir al entierro de mi padre, yo tenía la sensación de que ella era inocente los trabadores me habían hablado tan excelente de ella, que moría por conocerla, y esa tarde que la vi a lo lejos en el cementerio tan sola frágil y desprotegida, aunque en mi interior sentí que debía odiarla mi corazón me dijo otra cosa, sentí la necesidad de acercarme y consolarla se notaba tan triste, como si no tuviera nadie en el mundo, y en mi nació un sentimiento de protegerla, y cuando la encontré en la cocina era tan parecida a mí, que entendí que ella estaba hecha para mí antes de conocerla, sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Y no te puedo negar que mi tía quería que me casara con ella por venganza por recuperar la fortuna, y aunque yo le dije que sí en ese tiempo, esa nunca fue mi intención yo quería hacerla mi esposa para mí, no podía permitir que tú, Stear, o Neal me la pudieran quitar, debía ganarme su corazón antes que todos ustedes.

-¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta que era tan pura y virginal cuando la hiciera mi esposa? Grito

-Albert yo trate de arreglar las cosas, quería hablar contigo antes de que te casaras con ella, pero después de las mentiras que te dije jamás me diste la oportunidad de confesarte la verdad, te seguí varias veces y lo único que hiciste fue ignorarme, tu más que nadie debió darse cuenta que ella era tan inocente, que al escuchar un comentario halagador hacia su persona se sonroja igual que una niña. ¡NO me puedes echar toda la culpa, a mí porque tú también quisiste creer en mis mentiras, tal vez necesitabas una justificación para odiarla tal vez y tomaste las mentiras que te di como pretexto para vengarte de ella, debes reconocer que tú también fallaste al no aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Me sentía confundido Terry no sabía, que era lo que me pasaba me estaba enamorando tan rápido y perdidamente de ella, nunca antes me había pasado algo igual, y solo me aferre de tu mentira, para no amarla como lo estaba haciendo, para no salir lastimado pero al hacerlo me mataba yo mismo, cuando la hacía sufrir yo mismo me partía el alma, estaba desesperado, yo si la amo de verdad, al estar en tu lugar la hubiera dejado que fueras feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo pero jamás hubiera cometido la canallada de empañar la moral de una mujer, como lo has hecho tú, además yo te vi en la fiesta de Eliza que fuiste corriendo tras de ella y con tus mentiras pensé lo peor, que iba a huir contigo que querías que pensara después de tus acusaciones.

-Ese día en la fiesta comprendí que Candy te ama locamente, la mire sufrir, como le hacía daño al ver que aquellas chicas te coqueteaban, al imaginarse que tú estabas disfrutando de aquellas compañías en vez de la de ella, y supe que aquí el único perdedor fui yo, la había hecho sufrir a la mujer más dulce y tierna del mundo, y me sentí el peor de todos los hombres, la seguí sí, pero quería aclarar las cosas con ella, quería decirle que el motivo por el cual ella no era feliz en su matrimonio era yo, por todas las mentiras que le dije.

-Entonces si eres hombre porque no se lo dices, porque no le confiesas todo el daño que nos ha hecho tus mentiras, serías capaz de confesarlo todo delante de Candy y pedirle perdón.

-Entiende Albert yo que conozco a Candy sé que aunque quisiera hacerlo no es posible, ella es una mujer tan sincera y ama tanto la verdad en las personas que la rodean que nunca me perdonará lo que hice, y bueno tal vez yo me lo merezca ¿Pero y tú Albert, tu soportarías que ella te odiara, por haber creído en mis mentiras, podrías soportar la decepción que veras en sus ojos cuando sepa que el que hombre que ahora es su esposo la creyó una vulgar y mujer de la calle, veras la desilusión hacía tu persona y la humillación que sentirá al ver que su honra ha sido manchada, y créeme que aunque me obligues a golpes no quiero volver a verla sufrir creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así, tú ya has descubierto la verdad, ahora puedes luchar por tu matrimonio y hacerla feliz por los desplantes y malos entendidos que ha habido entre ustedes. Y tal vez solo tal vez cuando haya pasado un poco el tiempo pueda decirle la verdad que yo soy el único culpable y logre que me perdone.

-Ella tal vez logre hacerlo Terry, porque es una mujer de buen corazón, la mejor de todas, y por eso tal vez te perdone pero no me pidas que yo haga lo mismo jamás podré olvidar lo que hiciste, por eso te digo que a partir de este momento quedas despedido, no quiero que sigas trabajando para los Andrew, ya no podría volver a confiar en ti, y en una cosa te doy la razón ella ya ha sufrido bastante y no podría soportar que me odie por haber desconfiando de ella, a partir de hoy voy a compensarla por todo el dolor que le he causado sin motivo alguno, y la hare la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

-Y no te preocupes ya hable con George para que pases por la oficina para que recibas tu liquidación, y espero que puedas conseguir algo mejor. Creo que es todo tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Espero que puedas hacerla feliz, lo que yo no pude hacerlo.

Sin mirarlo respondió –Eso tenlo por seguro.

Él se quedó pensando que su plan de que Terry le confesará todo a Candy y le pidiera disculpas delante de él, no daría resultado no quería, verla sufrir más y que explicación le podría dar para que hubiera dudado de ella, si jamás le había dado motivos, no esto ya no podía ser no la quería perder después de todo lo que habían pasado y de lo mucho que la amaba, incluso se había autoimpuesto en cuarentena tratando de no tocar a su esposa, no hasta que Terry se disculpará con ella para que Candy no pensará que él se estaba aprovechando de ella, ya era muy tarde para aclarar todo lo mejor es dejar el pasado atrás y dedicarse por completo en hacerla feliz.

Y una sirvienta se dirigía rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa perversa después de haber escuchado la conversación entre los dos hombres.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad tomando un café Candy sin sospechar nada platicaba con Annie.

-Soy tan feliz amiga por fin, sé que Albert me quiere de verdad, me lo ha hecho saber algunas veces y que te puedo decir, estoy tan feliz, incluso más de lo que puedo creer.

-Me alegro por ti, amiga en cambio mírame a mí, ya no tengo ningún futuro con Archie, la verdad no creo que este interesado en mí, sí no te niego que lo pasamos bien pero eso también lo puedo hacer con cualquier amiga, interprete mal su admiración por mí, creo que yo merezco alguien que me quiera de verdad y me valore, alguien que sea tan liberal como yo, estoy pensando seriamente en irme a estudiar la beca que me ofrecen en el exterior y dejar todo votado.

-Que te puedo decir Annie mientras seas feliz yo te apoyo y si en verdad ese chico no supo apreciarte, pues deberías buscar tu felicidad en otro lado.

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas y charlas de amigas las dos soñando con un futuro mejor.

CONTINUARÁ….

Estoy inspirada j aja.. por eso actualice pronto pero de aquí no voy a actualizar hasta la próxima semana.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Laila: Eso si amiga hace años que debió haber sacado a Yadira de su casa por eso se va arrepentir de no haberla votado a patadas.

Rosa Amanda: si pobrecito George pagando los platos rotos, j a ja, lo echaron de patitas en la calle y Candy tan aburrida en el ajedrez que se quedó dormida ja ja.

lara here: Veo que no tendrías tanta paciencia como Candy y al pobre George lo hubieras votado al segundo día ja ja.

Smilefan: Hope you do not disappoint the great plan of Albert, ja ja if you made me laugh friend we all have something of onlookers. If like quick update I think you deserve it for being so coute.

Thanks.

Gatita Andrew: prima como siempre dices estas bien atenta como en la escuela siempre pendiente cuando subo un capitulo, ja ja la verdad que me reí por los dos mensajes no creo que seas atolondrada, solo se te aplasto la tecla sin querer, si creo tu reflexión una verdad a tiempo duele al principio pero ahorra problemas futuros. Gracias.

Mayra Exitosa: ja ja, pero la verdad no pensé que todos fueran tan curiosos gracias por tener tiempo para leerme un ratito.

Blackcat2010: Umm espero amiga poder haber saciado tu curiosidad, veamos si esto no le ocasiona ningún pelea entre ellos.

sayuri1707: El pobre George en esta ocasión nada tiene que ver solo fue una víctima de su jefe gracias por seguirme.

Preguntas que se resolverán el siguiente capítulo.

¿Annie en verdad se irá del país dejando a Archie?

¿Yadira que planes malignos estará fraguando con la información que escucho?

¿El amor saldrá vencedor, a pesar de las envidias, calumnias, y secretos?


	12. Chapter 12

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 12**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Dos días después, del encuentro entre Terry y Albert, este había dejado de trabajar para los Andrew se despidió de Candy pero sin darle mayor explicaciones, ella aunque se puso muy triste por la noticia le deseo suerte y que estuvieran en contacto cada vez que pudieran. Las cosas después de esto aparentemente volvieron a la normalidad Albert entre el trabajo y la casa y los encuentros románticos con su esposa por la noche.

Candy como siempre durmiendo hasta tarde y entretenida entre las cosas de la casa, y atendiendo a su galante esposo.

Una mañana mientras se desperezaba encontró una nota extraña sobre su mesita de noche

Se despertó de un solo al encontrarse con tremenda cosa, y además quien sería el osado que la pondría justamente en la mesita justo al lado de su cama, por primera vez en su vida deseo no ser tan dormilona para haber sentido quien quería ponerla en contra de su marido.

Decidió no hacerle caso a tremenda nota, si alguien no tenía el valor decirle a la cara las cosas de frente, no valdría la pena creer las letras de un papel, es de cobardes pensó una persona que se escuda detrás de un papel anónimo.

-No le diré a Albert no quiero preocuparlo con tonterías.

Pero a pesar de su determinación las notas siguieron apareciendo todos los días con un mensaje diferente y en distintos lugares, y siempre cuando Albert ya se había ido al trabajo.

Y justamente esa tarde Albert la llama se había presentado una junta urgente con unos inversionistas extranjeros y que no lo esperará para cenar.

Aunque su corazón le decía que no desconfiará, por mucho amor que le tuviera es que las notas sabían cada uno de los movimientos del rubio y lo que hacía detalle por detalle, quien será que me quiere hacer daño se preguntaba ella.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para desayunar con su esposo estaba pensando en las notas cuando Albert la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Candy, Candy! Mi amor, en que piensas llevo más de 10 minutos hablando contigo y tu estas como en la luna, creo que te ha hecho daño levantarte temprano pues todavía andas muy distraída dijo riendo.

-Oh lo siento tanto Albert, es que me estaba preguntando si me podrías pasar dejando por donde Annie sabes que se irá de viaje y me dijo que la ayudará a arreglar todo lo que necesite, aunque a este paso no sé dónde meterá tantas cosas pues ya tiene cuatro maletas llena de ropa y dice que todavía no ha guardado la ropa de fiesta.

-¡Sabía que todos tus deseos son ordenes mi rubia preciosa!, mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios, -voy al estudio mientras tanto te cambias y te espero para irnos juntos.

-Gracias Albert dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Pues aunque no le había mentido la verdadera razón de Candy era contarle sus dudas a Annie a ver qué era lo que ella pensaba.

-¡Adiós! agitaba su mano mientras entraba a la casa de su amiga.

-Queee Candy como es eso que recibes mensajes anónimos, eso debe ser alguien que les quiere a hacer daño yo he visto como Albert te mira se nota que esta loquito por ti, yo creo que no deberías darle importancia a ninguna de esas notas y es más le cuento a mi esposo todo porque el enemigo puede estar más cerca de lo que crees, porque como va a tener acceso a tus cosas para dejarte las notas piénsalo amiga.

-Si la verdad creo que tienes razón, esta misma noche le contaré a Albert todo, ya estoy sospechando quien pueda ser creo que es hora de sacar a esa mujer de mi casa no me ha traído más que problemas.

-Bueno cambiando de tema Annie ya le contaste a Archie lo de tu viaje partes mañana y me imagino que no se lo tomo tan bien.

-Eh pues la verdad, Candy no le he dicho nada todavía como ya te conté él y yo solo somos amigos, no creo que deba interesarle lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida. Cada cual debe seguir su camino.

-Pues no creo que deberías irte sin aclarar las cosas después de todo, han sido muy buenos amigos, y no creo que le vaya a gustar un día venir a buscarte y que ya no te encuentre aquí o es que le tienes miedo a tus sentimientos amiga.

-Pues Candy no te puedo negar que me gusta y mucho y cuando estoy con él me siento bien, y no quisiera irme de su lado, pero yo soy una mujer practica no puedo esperar toda la vida por él a que se decida si me quiere o no, sé que en otro lugar puedo encontrar un hombre que de verdad me quiera y esté dispuesto a luchar por mí.

-Bueno después no digas que no te lo advertí te dejo amiga quiero sorprender a Albert con una cena romántica.

Annie ya tenía casi todo preparado cuando le anuncian que Archie la estaba esperando en la estancia. Se puso muy nerviosa ¿para qué habrá ido a buscarla ella tenía la esperanza de marcharse sin dar explicaciones.

-Hola Archie como estas y le hace un saludo inclinándose un poco. Toma asiento ¡Por favor! En que puedo ayudarte.

-Hola Annie piensas salir de viaje sin avisarme.

-Eh si disculpa es que han pasado tantas cosas estos últimos días que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Pero créeme que si te lo iba a decir.

-Ah sí ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo! Cuando estuvieras en tu dichoso viaje lejos de mí, tal vez por una carta o algo así. Tan poca consideración me tienes Annie.

Ella se sorprendió mucho jamás había visto a Archie tan molesto, ni pensó que su viaje le molestará tanto.

-Annie trato de calmar las cosas, -no lo creí necesario tu y yo solo somos amigos y me hicieron la propuesta de la beca unos días atrás y debía decidirme rápido porque otra estudiante estaba esperando por ella en caso de rechazarla ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Consultármelo grito si éramos tan buenos amigos como dices, porque me lo ocultaste, crees que yo me interpondría entre tu carrera y yo. Jamás te hubiera quitado la oportunidad de esta beca, pero pensé.. Que tú y yo.. Bueno ya que más puedo decir.

-¡Qué tu y yo que Archie! Yo no puedo esperar toda la vida a que te decidas por mí, crees que para mí ha sido fácil estar juntos para todos lados, sin que te decidas a decirme si al menos te gusto o no.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas Annie? Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Umm no lo sé Archie sinceramente no lo sé todo depende como me vaya en New York. Y creo que para los dos va a ser mucho mejor todo esto.

La tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza -¿Cómo que mucho mejor, Annie no sabes lo que será mi vida sin ti, no sabes las ganas que tengo de no dejarte ir y que te quedes aquí conmigo. Como querías que te declarara mis sentimientos si pensé que era obvia la atracción que siento por ti, pensé que te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Acaso soy adivina? Pensé que tus sentimientos hacía mí, eran admiración de amigos, que tal vez te sentías atraído por mí pero nada más. Jamás me dijiste nada.

-Cómo Annie dime como te lo decía, si tú solo hablabas de irte a estudiar afuera, de la gran oportunidad que tendrías si te salía la dichosa beca, te imaginabas lejos de mi vida cuando yo solo quisiera tenerte aquí en la mía.

-Lo siento Archie nunca me imaginé tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¡Y tu Annie! ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Eso ya no importa Archie con tu permiso debo retirarme a terminar de arreglar ciertas cosas, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Y sin más Archie la tomo de la nuca y la beso, apasionadamente, probando sus labios buscando posesionarse de ellos con desesperación para dejar su huella sobre ellos, para que ella estando lejos no lo pudiera olvidar. Ella le respondió más que bien, sus labios respondían a cada una de sus caricias, no dejaba ni un segundo de besarla y tras un breve descanso se detuvo y la observo detenidamente ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos como esperando más y se volvió apoderar de sus labios, esta vez incrementando la fuerza de los besos la soltó de la nuca y la tomo por la cintura para apretarla contra él, y ella se aferró a su cuello estrechando más ese beso cuando al fin los besos fueron bajando de tono el la soltó, ella quien siempre estaba pulcra y muy bien arreglada, tenía sus cabellos alborotados, sus labios hinchados y su rostro de un color rojo encendido.

-Annie yo no te olvidaré, y no me importa si lo creas o no, te necesito más de lo normal, lo siento si no lo supe expresar si no supe como demostrar, pero es la pura verdad.

-Archiee..yo…

-No digamos nada, no hagamos más triste está despedida, solo recuerda que yo te esperare todo el tiempo que quieras da igual si quieres busca tu sueño en otro lugar, y si lo encuentras te puedes quedar. Pero recuerda que aquí se queda un hombre que se muere por ti y te ama.

Annie se quedó sola en la sala de su casa, las lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro.

-¡Que tonta he sido! Sollozaba si yo hubiera hablado claro ninguno de los dos hubiera salido lastimado.

-Ahora ya es tarde Archie ojala y seas feliz.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Candy estaba en su cuarto arreglándose para esperar a Albert cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién anda allí?

-Yo señora venía ver si necesitaba algo

-Mira Yadira en ningún momento te he dado autorización para que entres a mi cuarto, si necesitará algo la última persona que le pediría un favor sería a ti así que retírate.

-Si señora dijo pero Candy se dio cuenta que trataba de esconder algo que cargaba en las manos por su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes allí Yadira? ¿Entrégamelo en este momento? Y al ver que la empleada no hacía nada por devolvérselo fue y se lo quito.

Y comprobó que eran las mismas notas y mensajes que eran depositados diariamente en su habitación.

-¿Así que eres tú la que has tratado de ponerme en contra de mi esposo? ¿Pero esto no se queda así apenas llegue Albert le digo que te vote de la casa, yo no puedo seguir viviendo con un enemigo en mi casa, como te atreves a violar la confianza que te dio mi esposo al traerte a esta casa. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

-Señora esto no es idea mía, se lo aseguro, por favor le pido no hable con el Señor, todos los días me vienen a dejar estas cartas y me dan un dinero extra por depositarla cerca de donde este usted.

-Y crees que voy a creer en tus mentiras, desde que llegue a esta casa, no has hecho más que tratar de robarme a mi esposo como una cualquiera, y de mirarme mal, y con odio, ahora mismo voy a hablar con Albert eso no te quede la menor duda.

-Pues hable dijo Yadira molesta dígale que le diga toda la verdad la verdadera razón por la que se casó con usted.

-que tratas de decir Albert sería incapaz de mentirme u ocultarme cosas, en cambio tu siempre te has declarado mi enemiga.

-La verdad yo lo escuche cuando hablaba con el Sr. Terry en la biblioteca y le confesaba todo.

-No te creo nada.

-Sí el Señor Terry le dijo al patrón que ustedes eran amantes y que se pensaban apoderar de la fortuna de su padre.

-Queeee..

-Sí el Sr. Albert se casó con usted para vengarse, no porque la amaba quería hacerle pagar por todo el dinero que le habían quitado a su padre hasta la Sra. Elroy estuvo de acuerdo con eso, si duda de mi palabra pregúntele al Sr. Terry, por eso él quería hablar con usted en la fiesta para contarle todo, o acaso se olvida como la trataba y la humillaba el patrón y como cuando llego a esta casa, me hizo arreglar dos habitaciones separadas porque no soportaba estar cerca suyo de la mujer que le había robado toda la fortuna. Usted no significa nada en la vida del Sr. Albert más que una estúpida venganza.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre Candy como un balde de agua fría ahora todo le parecía encajar, las humillaciones, los celos enfermizos, él siempre la acusaba de ser amante de Terry, como la maltrato la noche de bodas, y le dijo que la iba a ser sufrir.

Se tiró sobre la cama porque las piernas ya no la sostenían, la cabeza de pronto le empezó a dar vueltas, y todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, y se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó escuchaba la voz de Albert que la llamaba.

-¡Candy despierta, despierta mi amor

-que paso Albert me duele la cabeza.

-No sé me tenías muy preocupado, llegue y Yadira me dijo que te habías desmayado. Candy te estas alimentando bien no quiero que te enfermes.

-Si Albert no te preocupes solo necesito descansar, por favor.

-Está bien te voy a dejar descansar mientras me cambio de ropa, me encargaré de cuidarte personalmente y le daba un suave beso en sus labios.

Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación le pregunto.

-Albert Terry me dijo cuándo nos despedimos que estuvo aquí despidiéndose de ti.

-Ah sí dijo un poco nervioso, tú no estabas ese día pero te dejo muchos saludos.

Esa era la confirmación que le hacía falta para comprobar todas sus dudas.

Albert había desconfiado de ella, la había utilizado para una estúpida venganza siendo inocente, él jamás la había amado.

-¡Cómo pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos Albert, yo que te entregue mi corazón!

Después de un rato volvió Albert y se recostó a su lado besándola y consolándola, pero Candy sabía que esas caricias y esas palabras eran falsas, que todo en su vida no había sido más que una mentira.

Y en su mente solo veía la necesidad de huir no podía seguir un segundo más en un matrimonio que desde el principio no había tenido futuro, y decidió que a la mañana siguiente cuando Albert se fuera al trabajo ella le iba a pedir a Annie que la llevará con ella, esa era la solución debía huir de las garras de Albert Andrew para siempre.

Mientras Albert la abrazaba diciendo descansa mi amor mañana te sentirás mucho mejor.

CONTINUARÁ….

Les tengo una encuesta tengo en mente buscarle un nuevo amor a Annie y ya tengo en mente quien pueda ser o le damos una oportunidad al Papacito de Archie me dejan sus comentarios con las respuestas

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

sayuri1707: Como vimos la venganza de la sirvienta ya empezó y Candy lo único que piensa es en huir de Albert.

Blackcat2010: Sí pobrecito Terry igual a el lo que lo llevo a hacer esa calumnia fue los celos y el no querer perder a Candy. Ja ja si emocionante hasta a mi me interesa el ajedrez ahora con tan buenos resultados. Si hay que votarla a patadas a esa sirvienta.

Mayra Exitosa: ja ja, no es mi intención hacerlas sufrir bueno tal vez un poquitín pero es para ponerle más emoción a la historia y además es que a veces quiero hacer el capítulo de una forma y cuando me pongo a escribirlo se me ocurren otras así que sufrir otro ratito.. Saludos.

Gatita Andrew: prima otra vez puntual y presente en la lista, si poco a poco se van descubriendo todo mejor mi wero hubiera sido sincero desde el principio saludos mi amigota bella te sigo leyendo.

Laila: ja, ja, ja, ja, si eres ocurrida estoy que me muero de la risa me encanta entonces el juego de ajedrez debió llamarse el Juego del Siglo porque termino con un buen resultado. Si que sufra un ratito el wero por desconfiado. Sí contéstame la encuesta que te deje le damos otra oportunidad a Archie o le buscamos un nuevo amor.

Rosa Amanda: Si esa es una arpía esa sirvienta igualada, si ojala que Candy abra su corazón y lo pueda perdonar. Gracias por tu comentario.

¿Candy se irá dejando a Albert?

¿La sirvienta se saldrá con la suya y hará que Candy se vaya de la casa?

¿podrá Albert descubrir que Candy se quiere ir?


	13. Chapter 13

**Las noches no tienen final, que la vida sin ti no me vale de nada.**

**Otro golpe para el corazón que dejaste tirado aquí en este rincón.**

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 13**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

El día había amanecido y el cielo se podía observar entre gris y negro, señal de que hoy no iba a ser un buen día, pensó Candy, sentía el cuerpo de su esposo muy apegado al suyo trato de absorber su aroma tan masculino quería que se quedará impregnado en sus sentidos y en su corazón sabía que esa era la última vez que podía estar tan cerca de él, se volteó muy despacio para admirar por última vez sus facciones, unas pestañas doradas cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules, a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado sabía en el fondo de su alma, que la vida que le esperaba lejos de él no era nada fácil, tendría que volver a trabajar para mantenerse, y lo peor de todo es saber que estaría lejos de esa sonrisa que le alegraba el alma. Se atemorizo cuando los ojos azules se abrieron con una enorme sonrisa ante el escrutinio por parte de ella.

-Princesa porque me miras con tanta intensidad, aun con los ojos cerrados sentía tu profunda mirada sobre mí.

-Al..bert.. Es que te ves tan dulce mientras duermes.

Ja ja su sincera sonrisa inundo la habitación. Mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la besaba intensamente.

-Sinceramente Candy hoy no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar quisiera quedarme todo el día aquí abrazado contigo, y se me ocurren un par de cosas que podemos hacer aquí en la cama juntitos los dos.

-¡Albert! Dijo ruborizada

-Pero el deber me llama y tengo un sinnúmero de reuniones aburridas, así que mejor me apuro o no llegaré temprano.

Se levantó sin mucho ánimo Candy lo miraba desde la cama ir de un lado a otro entrando al baño, cepillándose los dientes, y vistiéndose con un traje negro y una camisa azul por dentro, de vez en cuando mientras iba y venía le dedicaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas que le alegraban la vida, y solo por un momento quiso estar equivocada, quiso preguntarle de frente si todo lo que había escuchado era verdad, y quiso no irse nunca de su lado.

Pero ya era tarde había tomado una decisión, y no había poder humano que la hiciera arrepentirse, se aproximó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos más tarde princesa, cuídate mucho.

Al ver que se aproximaba al marco de la puerta se le hizo trozos el corazón y grito.

-¡Albert espera! Y lo beso- no suavemente- si no con desesperación, quería llevar en sus labios su recuerdo, su sabor, su perfume impregnado en ella.

Cuando al fin Albert pudo respirar le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si me hubieras respondido así en la cama te juro, que no iba a trabajar.

Al mirar por la ventana lo vio irse en el coche tan distintivo de los Andrew.

Corrió a toda prisa metiendo unas pocas cosas: ropas, objetos personales, un par de zapatos, sus documentos y una que otra cosa sin valor monetario pero sentimental para ella y lo primero que veía por allí, no tenía mucho tiempo ya que no le había comunicado nada a Annie que se iba con ella y estaba segura que su amiga trataría de convencerla de no marcharse.

Al cabo de un rato estuvo lista no se llevó nada de la ropa que él le había comprado solo las mismas cosas con las que había entrado a esa casa cuando era una simple enfermera. Pensaba marcharse así sin más pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación y mirar por última vez el cuarto donde habían compartido tantas cosas, pensó que al menos le debía dejar una nota de despedida.

Albert:

He decidido marcharme, por favor no me busques. Toda la fortuna que me heredo tu padre ahora pasara a tus m anos.

Deseo de corazón que encuentres la felicidad.

Atentamente,

Candy White

Salía igual que cuando entró por esa puerta, sola y con un futuro incierto, pero había algo más ahora tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Nadie ni una sola persona se percató de que se iba solamente el chofer que le pidió que la llevara a casa de Annie.

Pero eso era lo que creía Candy pero oculta detrás de una cortina una joven mujer se ría con triunfo por verla partir, y se alegraba profundamente por no verla nunca más.

-Te lo tenías bien merecido dijo retirándose sin que nadie la viera.

El camino se le hizo demasiado largo, mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje que nunca más volvería a ver, y rogando para llegar a tiempo antes de que su amiga partiera en tren.

Annie se encontraba charlando con Stear todas sus maletas, sobre la entrada de su casa, él había venido amablemente a despedirse y charlaban esperando por el taxi que la llevaría a la estación, desde su último encuentro no había vuelto a ver a Archie, tal vez era mejor así pensó reflexionando estar en otra ciudad conocer nueva gente, le vendría bien.

Los dos se voltean al reconocer a Candy que viene bajando del auto con unas maletas en mano, y toda triste.

-Candy y eso pero acaso te vas de viaje también y no me has dicho nada.

-Candy sin aire responde ¡Annie por favor llévame contigo tengo que irme de aquí!

-¡Que! Candy te volviste loca, yo no puedo llevarte conmigo solo he comprado un pasaje, y recuerda que yo me he ganado una beca, voy a vivir en el campus de la universidad y allí solo pueden estar los estudiantes, personas particulares no.

-No importa llegando allá yo veo que hago, lo único que deseo es marcharme hoy mismo de aquí

-¿y Albert? Pregunto lo vas a abandonar

-Como amiga Annie -deja de hacerme preguntas, dime si me vas a llevar o no, porque aunque tu no lo hagas, me iré sola a la estación y buscare un pasaje por mi cuenta.

Stear que hasta entonces había estado callado viendo el estado de Candy trato de calmarla.

-Candy tranquilízate, no entiendo las razones por la que tengas que huir de mi tío, así tan repentinamente, pero deseo ayudarte de corazón, tú fuiste muy amable conmigo cuando llegamos a esta casa, quiero corresponderte un poco. Lo que dice Annie es toda la verdad no podrías vivir con ella por las razones que te dijo, pero yo tengo una amiga que vive allá en New York toma le escribo una dirección rápidamente en un papel es una científica igual que yo, no la conozco pero hemos hablado por medio te teléfono y también a través de carta, ella misma me dio la dirección por si algún día decidía viajar allá te aseguro que si vas de mi parte ella te ayudara sin dudarlo.

-Candy apretó la dirección como un náufrago a un salvavidas. –Pero Stear yo no puedo aceptar tu eres sobrino de Albert, de seguro que me busca por medio de ti, y no quiero, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida dijo con convicción.

-Albert es mi tío y sé que le afectara mucho tu decisión, pero tú también eres mi amiga, y solo pretendo ayudarte te prometo que por mi boca no sabrá donde encontrarte, incluso más adelante podría ir a visitarte y por fin conocer a mi amiga que te parece dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír.

-Está bien Stear te agradezco mucho tu ayuda y espero que cumplas tu promesa.

-Bueno Candy dijo Annie, ya que no puedo hacerte entrar en razón. –Vámonos a la estación el taxi está aquí y necesitamos comprar tu pasaje antes de que el tren parta.

Stear las ayudaba a subir las maletas al taxi, de Candy solo había una pequeña maleta, en cambio de Annie luchaban entre él y el taxista para colocar el montón de maletas, incluso tuvieron que colocar unas en los asientos de adelante porque ya no entraban en la cazuela. Solo les pudo decir adiós con la mano al verlas alejarse.

Al entrar George al despacho miro a Williams parado junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida, la carpeta con los contratos de los nuevos socios, yacía sobre su escritorio intacta como el, la había dejado una hora antes.

-Williams ya revisaste la documentación que te deje sobre el escritorio.

Sin voltearse le contesto.

-Ah no, en un rato más le echo un vistazo.

-¿Qué te pasa Williams te noto algo preocupado?

-Disculpa George, estaba pensando que note algo extraña hoy en Candy, estaba muy nerviosa, esquiva, como preocupada, cuando venía para acá me detuvo y… ya no pudo continuar como explicarle que noto algo raro cuando ella lo beso, que sintió que ella lo besaba con desesperación, con ganas de no separarse que le habrá ocurrido si hasta ayer estaba perfectamente bien se preguntaba.

-Albert espera un momento tal vez esto que te vaya a entregar aclara un poco tus dudas.

Lo escucho alejarse y volver después de unos segundos.

-Toma esta carta la escribió tu padre y me la entrego personalmente en mis manos para dártela.

-¿Pero cómo? Mi padre me dejo una carta y no me la habías entregado antes.

-Lo siento mucho se disculpó George, pero con la lectura del testamento, tu matrimonio tan rápido, después tu luna de miel tan corta, el trabajo y otras cosas, nunca encontré la oportunidad de dártela, después de todo me di cuenta que las cosas entre tú y la Sra. Candy iban muy bien.

Albert se aleja de la ventana y toma asiento necesita un poco de tranquilidad para poder leer las últimas palabras de su padre.

Williams hijo querido:

Lamento mucho, que estés tan ocupado teniendo que encargarte con toda la responsabilidad de los negocios, y el peso de la familia sobre tus hombros, a tan temprana edad, pero quiero que sepas, que desde que tu madre murió mi vida se fue con ella, y mis ganas de vivir también, ella era la luz de mis ojos, la que le daba sentido a mi vida, al dejarme no supe que hacer, decidí alejarme de todo, y volver al lugar donde vivimos por mucho tiempo. Estando allí en su jardín, me llenaba un poco mi vacío corazón. Poco a poco las ganas de seguir me ganaron, y lo único que lamento es no haber pasado más tiempo a lado de mi hijo adorado, de mi único y entrañable hijo, pero al llegar una pequeña a mi casa, una hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos iguales a tu madre, de pronto las ganas de vivir me volvieron, esa pequeña enfermera con su alegría lo alegraba todo, por un momento retrocedía el tiempo y me acordaba cuando conocí a tu madre tan igual, a ella, con tantas ganas de vivir, pero al final cuando mi enfermedad me estaba ganando la batalla decidí que no podía dejarla desamparada, ella que no tenía a nadie en la vida al igual que tú, cuando yo muriera, ella que no le interesa en nada mi fortuna, aunque se lo propuse.

Al fin y viendo su terquedad en cuestión al dinero, decidí convencerla por otros medios, le dije que estaba en banca rota y que mi familia pensaba despojarme de todo lo que tanto esfuerzo me había costado, la pobre se quedó espantada por mis palabras y con tal de ayudarme acepto la idea estúpida de casarse conmigo. Conozco muy bien a tu tía Elroy y sabía de antemano que al dejar a Candy como heredera la iba a despojar de todo, por eso tuve que casarme con ella (no me juzgues por favor), y por eso te pedí en mi testamento que tú también lo hicieras, que te casaras con ella para que la protegieras de tu tía y de todos los que quisieran hacerle daño, es que son tan iguales, que ni yo mismo me lo creía, tienen los mismos gustos y pasiones, tienen las misma ganas de libertad y de conocer el mundo, el amor por los animales, la naturaleza y por las aventuras, estoy seguro hijo que tu entenderás mis razones y por eso sé que serás muy feliz a su lado, esa es la mujer que quiero que tengas como esposa y que compartas con ella el resto de tus días. Cuídala mucho y hazlo tú también, yo les estaré dando mi bendición desde el cielo, adiós hijo mío espero que la vida te de todo lo que mereces por ser tan bueno.

Williams Andrew.

Al leer aquella carta no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, tantos sentimientos, tantas preguntas y las últimas palabras de su padre en una carta.

Al verlo tan perturbado George se acerca.

-¡Williams estas bien!

-George porque no me enseñaste esto, antes porque

-¿Pero que pasa Williams?

-No entiendes que yo me deje llevar por los deseos de venganza de mi tía, que también impulsado por los celos y la rabia, también creía las mentiras de Terry cuando me dijo que él y Candy eran amantes, esa fue la principal razón por la que me quise casar con ella, por eso fue que me case con ella para vengarme, para hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho a mi padre, pensando que ella lo había despojado de todo con malicia y con alevosía. Porque George por me enseñas esto ahora.

-Williams yo no sabía nada, tu nunca me diste a entender las verdaderas razones por tu matrimonio tan apresurado, nunca me contaste cuales eran tus problemas con Terry, no sabía nada de esto pues tú te la llevaste lejos de todos apenas te casaste, pobre muchacha, sufriendo injustamente por la envidia de otros.

-Y ahora qué hago, como puedo decirle a Candy todo esto como puedo hacer que me perdone, todo lo que la he hecho sufrir injustamente.

-Búscala Williams lo animo George- Busca a la Señora Candy aclara todas las cosas, con ella cuéntale tus dudas tus miedo a perderla, yo sé que el amor entre ustedes será más fuerte y sabrá perdonarte.

-Y los documentos y cosas que tengo pendientes, y las reuniones.

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de todo tu ve tranquilo.

Y con una fuerza renovada Albert metió la carta de su padre en el bolsillo y decidió aclarar todas las cosas con su esposa, no más secretos, no más dudas, no más celos, de ahora en adelante no le pretendía ocultar nada.

Al llegar a su casa tuvo un presentimiento casi que entra corriendo a buscar a Candy.

-¡Candy!, Candy donde estas

Busco en el estudio, en la sala, en la cocina su mujer no estaba por ningún lado presa del miedo decidió ir a la alcoba, buscando entre su ropa se percató que toda su ropa estaba en el mismo sitio, con desilusión vio que no toda, solamente estaban los vestidos que él le había comprado desde que se casaron sus antiguos vestidos y pertenencias, ya no estaban busco en el baño y nada todas las cosas de ella habían desaparecido.

Y una pequeña nota encima de su velador con el anillo de matrimonio yacía como mudo testigo de lo que había sucedido, con nervios se acercó a la nota era la letra de ella, y al comprobar las pocas líneas que le había escrito supo que la perdería si no hacía nada, corrió gritando a todos los empleados.

-Alguien ha visto salir a la señora.

Todos negaban con la cabeza.

Y Yadira estaba parado junto a ellos, con una sonrisa burlona, no le importó hacerle daño se acercó a ella y la tomo violentamente por los hombros.

-¿Tú le debes haber dicho algo? Jamás aceptaste que ella es la señora de la casa que le dijiste.

Yadira estaba muy asustada jamás en la vida había visto tan molesto al Señor Andrew.

-Yo..yo

-Habla en este mismo momento no me hagas descubrir la verdad por mis propios medios, porque te ira mucho peor, soy capaz de denunciarte a las autoridades por calumnias y por difamación, debe haber sido algo bien grave para que ella haya decidido marcharse así como así, si hasta el momento que la deje estaba bien.

-No fue culpa mía señor de verdad que se lo juro, a mí un hombre me pagaba por dejarle mensajes comprometedores siempre por toda la casa donde se encontrará ella.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? La tomo con más fuerza de los hombres.

-Yo. No lo se lo juro, siempre enviaba los anónimos con un muchacho a quien le pagaba, mi tarea era ubicarlos en algún lugar visible donde ella pudiera encontrarlos.

En eso llega el chofer que había llevado a Candy hasta la casa de Annie.

-Señor Andrew disculpe yo lleve a la Sra. Candy a la casa de Annie Britter, llevaba consigo una maleta.

-Que tanto rato tiene que la dejaste allá pregunto Albert ilusionado.

-Será un poco más de 20 minutos.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y tú, señalo a Yadira con un dedo amenazándola, no te muevas de aquí tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, y lo harás cuando traiga de vuelta a Candy, y en ese mismo momento te largaras de mi casa, me entendiste no quiero volverte a ver después de todo lo que has hecho traicionando mi confianza y también humillando a mi esposa, eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarte, es más hare mi queja formalmente para que no puedas trabajar en ninguna casa de los alrededores.

Albert salió como un huracán en busca de su esposa, mientras Yadira se quedó allí en medio de los demás empleados blanca como un papel, y sabiendo de antemano que había tirado todo su trabajo por la borda al haber traicionado la confianza de su jefe.

Dentro del coche que se dirigía hacia la estación de trenes iba un hombre con su corazón en la mano, rogaba a los cielos poder llegar a tiempo para detener a su esposa, y explicarle todo, no podía permitir que se vaya, la amaba, la amaba con locura y lamentaba no habérselo dicho antes. Infructuosamente había llegado a casa de Annie Britter para comprobar que se habían marchado.

Al llegar corrió y corrió sin siquiera esperar a que el chofer abriera su puerta, el controlador del tren anunciaba por última vez a los pasajeros que embarcaran antes de que el tren partiera.

Buscaba entre la gente, entre cientos de caras, pero no veía a la que andaba buscando a esa sonrisa, que le alegraba la vida, había más de tres trenes que salían a la misma hora y con diferentes escalas, y destinos.

-¿Dónde estarás Candy? Corría y corría subiendo y buscando entre vagones y vagones.

Mientras en otro tren iban dos chicas, con el corazón destrozado, ilusionadas y con la esperanza de que en otra ciudad podrían encontrar la felicidad y tener un futuro mecho mejor…

CONTINUARÁ….

Chicas les pido disculpas por el capítulo anterior como me hizo ver una de las chicas, si en verdad le faltó algo al capítulo me di cuenta una vez que ya lo había subido el problema fue que los supuestos anónimos que le dejaban a Candy yo lo hice en Word Art eran más de 6 notas, pero al parecer al subir el capítulo solo salieron las palabras y por eso se vio en algunas partes como mocho y como que le faltaba coherencia así espero me sepan disculpar y espero que este les guste un poco más gracias.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

lara here: ja, ja, claro que sí esa Yadira es una Desgraciada, y Descarada utilizando tus frases pero lamentablemente vemos que Candy se van con Annie tal vez la distancia entre ellos, haga fortalecer más su amor. Un voto para Archie, si pobrecito no merece sufrir.

Zafiro Azul cielo: Sí amiga, el casi no ha sufrido nada aunque me duele creo que merece reflexionar sobre todo lo que le ha hecho a la pobre Candy, sí que sufra solo por un tiempito.

Gina: Como te explique más arriba, allí están las razones por las que el capítulo se vio un poco cursi y poco creíble espero que este te guste mucho más.

CandyFan: Thanks. Beautifull.

Mayra Exitosa: ja ja, no muy mal amiga Mayra muy mal eso no se hace. Shhh, eso no se vale así que shhh, no me cuentes la historia ja ja es que ya has descubierto todo. Gracias por tu comentario.

Rosa Amanda: Sí a veces cuando tomamos una decisión en un momento de pelea, son algo precipitadas después no arrepentimos, esperemos que Candy entre en razón y vuelva, y si no amiga pues ya te has ofrecido de voluntaria para consolar al papacito de Albert. Un voto para otro novio para Annie, mmm interesante.

Laila: ja ja eres una muy buena niña mi amiga Laila, me gustaría más alumnas como tú, excepcional tu comentario, no digo más como dice una canción solo un tonto es Albert, por permitir que las cosas con Yadira se hagan más grande entre ellas, y no haber puesto a Yadira en la calle como Candy hizo su jugada con George cuando la sacaba del camino, ji ji bueno si que mala somos pero hay que dejarlo sufrir un ratito. Y otro voto más para el papacito de Archie.

Gatita Andrew: prima hermosa te envió mucho saludos, como dices el problema entre las relaciones es la falta de confianza si él hubiera sido sincero desde el principio Yadira no hubiera podido sembrar dudas en Candy, las cosas de pareja se resuelven hablando como dice tu consejo, nosotras las mujeres somos más inteligentes que los hombre pues sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando nos aman de verdad, ellos rara vez pueden fingir cariño por eso sabemos cuándo mienten si tan solo Candy se hubiera percatado de que él era sincero en sus sentimientos. Ja ja si me has hecho reír otro punto para Archie a pesar de que les has dicho moscas muertas, y yo creo que esa pareja serán más apasionados con lo que compran que con lo que se besan j aja.

Blackcat2010: Pero al final la sirvienta es la que sale peor por anda metiéndose donde no debe, se quedó como el perro de las dos tortas sin el wero y sin el trabajo ja ja por eso la saque de la jugada antes de que tú la vayas a matar sacándola de las greñas j aja, otro voto para Archie, tienes toda la razón un mal genético de los Andrew no poder decir lo que sienten está en sus genes ja ja.

sayuri1707: amiga aunque Albert ya descubrió a la Yadira lamentablemente no pudo evitar que se haya ido.

Bueno según las encuestas gana Archie asi que rra rra rra Archie, le vamos a dar otra oportunidad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo solo sé que te amo, que la vida no ha sido fácil desde que tú me dejaste solamente pienso en ti.**

**Yo solo sé que te extraño y que estas en todas partes que no he podido olvidarte y que siempre estarás aquí.**

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 14**

**Por. Tatita Andrew**

Al llegar a New York una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y con anteojos la esperaba con un cartel que decía:

Bienvenida Candy

Se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa tímida le saludo.

-¿Tu eres la amiga de Stear?

-Sí, me envió algunos proyectos para que le diera mi opinión, pero solo hemos hablado por teléfono y por medio de cartas. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Patricia O'brien pero puedes decirme Patty.

La forma en que Patty hablaba de Stear le hizo gracia a Candy se notaba que de verdad le gustaba aquel chico.

-Hola Patty me puedes decir Candy, gracias por permitirme vivir contigo, la verdad no tengo a nadie aquí. Dijo sinceramente apenada.

-¡Candy! favor que me haces, en cuanto Stear me hablo de ti y que necesitabas un lugar donde quedarte no lo pensé dos veces, quisiera que alguien hubiera sido amable conmigo cuando llegue a esta ciudad. Vengo de Florida y la verdad a veces las personas no son cordiales , por eso estoy feliz de que compartir mi pequeño espacio con alguien más.

-Te presento a mi amiga Annie, ella viene a estudiar aquí en la Universidad le interesa mucho el Arte.

-Hola Patty, confió en que cuidaras bien de Candy, lamentablemente la beca que gane es solo para estudiantes en el campus Universitario, sino con todo gusto me llevaría a Candy conmigo.

Las tres chicas se llevaron bien al instantes mientras tomaban un carruaje donde dejarían primero a Annie y después las llevaría al departamento de Patty.

Al llegar Patty le mostro su habitación el departamento no era muy grande, pero era muy acogedor.

-Me encanta – dijo Candy riendo.

-Bueno Candy mientras terminas de instalarte yo preparare algo de comer, mientras continuamos conociéndonos.

Al quedarse sola en el que sería su cuarto, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro, ahora se encontraba tan lejos de Albert, sin duda alguna lo amaba, lo amaba, como nunca amaría a nadie más, su corazón estaba roto y destrozado, necesitaba tiempo para olvidar, de seguro el tiempo la ayudaría pero muy en el fondo de su alma, sabía que era engañarse así misma jamás podría olvidar a un hombre como él, después de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, él había cambiado totalmente con ella se había mostrado atento, cariñoso, alegre como no lo había visto desde que lo conoció sinceramente creyó que él también se había enamorado de ella, lo deseo con todo su ser, pero al comprobar que solo la había utilizado para quedarse con su fortuna, que todo ese tiempo, esos besos y la entrega había sido fingida, ¿Cómo una persona puede fingir tanto? Se preguntaba, porque me hizo albergar sentimientos hacía él sabiendo que no podía corresponderme. Tengo que sacarte de mi corazón Albert tendré que aprender a vivir sin ti.

-Al mal tiempo buena cara- con resignación dijo esa frase mientras se dispuso a sacar la poca ropa que traía en su pequeña maleta.

Después de media hora se encontraban charlando con Patty como si se conocieran de años, es tan linda y alegre a pesar de su timidez.

-Necesito salir temprano en la mañana para buscar trabajo. Tengo que empezar cuanto antes si deseo ayudarte con los gastos del apartamento.

-Yo puedo recomendarte con algunas personas, de seguro que con tu experiencia encontrarás algo muy pronto.

-¡Diantres! pensó Candy en voz alta necesito estar incógnita no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy casada con el gran Albert Andrew estoy segura que él tiene negocios por todos lados, y con lo obstinado que es de seguro quiere buscarme mejor me pondré mi apellido de soltera. Además a estas alturas ya debe estar iniciando los trámites de divorcio por haberlo abandonado, mejor así.

-Candy que te pasa de pronto te pusiste toda pálida. ¿Te sientes bien? Sabes que a pesar de habernos conocido apenas unas pocas horas puedes contarme lo que sea, jamás me atrevería a juzgarte.

-No es nada Patty, no deseo hablar de eso ahora, lo que deseo es olvidar todo, y comenzar una nueva vida, pero te aseguro que cuando me sienta lista te contare todo mi rollo.

En eso suena el teléfono y Patty corre a contestar.

-Hola Stear que gusto saludarte, sí sí, no te preocupes ella está bien, ya se acomodó y como lo esperabas me caí súper que bien.

Candy sonrió al ver como Patty se sonrojaba mientras hablaba con Stear, me alegro mucho por ella es una chica tan dulce y buena, estoy seguro que lo hará muy feliz. Bueno al menos alguien lo será.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Patty que la llamaba.

-¿Candy? Acaso no me escuchas Stear quiere saludarte.

-Hola Stear

-Candy me alegro que llegaras con bien estaré dentro de dos semanas en New York y por supuesto que pasare a saludarte, y también para conocer a Patty después de tanto tiempo. Espero que pronto consigas trabajo y que puedas seguir adelante.

Por un segundo se quedó en silencio en verdad quería preguntar por él, quería saber si se encontraba bien, si la extrañaba igual que ella lo extrañaba con esa sensación de que te falta el aire y solo respiras cuando estas cerca de la persona que amas.

-Stear yo….

-Dime Candy… pregunto Stear. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Gracias por todo. Eres un gran amigo. Y colgó rápidamente antes de que sus lágrimas la traicionen.

Se sentía exhausta necesita dormir para olvidar, tal vez mañana sería un mejor día.

Como siempre el tiempo pasa de prisa, y lo mismo paso para Candy que después de dos día de haber llegado a esa enorme ciudad y gracias a unas recomendaciones de Patty estaba trabajando en uno de los hospitales más grandes de todo New York, la verdad le iba de maravilla, había congeniado rápidamente con un joven doctor Anthony Brown y habían entablado una sincera amistad, bueno sincera por parte de Candy porque igual ella podía notar el interés que el rubio había demostrado por ella, insistentemente la había invitado a salir, pero a pesar de lo bien que se sentía con él, y lo bien que le hacía su compañía, ella no se sentía lista para una relación en esos momentos, la verdad no sabía si alguna vez volvería a sentirse con ganas de salir con alguien más. A veces el la esperaba para almorzar en el comedor del Hospital o se iban a algún restaurant a la hora del almuerzo, pero ella siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones, después de todo le había hablado sobre Albert, le confeso que estaba casada aún, y él también se había mostrado extrañado que en todo ese tiempo, su esposo no la hubiera contactado por medio de Annie o algún investigador para solicitar el divorcio.

-Es raro Candy si el pidiera el divorcio en estos momentos el juez se lo concedería en el instante, después de todo fuiste tú la que abandono su hogar.

-No quiero pensar en eso Anthony tal vez encontró a alguien que no le importe que todavía este casado, o simplemente no le interesa saber más de mí. No quería hablar con dolor ni con resentimiento pero al imaginarse a Albert en brazos de otra mujer, riendo con ella y compartiendo su cama, era algo que no se podía imaginar y no sabría si podría soportarlo.

-Vamos Candy anímate, quiero invitarte a tomar unas copas, no es justo que todo el día te la pases trabajando, últimamente te he visto muy delgada y cansada creo que te estas exigiendo demasiado.

-Tal vez algún día acepte esa invitación Anthony pero por ahora solo deseo volver a mi apartamento de seguro Patty ya me está esperando para la cena.

Lo que ni Anthony sospechaba es que durante el día las cosas eran tan fáciles se dedicaba de lleno en su trabajo y solo en ese tiempo podía olvidarse de Albert, pero al llegar a su apartamento no podía evitar que la melancolía y la añoranza por ese rubio de ojos azules, llenaran todos sus sentimientos, a veces se encontraba llorando sobre la almohada, no quería preocupar a Patty, con sus problemas, si tenía certeza de que estaba muy delgada y no era para menos, su vida cambió radicalmente en esas últimas semanas lo único que le alegraba un poco era la visita de Stear, irían por Annie y saldrían todos juntos a cenar por allí, no sabía si sus dudas la asaltarían y de lleno le preguntaría a su amigo sobre su tío, descarto ese pensamiento de su cabeza mientras se dirigía a otra velada más con su amiga Patty, después de la primera semana al fin le confeso a ella su relación con Albert todo lo que había descubierto, como huyo tan lejos de él, para no verlo nunca más.

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

-Candy pero porque hiciste eso debiste, esperar hablar con él, a pesar de lo absurdo que pueda sonar y de las supuestas pruebas, debiste quedarte y hablar con él.

-Pero que otras pruebas querías Patty el mismo me confesó que había hablado con Terry, y la misma Yadira me dijo, todo lo que hablaron, que más pruebas querías que viera, no podía quedarme a ver con mis propios ojos como me decía que nunca me amo, y que solo se casó conmigo por esa maldita herencia, no lo entiendes Patty no podía soportar verlo de frente y que me dijera en mi cara que solo fui una venganza para él.

-Cálmate Candy, dejemos el tema allí solo te digo que las decisiones que tomamos en momentos de furia y cólera, a veces no son las correctas, y que después cuando piensas las cosas con más calma puedes darte cuenta que las cosas no eran como pensabas, y que debiste por lo menos haberlo escuchado.

-¿Será que me precipite? Que lo juzgue sin haberlo escuchado, ay no, no no se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza porque ella tiene que ser siempre la buena, porque ella si debió escucharlo cuando fue él quien la juzgo sin motivos, nunca jamás le dio algún razón alguna para que sospechara que entre ella y Terry podría haber algún romance, pero no el si podía juzgarla pensando que eran amantes. No no si se hubiera quedado a escucharlo seguramente le restregaba en la cara que se había casado con ella por el dinero de su padre.

Y con aquella resolución de que había tomado la mejor decisión entro al apartamento para cenar con su dulce amiga Patty.

Mirando por la ventana hacia la nada, no sabía ni qué hora era, Candy tu imagen no se aleja me pasas por la mente una y otra vez y trato de pensar que pronto me llamarás. De que me vale seguir viviendo si tu no estas.

-¿Dónde estarás mi amor?

Era el quinto Whisky de la noche tenía la esperanza deseaba que aquella noche su fiel amigo le trajera noticias suyas.

Escucho pasos atrás suyo y la puerta de su despacho abrirse. Sin siquiera mirarlo pregunto

-¿George me tienes noticias?

-Lo siento Williams, a pesar de los esfuerzos y de la confesión que le sacaste a Yadira, no hemos podido dar con el paradero del hombre que enviaba los anónimos, y que Yadira colocaba para que la Sra. Candy los encontrará.

-No es posible que no sepas nada George,- tiro su vaso medio lleno sobre la pared mientras esta se estrellaba con fuerza derramándose sobre la costosa alfombra- ¿Cómo una persona desaparece y no sabes nada de ella?, para que le pago a tanta gente para que la busque, no pueden ni siquiera encontrarla.

-Tranquilízate Williams la encontraré te lo aseguro, es que tal vez cambio su apellido porque no hay nadie trabajando con el apellido Andrew.

-¿Y Annie? Dieron con ella, tiene que estar con ella, las dos partieron juntas.

-Sí tengo investigadores siguiéndola, pero la Sra. Candy no vive con ella, de seguro es porque la Srta. Britter tiene una beca que solo permite a los mismos estudiantes vivir en el campus. Y lamentablemente no se ha contactado con ella en estas semanas.

-¿Y Neal? ¿Qué me dices de él?

-Todo este tiempo ha estado aquí pero de buenas fuentes sé que piensa viajar a New York la semana que viene. Personalmente viajare a la ciudad para seguir sus pasos.

-Es lo correcto, sabes que nunca me he fiado de él, después de todo siempre ha intentado hacerle daño a Candy. Ahora vete necesito estar solo.

-Sin temor a que te enojes, Williams creo que últimamente estas demasiado solo, y eso no es bueno para ti, debes estar con la mente lúcida, para poder dar con tu esposa y recuperarla.

-Ahórrate tus consejos George, no entiendes que no soporto estar sin ella, que necesito por unos minutos olvidarme de mi realidad, de que mi esposa me abandono y que me debe estar odiando más que a nadie en el mundo y con justa razón, que tal vez en este mismo momento alguien más están ganando su corazón y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella es tan linda y cariñosa fácil de amar por cualquier persona.

A pesar de todo George no pudo quedarse quieto mirando como ese muchacho que vio crecer y quiere como a un hijo, se hunde lentamente en el fango sin el poder hacer nada.

-Todo va a estar bien Williams, ya lo verás, la encontraremos, y podrás hablar con ella y explicarle todo, si el amor de ustedes es fuerte y verdadero sabrá perdonar. Y sin decir más lo dejo atormentado por la culpa y la soledad.

Se sirvió otro trago de whisky se acercó hasta el retrato de su padre colgado en el despacho de su oficina, y cerró los ojos rogando por recuperar y darse una segunda oportunidad con su esposa.

-¿Williams?

-Ahora no tía, por favor quiero estar solo.- molesto porque justamente esa noche todos se empeñaban en entrar a sus despacho sin tocar.

-Ahora sí Williams y me vas a escuchar. ¿Crees que emborrachándote y llorando por los rincones vas a recuperar a tu esposa?

Ella pudo ver la sorpresa y la tristeza en aquellos ojos azules que ahora lo miraban con angustia y desolación.

-Tía porque me está diciendo estas cosas.

-Porque me duele verte así hijo, ver como todas las noches te emborrachas, y te encierras aquí en esta oficina sin querer ver a nadie, me duele verte a los ojos y ver la sombra del muchacho que solías ser, tan decidido y alegre, tan valiente y dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo si es necesario por lo que quería. Aquí no vas a lograr nada hijo, ve y búscala tú mismo, cambia de ambiente trata de recuperarte crees que Candy aceptara volver contigo al ver que te has convertido en un guiñapo.

-Pero tía pensé que usted era la persona que más estaría alegre por mi esposa me dejo, que estaría feliz porque ya no estoy con ella, usted la odio desde el primer momento que la vio en esta casa.

-Sí lo se hijo, no te niego que cuando supe que ella se había casado con mi hermano me enfurecí y la odié sin conocerla, me dije a mi mismo que no podía permitir que aquella arribista se quedará con la fortuna que con tanto trabajo había conseguido tu padre, y lo peor es que te pase mi odio y mi rencor por ella a ti, hijo pero cuando te casaste con Candy y ella me fue a cuidar, pude ver lo equivocada que estaba, que erróneamente la había juzgado sin motivos, ella quien había recibido de mí solo desprecios y humillaciones me vino a cuidar cuando estuve enferma, no he conocido otra persona con un alma tan noble y desinteresada, además no soy ciega podía ver la forma en que ella te miraba, la forma en que sonrojaba cuando hablaba de ti incluso cuando no estabas presente, y también pude ver en tus ojos hijo que también sentías lo mismo por ella, tu cara se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa cuando estaba cerca, por eso y porque los vi juntos y porque te conozco y te veo ahora que no puedo dejar que sigas hundiéndote y llorando sin pelear, que te rindas sin haber siquiera intentando Albert Por Dios recapacita, si tus hombres no pueden encontrarla búscala tú, quien conoce mejor a tu mujer que tú mismo sabes lo que le gusta donde podría estar, que podría estar haciendo, pero no estés aquí como una sombra del hombre que conozco. Suspiro para controlar sus emociones

-Por cierto Stear viajo a New York, me dijo que por fin iba a conocer una colega y amiga que vive allá no me dijo cuándo volvería. Y aquí te llego esto una invitación para una obra de teatro en la gran manzana es un evento de caridad para niños sin hogar.

De pronto la mente se le ilumino a Albert y por fin pudo ver la luz al final del camino.

-¿Qué será que tiene esa ciudad? Que todos últimamente están emigrando hacía allá. Tienes razón tía yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras mi esposa esta en quién sabe dónde, tengo que buscarla yo mismo aunque tenga que mover cielo y tierra para hallarla, y aunque tenga que suplicarle de rodillas y traerla a rastras si es posible pero no dejare que se vaya sin que me escuche antes, tengo que hacerlo yo voy a dar con ella. Dile a George que venga necesito que prepare nuestro viaje a New York lo antes posible. Gracias tía por sus palabras – le dio mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

-No tienes de que hijo después de todo no eres el único que tendrá que pedirle disculpas a Candy cuando la traigas de regreso. Y salió del despacho de su sobrino para dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, de haber podido hacer entrar en razón a ese terco muchacho, después de todo, todavía no había perdido su poder de convencimiento….

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola amigas aquí dejando un capítulo más de la heredera, espero les guste y comentarles que próximamente está cerca el final de esta historia, he estado un poco retrasada porque me he dado a escribir nuevos fic, pero esta semana me dedicare a actualizar un capítulo de los más antiguos que tengo. Para las personas que tan amablemente me han escrito preocupadas por mi salud, déjeme decirles que estoy un poco agripada pero estoy bien el motivo de que no haya actualizado tan pronto es que estaba de vacaciones pero les aseguro que tratare de llegar con nuevos capítulos.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Mi linda amiga gracias por tus comentarios si pues como dije antes no hay ciego que él no quiera ver, y ya era hora de que Candy abriera los ojos y con la reprimenda que le dio la tía Elroy pues moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

Sayuri1707: por qué se desmayo puede ser debido a la preocupación o al impacto de descubrir lo que dijo Yadira, Stear es leal con Candy y a pesar de que su tío sufre no le dirá sobre el paradero de ella. Eso lo descubrirás después sobre las notas anónimas.

Mayra Exitosa: mi pana, mi amiga del alma, mi amigota como siempre te digo, bueno bueno exagere en mi comentario anterior como siempre, eso intento divertirme mientras hago lo que me gusta escribir, me alienta tu comentario a cada día ser mejor, ja ja ja no paro de reír o sea sé que no se vale el pobre Albert corriendo como loco para nada pero seamos sinceras se merecía sufrir un poquito. Gracias a ti linda. Pd: Te gusta el futbol me dio una idea de que sí a mí me encanta…

Lucya Ardley: sí sí otra que coincide conmigo de que Albert debería sufrir un ratito pero no voy a exagerar, después de todo él es mi príncipe que me inspira a escribir, prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Saludines.

Gatita21: me alegra que te parezca linda la historia, ja ja lo del embarazo es un clásico, pero todavía no me he decidido a esa parte. Pero lo tendre en cuenta ahhhh,Besitos para ti también linda muach.

Laila: Wow que buena forma de descargar tu coraje con Candy ja ja, me alegro que te desahogaras, pero es que la verdad es muy necia como le dijo Patty salió corriendo a la primera sin siquiera escuchar o darle su merecido a la Yadira, ggggrrrr, esa mujercita es tonta tonta no se quedó a pelear por Albert, bueno se lo tenía un poco merecido que lo dejará, pero alla vamos, gracias a ti me dio la idea de poner a nuestra querida amiga Patty como la chica que le da posada en New York después de todos sus comentarios y sugerencias me dan ideas para seguir gracias nena..

Gatita Andrew: mi querida y linda prima o sea nos adoptamos mutuamente, ohhhhh pero que lindas palabras y contigo me siento como niña otra vez ja ja, no se de dónde sacas tus ideas tan acertadas deberías darme tu tic ah,, no me vayas a llorar porque no podría soportar verte así, que vendrán tiempos mejores para nuestros rubios, Albert no supo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió, a pesar de que ella nunca le dio motivos la trato mal, y sí el matrimonio es mejor hablar de frente, y aclarar las cosas, no creo que Albert sea un hombre infiel que le guste andar con una y otra por ese lado estamos salvadas, el hombre perfecto ahhhhhhhh suspiro, un abrazo de oso, y presente en la escuelita prima att. Tatita Andrew.

Blackcat2010: mi linda Criss, Cristina, brujita, Blackcat, como sea que te llames j aja, Sí aunque en este capítulo no hable sobre mi gatito Archie, en el otro sabrás de él, y si tienes toda la razón es gen es de familia ser tan lento ohhhh, mira no más a Albert que corrió y corrió y nada, bueno eso fue un poco de su propia medicina por hacer sufrir a Candy no me gusta hacerlo sufrir hasta lloro cuando lo hacen sufrir en otros fic, tú más que nadie sabes la rabia que me da cuando lo trataban mal, en cenizas al viento, pero debía hacer esto para que recapacite y luche por ella, eso si mi linda Criss tu nunca desaprovechas la oportunidad para consolar al wero te lo encargo amiga hasta el próximo capitulo cuídamelo. Esa criada hasta yo le tenía la ley y salió con el rabo entre las piernas ja ja.

Gina: Gracias por tu comentario aquí te dejo el capítulo.

Singercat: Mi linda Brenda prometí avisarte cuando actualice mi fic, y lo voy a hacer te daré un grito de aquí hasta la china para que me escuches, si órale como diría una amiguita por allí todo los capítulos de una sola eres bárbara ahhh, sí muy mal Albert aunque lo ame, estuvo muy mal, y yo SIIIIIIIIII yupi muy bien gracias por tus halagos mi Brendita nos vemos hasta la próxima besitos nena.

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Oh my good, pero que lindo nombre primera vez que leo a alguien con 4 nombres completos o sea dos nombres y dos apellidos como debe ser, lamento haber tardado tanto pero tiene su recompensa esperar así que mis queriditas aquí les dejo nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo solo sé que te amo, que la vida no ha sido fácil desde que tú me dejaste solamente pienso en ti.**

**Yo solo sé que te extraño y que estas en todas partes que no he podido olvidarte y que siempre estarás aquí.**

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 15**

**Por. Tatita Andrew**

Albert iba con el corazón en la mano mientras viajaba en el tren que lo llevaba con destino a New York.

-¿George me puedes decir que vamos a hacer a New York?

-Ay Williams los nervios ya te están haciendo estragos, viajamos por diversos motivos, obras de teatro, cenas y bailes benéficos, y el más importante de todos encontrar a la Sra. Candy.

-Disculpa es que estoy demasiado ansioso y tu porque vienes conmigo.

-Soy tu abogado, mano derecha y mejor amigo. ¿Quieres algún detalle más?

-¿Y Archie Corwell que hace aquí?

-Eso te lo puedo responder yo, Albert, en cuanto me entere de que viajabas a New York no podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad, si tu venías a buscar a Candy yo también vendré por Annie, esta vez la buscaré para decirle todo lo que siento.

-Que bien por ti y la Tía Elroy ¿Por qué viene también?

-Williams con lo nervioso y despistado que estas, seguro que querrás cometer alguna tontería, por eso vine no voy a permitir que regreses a la casa sin tu esposa, así sea que tenga que intervenir yo, además con Stear también en New York, ¿Qué me quedaba haciendo?

-Bueno aclarado toda esta confusión, me alegro que todos estén bien y les prometo que traeré a Candy de regreso así sea que tenga que traerla por la fuerzas.

-Así se habla Williams- reía la anciana al ver la determinación de su sobrino querido.

-George en cuanto a Neal que sabes de él.

-Viajo hace dos días, pero los contactos que tengo acá no saben dónde se está hospedando, y no imagino los motivos por los que tenga que visitar New York en estos días, pero no te preocupes apenas arribemos trataré de dar con el paradero de él también.

Albert continuó el viaje en silencio tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, el deseo de volver a verla, se juraba a sí mismo que movería cielo y tierra, hasta encontrar a su mujer, y le explicaría todo, y si ella no quería escucharlo la obligaría, esta vez no dejaría que se escapara de nuevo, y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Solo rogaba porque no fuera tarde hacía más de un mes que ella se había marchado dejándolo solo, y solo de imaginarse, que alguien podría estar cerca de ella, escucharla reír, es que extrañaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, su rostro angelical, en fin sabía que no había hasta el día en que la conoció ninguna mujer, ninguna mujer antes que ella a quien hubiera amado tanto, y después de haberla conocido, lo más probable es que jamás hallaría a alguien con un alma tan noble dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de otra persona, su alma gemela y su complemento, y con esas ideas dando vuelta por su cabeza se quedó mirando por la ventanilla, sabiendo que tarda o temprano volvería a ver su dulce Candy.

-Candy no quisiera dejarte sola otra vez.

-Vamos déjate de tonterías Patricia O'brien Stear no tardará en venir por ti. Yo estaré bien.

Pero la chica castaña se sentía culpable, llevaba saliendo con el chico casi desde que el arribo a New York, aunque quiso no lo pudo evitar, es que tenían tanto en común, la ciencia los inventos, lo único que todavía no podía asimilar y en lo que no estaba de acuerdo era en su deseo de volar y construir un avión, ella odiaba las alturas, aunque el tiernamente le había prometido que algún día la llevaría a volar por ese inmenso solo que se perdía en el horizonte y juntos vencerían su miedo a volar.

Stear había sido sincero con ella desde el primer momento le había confesado que en un principio él estuvo enamorado de Candy, o tal vez ilusionado por la personalidad de la rubia, que incluso estuvo dispuesto a pelearse con su tío por ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta del amor que había entre ambos, se retiró como buen perdedor, varias veces habían conversado sobre el tema de porque la separación sabía que hubo mal entendidos e intrigas por parte de una sirvienta, pero no tenían la certeza de que fuera así, ciertamente Stear se sentía culpable también por tener que ocultarle a su tío sobre el paradero de Candy, las pocas veces que había llamado a su tía Elroy desde aquí le había dicho lo mal que estaba pasando, su tío, que se emborrachaba, que estaba desesperado por hallarla, pero se lo había prometido a ella y en cierto modo Patty lo entendía, no podían meterse en esa relación.

Por eso se llenaba de culpa cuando tenían que dejarla todas las noches sola, y salía con él, al principio lo hicieron como amigos, y colegas, conversando de las cosas que más les apasionaba a ambos, pero ella sin darse cuenta se empezó a enamorar de aquel chico, es que cuando hablaba de sus locos inventos que revolucionarían al mundo, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo con admiración era tan risueño y optimista.

-Candy.. yo… no quiero que me juzgues.

-Shhhh, Patty somos amigas, y jamás créeme, te juzgaría, te lo digo de corazón te admiro eres una de mis mejores amigas, y solo deseo tu felicidad.

-Pero lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, ya van tres noches, que no he llegado a dormir y me quedo en el apartamento que está alquilando Stear, y aunque no ha pasado nada todavía, no puedo seguir asegurando que si me quedo un día más en su compañía pueda ceder a este amor que llevo en mi corazón.

-No tienes por qué contarme esas cosas Patty, yo sé que Stear te quiere también lo puedo ver en sus ojos, lo veo en la forma en que se miran, estoy tan feliz de que al menos tú puedas ser feliz.

-Candy no digas eso, si al menos intentarás salir por lo menos una noche, me da tristeza dejarte aquí, solita, porque no aceptas una noche salir con Anthony.

-Ya hemos hablado ciento de veces esto no soy buena compañía para nadie en estos momentos, lo único que me interesa por ahora es mi trabajo y volcarme de lleno en ello.

Su amiga quería seguir discutiendo pero el timbre era inconfundible esa tonada que le aceleraba el corazón Stear estaba llamando para salir a comer esa noche y con paso apresurado salió a recibirlo.

-¿Candy otro día que te quedarás en casa? Porque no nos acompañaste a mí y a Patty.

-No gracias yo estaré, bien mientras tenga un buen libro para leer, y unas palomitas soy feliz.

-Ah pero recuerda que este fin de semana no te podrás salvar aunque quieras, es la obra de beneficencia para los niños con Leucemia en el Hospital – dijo Stear guiñándole un ojo- Además de que contará con la actuación de Terry. ¿Quién lo diría que este chico tuviera tanto talento escondido? De un simple administrador de hacienda ahora es actor que vueltas que da la vida.

-Sí no lo olvido, se los prometo, además como delegada del Hospital tengo boletos de primera, le pedí a Anthony que me acompañará después de todo él también trabaja en el Hospital y estaba invitado y la buena noticia, es que también viene Annie, tengo semanas sin saber de ella, desde que llego aquí solo ha sido estudiar y estudiar nada más me muero por verla, sé que la pasaremos genial esa noche.

-Me alegra escucharte así Candy –bueno te dejamos le dijo su amiga mientras le daba un gran abrazo, por favor cuídate.

-Lo haré te lo prometo.

Lo único que la animaba del dichoso fin de semana era poder ver actuar a Terry, no lo había visto desde Lakewood y aunque en esos días había estado un poco raro con ella había sido su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, y estaba feliz de verlo feliz, y también el hecho de poder hablar y ver a Annie tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle cómo le iba, sí estaba estudiando bastante, y con esa sonrisa se fue a leer su novela romántica favorita..

-¿Archie date prisa? ¿Jamás en mi vida he visto un hombre que se demoré tanto en arreglarse como una mujer? Estamos con el tiempo. Gritaba el rubio afuera de la habitación de su hotel.

-¿Williams que es lo que te pasa?

-Ya es hora de la función, estamos con el tiempo y Archie no sale de su cuarto.

-Cálmate nervioso no ayudarás en nada, todavía estamos a buena hora, ¿Y porque tantos nervios? Ni siquiera sabes si la vas a encontrar allá.

-Lo sé tía, pero aunque no lo creas, tengo un presentimiento yo sé que hoy veré a Candy me lo grita mi corazón, si es que algún día logro llegar al teatro, porque con lo que tarda Archie creo que nunca llegaré.

-Estos jóvenes murmuraba la tía siempre de prisa.

-Ya estoy aquí, no sé porque tanto griterío Albert. Listo y presentable.

-Ufff al fin muchacho, demoras más que una dama en arreglarte. Estamos todos solo falta George que fue por el auto.

-No pretenderás que yo vaya en cualquier facha, después de todo en cualquier circunstancia un hombre tiene que estar presentable, y más yo, que esta noche volveré a ver a Annie, no querrás que me vea mal vestido, tengo que hace todo para conquistarla.

-Eso está muy muchacho decía la tía tienes que luchar por lo quieres

-Bueno si ya dejaron de platicar todos ¿podemos irnos?

-Uy pero que genio tiene desde que lo dejo Candy. Vamos tía la acompaño hasta el auto.

-No te preocupes Archie estoy seguro que cuando tenga a su esposa de vuelta volverá a sonreír como si nada.

-Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente decía el rubio molesto mientras se sentaba en la limusina que lo conduciría hasta el teatro.

Cuando por fin llegaron ocuparon sus puesto de honor en un palco muy bien ubicado cerca del escenario, allí estaba Terry tal vez en un tiempo había tenido el deseo de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero después de aquella charla en su oficina, algunos punto de vista le hicieron comprender que el único culpable de todo era él, por dejarse llevar por una estúpida en venganza al principio, por no darle la oportunidad a Candy de hablar las veces que ella le quiso explicar, por no confesarle los conflictos y las dudas que habían en su corazón y sobre todo por haber llevado a esa arpía de Yadira a su casa, lo último que había sabido de ella es que se había fugado con un hombre casado, a otra ciudad, menudo destino que le espera, pensaba, buscaba entre la gente, entre los cientos de invitados que ocupaban sus asientos en la parte de abajo del teatro, pero nada ninguna cabeza rubia que fuera la suya.

Ya iban en el tercer acto y él aunque aplaudía de vez en cuando sus ojos estaban buscando entre el público, de pronto su corazón se detuvo le pareció ver entre el público a Candy, claro que era ella su cabello es inconfundible, miro a través de sus monóculos para comprobar si su ansiedad no le estuviera jugando una pasada, allí estaba dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, a un joven rubio que también reía, el joven coloco sus manos sobre las de Candy y ella discretamente las retiro. Ese gesto le dio esperanza a su ya maltrecho corazón.

Deseaba ir hacía ella, presentarse, abrazarla y no soltarla más pero sabía que no podía irrumpir en las butacas tendría que esperar a que la obra termine.

George se acercó hasta su lado.

-Neal también está en el teatro.

-¿Y qué diablos hace aquí? Donde este uno de los Leagan eso solo significa problemas, no lo pierdas de vista.

-Veré que puedo hacer en cuanto me vio se me escapo. No sé por dónde se metió.

-Búscalo él que este en el mismo lugar que Candy me da mala espina.

-Tía en la tercera fila esta Candy, junto con Annie y…

-Permíteme yo también quiero ver.

-Archie….

-Sí tienes razón allí esta elegante y guapa como siempre. Me dan ganas de ir y decirle lo mucho que la quiero.

-Shhh, ustedes dos controlan sus testosteronas parecen animales en celo, tengan paciencia, tendrán que esperar a que termine la función, después de todo habrá un baile para recaudar fondos lo más probable es que también las encuentren allá así que por ahora se me callan.

-mmm y ese que esta junto a Candy quien es, ¿Ese no es Stear con una chica castaña?

-Presta ya Archie le arrebato la tía los monóculos, Efectivamente Williams, ese es mi muchacho, tan sonriente ¿pero qué pretende?

-Tía déjame ver, Ese Stear no sabe lo que le espera cuando lo tenga en frente lo voy a matar con mis propias manos, ¿Todo el tiempo ha sabido donde se encontraba Candy? Y no me ha dicho nada, yo que soy su sangre, su familia, sabía que la estaba buscando, conocía lo destrozado y desesperado que estaba por hallarla, y ni siquiera me había dado una señal, ¿Pero cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? Que otra razón tendría para viajar a esta ciudad. Lo mataré.

-Tú no harás nada regaño la tía- Sí Stear está detrás de todo esto, no moverás un solo dedo, después de todo solo estaba ayudando a esa muchacha y si no hubiera sido él quien la ayudaría, agradece que esta con personas conocidas, que la quieren y la estima, después de todo lo que ella más deseaba en esos momentos era alejarse de ti sobre todas las cosas, así que no tienes nada que reprocharle a Stear, después de todo lo conoces como es, demasiado fiel y tal vez le prometió a Candy que no te diría nada y aunque lo hubieras molido a golpe no te hubiera dicho nada, es idéntico a ti.

-Tiene toda la razón tía, después de todo Candy no pudo haber estado entre mejores personas, sé que con la ayuda de Stear las personas que están cuidando de ella, son las mejores, creo que en vez de darle una zurra cuando lo vea tengo que agradecerle por preocuparse tanto por ella.

La función al fin terminó la había pasado muy bien junto a sus amigos, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba y eso la incomodaba mucho.

Junto a Annie fueron a saludar a Terry tras el telón para felicitarlo Stear y Patty, también iban con ellos.

-Candy me alegro tanto que hayas podido venir – decía Terry entusiasmado – te imaginaste algún día que podría ser un actor.

-Terry estoy seguro que tu podrías llegar a ser cualquier cosa que te propongas en la vida.

-Te presento a Anthony un amigo, a Annie que ya la conoces Stear, y mi compañera de apartamento Patricia O'brien.

-Mucho gusto saludaba feliz Terry y al darle un abrazo a Candy le pregunto al oído ¿Qué ha pasado con Albert porque no está contigo?

-Es una larga historia Terry, pero dejemos temas tristes dijo con una sonrisa, hoy es tu noche y estuviste magnifico.

-Bueno te espero en la fiesta que darán para recaudar fondos. Y hago la cordial invitación a todos para que me acompañen.

-Gracias pero yo desisto de la invitación dijo Candy no me siento muy bien me quiero ir a casa.

-Candy puedo quedarme, he estado encerrada estudiando por varias semanas necesito algo de diversión.

-Claro Annie yo no quiero que a nadie se le arruine la noche por mí, ve tú también Patty diviértete.

-Pero… Candy como volverás.

-Por eso no se preocupen yo me encargare de llevar a Candy personalmente dijo Candy con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Albert se disponía ir tras Candy apenas se cerró el telón con la última escena, pero cuando se disponía a marcharse en busca de su esposa, uno de los Ejecutivos del Hospital que auspiciaban la recaudación de fondos, lo detuvo en medio camino.

Le agradecía el hecho de que estuviera en la obra, y más que toda la familia Andrew estuviera presente, a pesar de todo intento por zafarse de aquella charla Insulza, esto lo demoro varios minutos cuando llego hasta donde la había visto sentada estaba vacío, en general casi todo el teatro estaba vacío la mayoría de las personas se habían ya retirado a la fiesta que darían a continuación.

Rabioso y frustrado consigo mismo, por no haber corrido cuando el corazón se lo dictaba se maldecía cuando vio que Terry se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Albert pero que haces tú aquí? Yo pensé que tu andabas con Candy, la verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando no te vi ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-No es hora de entrar en detalles Terry, Candy me dejo hace más de un mes, he tratado de buscarla por todos los medios pero no había podido dar con ella hasta hoy, y parece que nuevamente la he perdido. ¿Sabías sí iba para la fiesta? Dijo con una esperanzada voz.

Al mismo tiempo llegaban la tía Elroy, Archie, y George.

-No, lo siento Albert, la escuche decir que se iba para su casa.

-Gracias, de todos modos, pero no me rendiré hasta encontrarla.

-Me siento un poco responsable por esto, después de todo, fue por mi culpa, y mis intrigas que ustedes vivieron un infierno en su luna de miel, me arrepiento mucho quisiera ser algo por ti, creo que Candy me dio la dirección donde está viviendo déjame la busco en mi billetera.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Terry después de todo, el único culpable de que todo saliera mal soy yo pero en verdad me facilitarías las cosas si encontrarás la dirección.

-Sí sabía que lo tenía por aquí, toma espero que esta vez la sepas cuidar a Candy es una mujer que vale mucho.

-Gracias Terry no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-¿Disculpa Terry? Annie la chica bonita, cabello negro que estaba con ella también se fue a su casa.

-No el resto dijo que irían a la fiesta.

-Pues no te detengas por nosotros Albert, ve por Candy yo iré a la fiesta con la Tía y George.

Sí está bien iré en un taxi no quiero que se retrasen por mí adiós a todos deséenme suerte.

Archie se sentía muy optimista estaba dispuesto a todo por decirle a Annie que la amaba, hacía más de un mes que no la veía y todavía no podía borrar de sus labios el sabor de ese último beso, llegaron a la fiesta y mientras George acomodaba a la tía en la mesa destinada para ella, él se fue a dar una vuelta alrededor del salón de baile, allí estaba su Annie hablando entre un grupo de amigas, y un grupo de chicos, siempre tan elegante, tan femenina, cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz a su lado y eso precisamente era lo que ocurría puesto que más de uno los tenía embobado mientras hablaba, se acercaba sigilosamente después de todo no quería asustarla y que ella tratara de correr cuando lo viera.

Pero cuando vio que uno de los chicos tenía intenciones de sacarla a bailar, no lo pensó dos veces y se coló entre el grupo que charlaba.

-Hola Annie que hermosa que estas esta noche…

-Archie… tú aquí, no me lo creo, Pero….

La chica quiso seguir hablando pero el rubor en sus mejillas era evidencia de que la alteraba su presencia. De que a pesar de las cosas que se dijeron la última vez, ella todavía se sentía afectada.

-Sí vine con la tía y Albert que vino a buscar a Candy.

-¿Y tú Archie que has venido a hacer aquí? No me digas que hiciste un viaje tan largo solo por una obra de teatro.

-No Annie yo no vine solo por la obra de teatro vine por ti.

Nunca había visto a Annie tan sorprendida como en aquella ocasión pero se estaba jugando todas, sus cartas, ya era hora de que le demostrará que él no estaba jugando y que había venido a demostrarle lo mucho que le interesaba.

Pero al parecer el chico que estaba intentando sacar a bailar a Annie, estaba muy molesto por la interrupción era un muchacho bastante musculoso, de esos que se ve que pasan horas en el gimnasio perfeccionando de su físico. Y sin decir más palabras la tomo de la mano y la arrastró hacia la pista.

Él no tenía posibilidad con aquel hombre, era todo lo que él no era, pero la cara suplicante de Annie mientras ese estúpido la quería agarrar mientras bailaban, era un acto suicida, él que jamás se había ensuciado su ropa, ni había reñido por nadie a golpes, ahora estaba dispuesto a defender lo que creía suyo si ella le daba una oportunidad, con su cara como acero se acercó a la pareja que estaba en medio de la pista y sin darle opción a reaccionar le dio un golpe certero en toda la cara, cayendo en el suelo como un saco de papas. Todos en la pista se quedaron en silencio.

-No hay nada que ver decía Archie con una sonrisa, mientras le tomaba la mano a Annie, para que pasará por encima de aquel imbécil tumbado en el suelo.- todos volvieron a bailar y la música empezó a sonar nuevamente. –Annie vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín a un sitio más tranquilo la muchacha no decía nada solo sonreía mientras era conducida hacia fuera del salón.

-¿Viste eso George que forma de los jóvenes ahora para resolver sus problemas? Decía la tía emocionada.

-Sí señora espero que Williams tenga otros métodos de convencimiento para conquistar a la señorita Candy..

-Por el bien de mi muchacho eso espero George….

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola amigas con un nuevo capítulo les informo que este fic está a capítulos del final, y trataré de actualizar esta misma semana para no tenerlas tanto en suspenso Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo en cada uno de mis fic y paciencia que el drama por fin terminará saludos a todas…

Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Sayuri1707,

Serena Candy Andrew, Mayra Exitosa, Lucia Andrew, Gatita 21, Laila, prima Gatita Andrew, blackcat210, Gina, Singercat(Brenda), Lita0411, Flor, María 1972, Usagi13 chiba, monandrew78, Letita, Carito, Zafiro Azul cielo1313,


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo solo sé que te amo, que la vida no ha sido fácil desde que tú me dejaste solamente pienso en ti.**

**Yo solo sé que te extraño y que estas en todas partes que no he podido olvidarte y que siempre estarás aquí.**

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO # 16**

**Por. Tatita Andrew**

Gracias a Dios ya iban llegando al apartamento, no estaría tranquila, hasta que estuviera cómodamente relajada con seguro y con llave. Se había divertido bastante era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía cuál era la razón exactamente, pero la compañía de Anthony era muy agradable. Pero de pronto la embargo un sentimiento de que alguien la observaba, no se quería sentir así después de todo, podrían ser los nervios o paranoia de que Albert la encontrará, por eso casi nunca salía solo al Hospital, conociendo muy bien a los Andrew deberían estar moviendo cielo y tierra, para encontrarla, era una suerte que se hubiera puesto el apellido de soltera, para poder trabajar.

Llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento sabía que debía decir algo, había estado muy callada en todo el camino de regreso hacia acá, y lo que menos deseaba era asustar a Anthony por tonterías sin importarse.

-Bueno Candy sana y salva en tu domicilio- le dijo el rubio, con su habitual sonrisa – se sentía tan bien a su lado le recordaba mucho a Albert, es más ella diría que el parecido era casi sorprendente, ojos azules, solo que Anthony era un poco más rubio y más bajo que su esposo.

-Gracias de corazón Anthony siento enormemente que te hayas perdido el baile por mi culpa.

Cuando la tomó de la mano, ella se sintió incomoda a pesar de que le caía muy bien su compañía no quería que su amigo albergara falsas esperanzas con ella, jamás podría volver a amar a nadie como amaba a Albert el día que partió su corazón se quedó con él.

-Eso me lleva a una pregunta Candy ¿Te sientes bien? Te note un poco nerviosa al final de la obra. Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo, juro que seré una buena compañía, por lo menos hasta que llegue Patty.

-No es necesario, de verdad te lo aseguro, solo tengo ganas de leer un rato y descansar, aprecio sinceramente tu preocupación, además que podría pasarme en mi propia casa. No conozco a nadie, y tampoco tengo enemigos.

-Pero recuerda que tu esposo te está buscando, tal vez en estos momentos, haya contratado a alguien para seguirte. Quizás esa sea la razón por la que estabas tan nerviosa, es la primera vez que sales a un sitio público desde que llegaste a la ciudad, y sinceramente me alegro mucho por ello.

-Anthony no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas, Albert no es ningún vándalo, a quien yo tenga que temerle, las razones por las que los deje son completamente diferentes a las que tienes en mente, el jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño, solo no quiero que me encuentre, no sé qué podría pasar si lo vuelvo a tener al frente mío otra vez.

-Disculpa no quise insinuar eso, Candy, lamento meterme en tu vida privada, sabes que yo soy tu amigo y que puedes apoyarte en mí para salir adelante.

-Lo sé Anthony muchas gracias, nuevamente nos vemos en el Hospital el lunes.

-Hasta luego Candy te llamaré luego para saber que estas bien.

El rubio espero a que ella cerrara la puerta, se dirigió a darse un baño y esperaba poder dormir plácidamente hasta que llegara su amiga Patty.

Albert iba impaciente maldición justamente tenía que haberse subido, en el taxi más lento de la ciudad de New York, le estaba tomando casi una hora llegar al apartamento de Candy. Los nervios lo asaltaban tenía el presentimiento que albo iba a pasar, esa sensación no desaparecía de su pecho desde que la vio en el teatro. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo y comprobar que ella estuviera bien.

De pronto el sonido de su teléfono lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Era George será que había averiguado algo sobre el paradero de Neal.

-¿Tienes algún dato George?

-Sí, Williams con la dirección que me diste del apartamento donde está viviendo la Sra. Candy, me puse en contacto con uno de mis informantes que te dije que había contratado al parecer, sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir pero han visto a alguien con la descripción de Neal Leagan por los alrededores, no es muy seguro pero por los datos que arroja probablemente sea él. Yo todavía me encuentro en el baile por eso opte en llamarte, no alcanzaré a llegar.

La sangre se le bajo a los pies, y se puso tan pálido como una hoja, sus peores sospechas habían sido confirmadas, sabía que su sobrino era un muchacho pedante, egoísta y manipulador, pero jamás paso por su mente, que la rabia y el deseo de venganza, por la golpiza que le dio, podría también afectar a Candy. Después que le quito su apoyo económico su madre le había asegurado que estaba estudiando en Londres con los pocos fondos que ha pedido de su tía Elroy había destinado para él. Incluso no había vuelto a saber de él por Lakewood ni en Chicago. En este preciso momento su vida corría peligro. Cuando al fin pudo encontrar su voz hablo con rapidez.

-¿Tu informante está cerca de Neal? ¿Dile que no lo pierda de vista, pero que no mueva ni un solo dedo hasta que yo llegue? No quiero poner en riesgo la integridad de Candy. Mantenme informado constantemente George confió en ti.

-A tus ordenes Williams.

Colgó el teléfono con la desesperación que lo embargaba rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Apresúrese Señor, necesito llegar cuanto antes….

-Sí señor ya casi llegamos.

Candy estaba a punto de irse a acostar, había leído dos capítulos de su novela favorita. Estaba por apagar la luz cuando tocaron a la puerta insistentemente.

-Cuando no, esta tiene que ser Patty otra vez ha dejado las llaves en casa, si no fuera porque siempre espero despierta se quedaría afuera…

Abrió la puerta bostezando del sueño, si no fuera porque se había quedado leyendo un poco más de lo habitual ya estuviera en su segundo sueño.

-Patricia O'Brien ¿Qué harías sin mí? Pero la sonrisa se le borro de sus labios al comprobar que la persona que estaba en su puerta no era a quien ella esperaba.

Trato de cerrar la puerta tan rápido como pudo pero el intruso ya había metido el pie en el contramarco impidiendo que se cierre.

-¿Candy que modales son esos? No me invitas a pasar, pensé que ya éramos amigos.

De un empujón el intruso se metió al interior de su apartamento.

-Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos Neal. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Es obvio vine a terminar, lo que empezamos querida esa noche en el baile.

-Te volviste loco, jamás tendría nada contigo escúchame bien.

-No te hagas Candy, esa noche cuando te estuve entre mis brazos, sentí que tú también lo querías, si no fuera por el imbécil de mi tío, tú hubieras sido mía esa misma noche, siempre lo has preferido a él antes que a mí, te casaste con él, ahora tú y el la pagaran por haberme humillado delante de mi madre. Me vine a vengar contigo porque mi tío me dejó sin un centavo después de eso, he pasado como un mendigo, se volverá loco cuando sepa que su querida mujercita le fue infiel conmigo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Neal – Candy intento hacerlo reflexionar – Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Albert, lo deje, así que ya no hay razón por la que quieras hacerme dañó.

-Ah claro, que lo sabía, querida mía, caíste en mi trampa, como una niña, tenía que separarlo de ti, que sufriera por todo lo que me hizo, por eso busque un aliado en tu propia casa, a la tal sirvienta Yadira, ella te odiaba, al igual que yo odio a mi tío, tan fácil fue convencerla de que teníamos que sacar de la casa, por eso empecé a enviarte anónimos, lo único que tenía que hacer la tonta era dejarte las cartas justo donde tu pudieras leerla sin que mi tío sospechará, no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento en que por fin pudiéramos estar solos tu yo, solo estaba esperando el momento preciso, ya que la tonta de la sirvienta, apenas te fuiste le confeso todo a mi tío gracias a que yo soy muy inteligente, no pudieron dar con mi nombre, porque todo contacto con ella lo hacía por medio de otras personas, y no creas que no tuve la intenciones de venir antes, pero mi tío sospechaba de mí, me tenían vigilado todo el tiempo, por medio de su perro faldero, el abogado eso, tuve que esperar semanas, para quitármelos de encima y despistarlo. Mi paciencia y tanta espera valió la pena, Candy debes estar feliz de que un hombre como yo se haya dignado a mirarte.

-Eso nunca Neal Leagan, te odio, jamás tendría nada contigo por mi propia voluntad, prefiero estar muerta antes de entregarme a ti.

-Sí así lo quieres, no me dejas otra opción.

Candy miro con horror que al chico moreno se le endureció el rostro mientras empuñaba los puños con fuerza y sacaba un navaja. En ese momento temió por su vida, sabía que Neal era un tipo peligroso, y armado lo era el doble. ¿Qué haría para librarse de aquella situación?

Su instinto de supervivencia la hizo retroceder hacia atrás, caminando lentamente.

-No des un paso más, te crees la gran cosa, ahora vamos a ver quién es el que manda aquí.

Candy pensó con resignación que solo un milagro podría salvarla.

Albert ya estaba en el apartamento de Candy, no veía por ningún lado al contacto de George, fue directamente donde el casero, a breves rasgos le conto lo que estaba pasando y que necesitaba las llaves del apartamento de Candy. El señor un poco mayor se la dio sin demora.

-Tómela Señor, y por favor ayúdela, ella es una chica tan dulce, me sentiría mal si le llegara a suceder algo malo.

Con determinación subió al segundo piso con grandes zancadas, sabiendo que cada minuto era vital para hallar a Candy, sin hacer ruido giro la llave de la puerta la abrió lentamente y la escena que encontró casi que lo hizo morirse allí mismo Neal apuntando a Candy con una navaja se podía observar el horror y el miedo en sus ojos, él no se había percatado de su presencia porque se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta. Tenía que ser muy discreto y tenía que buscar el modo de desármalo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una súplica, cuanto había deseado volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa, para que no fuera en aquella situación, con su boca articulo la palabra todo estará bien, eso pareció calmarla un poco, necesitaba una distracción para poder llegar por atrás y quitarle el objeto corto punzante. Y como si su pequeña rubia le hubiera leído la mente empezó a actuar en el mismo instante.

La escucho hablar con voz tranquila y despacio.

-No tenemos que llegar al extremo Neal, claro que no quiero a Albert porque crees que lo deje, ya no podía seguir viviendo con él.

-Pequeña mentirosa – decía con furia Neal- si me rechazaste por él, lo preferiste antes que a mí.

-No, es así- volvió a decir la rubia- es que yo no sabía de tus sentimientos hacía mí Neal, jamás me dijiste nada, ahora ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros podemos ser felices juntos.

-Estás hablando en serio Candy en verdad estarías dispuesta a entregarte a mí por tu propia voluntad.

-Tan segura que te lo voy a demostrar.

Albert lentamente observo como su mujer con dedos temblorosos empezó a bajarse la bata hasta la altura de los hombros.

-Oh Candy que hermosa dijo Neal asombrado.

Albert supo que ese era el momento preciso Neal estaba tan absorto que había bajado el arma, y con total destreza se abalanzó sobre él tomando con fuerzas la mano donde sujetaba el cuchillo.

-Suéltala maldito o no respondo.

-No te metas tío, Candy serás mía.

Luchaban por el cuchillo pero él era mucho más fuerte y alto que su sobrino, además de la forma en que había sido criado como un niño mimado sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a pelear a los puños. Así que le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Fue un solo golpe pero suficiente para que Neal soltará el arma, y se cubriera el rostro.

-¿Qué has hecho? Imbécil me has roto la nariz sollozaba.

Al momento de caer el cuchillo al piso Albert lo pateo hacia donde estaba Candy.

-Tómalo Candy. Y esta así lo hizo lo tomo entre sus manos.

Albert le dio otro puñetazo a Neal en el estómago mientras lo tumbaba al piso boca abajo con las manos en la espalda.

-Juro Neal que esta vez, te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho en contra de Candy, y de hoy en adelante me olvidaré que eres mi sobrino. Para mí estas muerto.

Justo en el momento en que terminaba de hablar llegaba el casero con el informante de George que era un agente de policía encubierto.

-Está bien Sr. Andrew yo me encargare de él dijo el policía mientras él se retiraba encima del cuerpo de Neal y el agente se dispuso a colocarle las esposas.

-Este tipo va a pasar algún tiempo en la cárcel, por allanamiento de morada, e intento de homicidio y violación.

Cuando ya lo habían apresado Candy soltó el cuchillo estaba tan pálida, vulnerable y sollozaba que se acercó a ella con un gran alivio para reconfortarla.

-Ven aquí mi Candy….

Eran tantas emociones a la vez, y al ver a Albert parado en su apartamento fue la sensación tan hermosa que hubiera sentido hace mucho, cuando él le dijo en gestos que todo estaría bien, ello lo supo que con Albert allí nada le pasaría, que estaría bien, y así había sido, le costó un esfuerzo sobre humano hablarle serena y tranquila a Neal para distraerlo. A pesar de que él ya estaba apresado, recién llegaba a su mente el miedo y la desesperación y cuando Albert la llamo a sus brazos supo que allí era donde tenía que estar.

Corrió hacia él y lloro como una chiquilla, tantas semanas separadas, de él, tanto tiempo sin verlo, otra vez le salvaba la vida, y allí estaba su marido, su amor frente a ella, por ese momento se olvidó de todo de las intrigas, de sus dudas, de las razones por las que había huido solo sabía que siempre se sentía en el cielo cuando estaba apoyada en su hombro.

-Ya no llores mi amor- le susurraba el rubio besando su cabello. –Todo termino yo estoy aquí.

Ella solo podía seguir llorando, y abrazaba fuertemente su pecho mientras sollozaba sin parar, no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera sucedido si él no hubiera llegado.

-¿Está bien la señora? Pregunto el policía me voy a llevar a este maldito.

-Ella estará bien no se preocupe, yo me encargare de ella, y también le agradeció al casero, por su ayuda.

Albert la condujo hasta un mueble cercano mientras le decía palabras para reconfortarla, él estaba arrodillado, y le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Te prometo mi amor, que no dejaré que Neal ni nadie te hagan daño nunca más…

Ella solo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras Albert se sentó junto a ella, y la volvió a abrazar.

No sabía en realidad si habían pasado varios minutos, u horas cuando al fin las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Poco a poco, fue volviendo a la realidad, que el hombre que la estaba abrazando era Albert, su esposo y el hombre quien más le había hecho daño en todo el mundo.

Sin decir nada más se deshizo de su abrazo y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo…

-Candy yo….

-¿Albert que haces aquí?

-Yo vine a buscarte Candy, no sabes lo desesperado que he estado desde que te fuiste, te he buscado por todas partes.

-¿Y porque será Albert? Tal vez yo era la que no quería que me encuentres. No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar.

-Candy por favor, déjame explicarte todo… por lo menos merezco que me escuches. Yo sé que tienes razones de sobras para no querer verme, pero deja abrirte mi corazón si después de eso decides no querer saber más de mí lo aceptaré, si no me queda otro remedio.

-Está bien te escucho…

Albert se dijo así mismo que tenía que hablar con el corazón en la mano para que ella pudiera perdonarlo, lo único que sabía es que no se iba ir de allí hasta que ella no regresará con él, así sea que tuviera que pedirle perdón de rodillas.

-Candy antes de llegar a Lakewood yo había tenido informes de que una caza fortuna se había casado con mi padre por la herencia, incluso antes de conocerte yo ya estaba en contra de ti, solo sabía que tenía que desenmascararte. Y mi tía presionándome de que eso no se podía quedar así.

Pero al conocerte, y verte en el cementerio, te veías tan frágil e inocente, pensé que todas las cosas que me había dicho de ti eran mentiras, parecía alguien que no tuviera nadie en la vida, así me he sentido yo toda la vida, deseaba ir a tu lado y consolarte. Me regañe a mí mismo diciéndome que solo te había visto de lejos y ya me estaba volviendo loco, y olvidándome del propósito que me trajo hasta aquí y ese era el de desenmascararte en tu papel de niña buena.

Cuando charlamos en la cocina quede prendado de tu inteligencia, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos, en fin de todo, me sentí tan conectado contigo en solo unos minutos como no lo había estado con nadie hasta ese momento, éramos tan iguales, nos gustaba las mismas cosas. Y al ver en la forma en cómo te miraba Terry, sentí celos, yo que nunca había sentido celos de nadie, sentía celos de él, y me dije a mi mismo que tal vez esa era tu mascara para engatusar a todos, incluso a mi padre, después del testamento mi tía me dijo que debía casarme contigo. Para dejarte sin nada de la herencia.

Pero esa no fue la verdadera razón para casarme contigo Candy, entiendes no soportaba la idea, de que Stear, o Neal o el mismo Terry se casará contigo, tenía que ser yo, el que fuera tu esposo y no solo por la herencia sino por un sentimiento que ni yo mismo comprendía en ese momento.

-Continúa- dijo Candy con reproche.

Estaba tan feliz de poder casarme contigo, pero unos días antes de mi boda, tu amigo Terry vino a mi despacho, me dijo una sarta de mentiras, que tú y él se habían aliado para despojar a mi padre de todo, no lo quise creer, al principio me negaba a creer, que tu fueras tan falsa que podrías engañarme de esa manera, la Candy que estaba conmigo a solas. No era el monstro que me describía Terry un ser corrupto y manipulador, pero al decirme que tú te habías entregado a él, entiéndeme Candy me volví loco de los celos, al saber que otro hombre había tocado tu cuerpo, que tú te habías entregado a él. Sé que no tengo justificación solo puedo decirte con sinceridad mis sentimientos en ese momento.

-Algo me había dicho Yadira, pero no quise creerlo, pero ahora que me lo confirmas. No te justifico para nada, el haber pensado lo peor de mí, pero porque Terry dijo esas cosas horribles sobre mí, el que era mi mejor amigo, que me conocía mejor que nadie, porque tuvo que condenarme a vivir un infierno. Tendré que hablar con él lo antes posible.

-Candy por favor, no seas tan dura con él, él está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, incluso vino a verme antes de dejar el puesto, se dejó llevar por los celos, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que pudieras mirarlo de otra manera. Además el único culpable de creer en sus mentiras fui yo, quise creerlo de verdad, para evitar pensar en lo que sentía por ti, deseaba justificar que no eras la mujer que yo creía que solo me engañabas. Al llevar a Yadira a la .. Casa, quise hacer que nuestra luna de miel fuera infierno – Oh Candy no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy- si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, pensar en todo lo que te dije, en la forma en que te trate, me dan ganas de matarme yo mismo con mis propias manos. Al hacerte mía me sentí como el ser más ruin sobre la faz de la tierra, sabía que yo era tu primer hombre, no sabía cómo reparar el daño, como pedirte perdón sin que me fueras a dejar, pero tal vez hubiera sido lo correcto, al final terminaste dejándome de todos modos, y la verdad te entiendo yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, y con la trampa que nos puso Neal con ayuda de Yadira, pues tenías razón en dejarme. Pero solo te pido Candy que encuentres el perdón en el fondo de tu corazón, ruego a Dios que puedas hallar la forma de que me perdones, porque sin ti no soy nada, me muero, estas semanas han sido un infierno sin ti, estaba como muerto en vida. Por favor Candy eres mi esposa dame una oportunidad para remediar todo el daño que te he hecho.

-Albert yo…

Justamente en ese momento tocaron a la puerta Candy pidió disculpas alegando que era su amiga Patty que llegaba del baile. El rogaba porque sus palabras hubieran ablandado un poco el corazón de su pequeña. Al voltearse no era una chica quien estaba ante la puerta sino un joven rubio muy parecido a Albert.

-Candy me quede muy preocupado, hace rato cuando me fui, y tuve que volver ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? El casero me hablo de un hombre armado. ¿Estás bien? Dijo abrazándola.

Albert se preguntaba quién era ese tipo que se tomaba tantas atribuciones con su esposa se acerco a ellos impulsado por los celos.

-ujummmmm. Dijo el rubio

-Candy no sabías que tenías compañía, y menos a estas horas, y con un extraño. Mirando a Albert inmediatamente.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, de usted, este extraño es el esposo de Candy para servirle. Dijo Albert escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado, - y tendiéndole la mano al chico en la entrada.

-Mmm, tenía entendido que ella lo abandono. ¿No es cierto Candy?

-Precisamente mi esposa y yo estábamos arreglando nuestras diferencias en estos momentos – dijo Albert a la defensiva. Cierto mi amor

-Basta ya dijo Candy. Albert te presento a Anthony Brown un colega del Hospital.

-Brown dijo Albert asimilando las palabras, por si acaso tu otro apellido no es Andrew. ¿Tendrás algo que ver con Rosemary Andrew?

-Sí ella es mi madre. ¿La conoces acaso?

-Por supuesto que la conozco ella es mi prima. ¿Tu lo sabías Candy? Le pregunto Albert sorprendido.

-No tenía ni idea… Jamás Anthony menciono su segundo apellidos.

-Disculpa es que todos en el Hospital me conocen como Brown. Tu no serás acaso el primo que ella menciona tanto, y al que no ve hace tanto tiempo desde que eran pequeños.

-Ese soy yo, jamás imagine conocer el hijo de Rosemary, ¿Cómo está tu madre? Espero poder visitarla en mi breve instancia.

-¿Y cuanto te piensas quedar? Pregunto Anthony

-Todo depende de la respuesta de Candy la miro intensamente hasta que esta se puso colorada…

-¿Qué tienes que responder Candy? Pregunto Anthony.

-No tengo que responder nada en estos momentos por favor dejen de presionarme si no te molesta Albert, son muchas las emociones que he pasado esta noche, hablaré contigo mañana y te aseguro que contestaré a tu propuesta y tu Anthony necesito conversar contigo unas palabras, espero te quedes unos minutos.

-Por supuesto Candy…

-En vista de que aquí salgo sobrando yo, me retiro solo por esta noche mi pequeña, dijo Albert mientras le tocaba el rostro- Esperare tu respuesta no podré ni dormir, por saber que tienes que decirme. Solo recuerda todo lo que te dije, y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer de ahora en adelante

-Saluda a mi querida Rosemary de mi parte Anthony….

Albert salió del apartamento de Candy nada contento la llegada de Anthony había arruinado sus planes, y se notaba que el joven se moría por su Candy lo podía notar en su mirada, y para colmo hasta hijo de su querida prima, solo tenía la esperanza de que su esposa le volviera a dar una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola amigas lo prometido es deuda aquí un nuevo capítulo y a pocos del final, me alegro mucho que me hayan dejado sus comentarios, y sobre todo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Estaré actualizando la próxima semana para terminar por fin con esta historia gracias por escribir a:

Sayuri1707, Mayra Exitosa, Ely de Stear (te lo dije Rosa que te reconocería), Usagi13chiba, prima Gatita Andrew, Gina, Singercat, Laila, Annie,


End file.
